Tri0
by Elgv
Summary: Just a slight different take on tri.
1. Chapter 1

Kari sat in her room with her head down. After gatomon had been rebooted, all the chosen had made their way home.

Kari was distraught though she couldn't help feeling like there was more to what was going on inside her. Her lack of appetite and increased fatigue was raising suspicion inside her mind. She shook her head and stood.

She walked out of her room as the phone rang. She heard her mother answer but Kari paid no attention to what was being said. She sat on the couch and stared up at the wind chimes that were on the deck. The wind softly glided through them and the metal clanged gently together.

"Okay, yes. We are leaving now." Kari vaguely heard her mother hang up the phone but was startled when her mother was standing directly in front of her

"Kari grab a sweater we need to go." Kari was slow to process,

"go? Go where?" Her mother shook her head, "let's go."

Kari eased herself off the couch and followed her mother. She plucked a small jacket off the hook by the door and slipped her shoes on.

Once outside the apartment. Kari's mother moved so quickly she neglected to lock the door.

"Mom? Shouldn't you lock up?" Kari asked but her mother waved a hand and ignored Kari's inquiry "come on Kari!"

Kari followed and soon was sitting in the passenger seat of her mothers car. She put her seat belt on and her mother started the engine.

"Where's Tai?" Kari looked at her mother seeing panic on her face.

"Izzy's" Kari answered softly.

She felt uncomfortable with her mothers behaviour. The woman was acting stressed and it worried Kari. She wished she could take the stress away from her mother.

They didn't speak as they made their way through the busy streets. Kari gazed out the window at the water and was reminded of gatomon waiting with the other digimon under the over pass. They drove over the bridge and Kari scrunched her nose starting to wonder just where her mother was taking her. She looked at her Mom with her mouth open, the question on her lips. Her mother gripped the steering wheel and looked like something Kari couldn't recall ever seeing. The girl closed her mouth thinking better of asking her mom any further questions. They drove on until her mother pulled into a parking lot.

"Let's go." She instructed and Kari slipped out of the car and followed her mother. She stopped when she looked at the building. It was the hospital. Kari's heart started racing she quickly ran to her mothers side,

"mom was dad in an accident? Is Tai okay?!" Her mother shook her head, but said nothing. Kari felt lost and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly sent a text to Tai

 _where are you?_

She then pocketed the device and followed her mother inside. Her mom stood in front of the parking ticket machine and her finger shook as she started pressing the stall number into the machine. Kari was worried her father or Tai were in there and so she gently grabbed her moms hand and took the money that was clasped in her palm into her own,

"I'll do this." Her mother nodded and then stopped. She looked at Kari and suddenly kissed her on the temple. Kari smiled slightly and then her mother turned to enter the building. Kari was quick to enter the information. She deposited the money and then pocketed the receipt. She went inside and saw her mother standing at the counter talking to one of the nurses. She walked over to join her.

"Uhmm I'm not sure..." Kari's mother stopped talking and looked at Kari,

"Kari? Do you know how much you weigh?" Kari tilted her head and shook it. Her mother looked to the nurse who nodded.

"That's okay we can do a full physical with her when we get her set up for treatment." Kari's mouth opened slightly,

 _treatment?_

Kari felt her phone buzz and she held off on asking any questions to attend to it. She flipped it open and saw she had a text from Tai

 _Izzys, everything okay?_

Kari paused, she looked at the nurse and her mother who were filling out paper work. Kari had been convinced something horrid had happened to her father or Tai. She thought about the digimon and tai and the others. They were all torn up and desperate to find a way to reverse it. She stared at her mom. The woman was calm though kari could see the stress in her eyes as she nodded along with what the nurse had to say. Kari made a decision, whatever was going on could wait. No one needed to be stressed or bothered by what was going on with her when there was already a lot going on. She quickly typed a reply

 _right sorry, everything's fine. I'll see you later._

She pressed send then put her phone back in her pocket.

"And the Dr. Is excepting you so you can follow the blue line and put your chart in the bin. You should be first called." The nurse smiled and Kari watched her mother scoop up the clipboard and her keys off the counter.

"Thanks" she then turned and Kari had to slightly jog to keep up with her mothers quick pace. She licked her lips wanting to ask what was going on. They turned a corner and Kari swallowed remaining silent as her mother quickly put the chart in a bin and gestured for Kari to sit. The waiting room was quiet and Kari looked around trying to figure out what section of the hospital they were in.

"Kamiya, Kari." She heard her name called and was surprised how quickly a doctor had come. Her mother stood and greeted the doctor who smiled at Kari.

"Follow me." Kari followed the woman and her mother a short distance to a small office. The doctor rounded the table in the room and sat on the other side while Kari and her mother sat across from her.

"Alright Miss Kamiya, how are you feeling?" Kari shrugged surprised she was being addressed,

"fine thank you" she said politely. Her mother then shifted,

"I haven't been able to explain to Kari anything." Her mother chocked on her words a little and kari looked at her concerned. The doctor smiled,

"that's alright. Kari do you remember coming into the hospital a few days ago?" Kari nodded,

"yes, I had fainted. But the doctor in emergency took my blood work and said I needed more iron." Kari's mother rubbed Kari's right hand. The doctor nodded,

"yes well we did some further testing and we found a very high white blood cell count in your blood samples." Kari furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure what that meant.

"I'm sorry to say Miss kamiya but from the results we have, it looks like you have the symptoms for leukaemia." Kari was puzzled. She didn't understand. The doctor then nodded

"I see you're shocked and confused and that's okay. We aren't starting anything right now. We are going to run a few blood tests and a quick physical examination. Once we've completed those tests we will book you in for your first round of treatment. That won't be for a couple of weeks though." Kari's head bobbed along though she wasn't fully grasping everything.

"You can take your time in processing this." Again kari nodded. The doctor stood

"alright let's get you into an exam room and we will start on our tests." Kari followed though she felt like she was in a heavy fog.

It was nearly two hours later when kari found herself driving back home in her mothers car. Kari was silent staring at her lap.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Her mother said calmly. Kari looked at her mother who looked a little more calm now they were heading home.

"Does dad know?" Kari asked and her mother shook her head.

"I couldn't get a hold of him. His work has been so awful this week. He keeps saying just until next week then he can finally breathe. I guess a lot of the guys are on vacation." Kari nodded and looked at her lap again.

"Did you tell Tai?" She asked quietly.

"No, I thought it best we tell your dad and tai together as a family when you're ready." Kari nodded.

"That's good." She then bit her lip.

"Can we wait? You know to tell them? It's just if dads stressed with work and I know Tai's been stressed with soccer and school. It's just, would it really make a difference if we wait a week to tell them? It's not like anything will change in a week." Kari looked at her mother who seemed to be chewing on her daughters words.

"Kari..." she stopped and sighed.

"If you want to wait, we can wait. You're right, it won't change although the doctor did warn about fatigue, weight loss and nose bleeds." Kari nodded,

"I know but it's vacation right now, I'm not going anywhere that will aggravate it." Her mother nodded.

"Alright Hun. We'll wait. One week okay?" Kari smiled.

"Thank you mom."

That night at dinner, Kari ate slowly. She paid no attention to her fathers complaints about work. She could feel her mother stealing glances at her and would quickly sit up straighter and shovel a fork full of food to ease her mothers worry. Tai's leg was bouncing beside her and he was eating quickly. Kari raised an eyebrow at her brother curious what was making him so anxious.

"Finished. Can Kari and I be excused?" Tai interrupted his father and Kari stared at Tai puzzled. Their mother slowly nodded

"sure. Put your dishes in the sink." Tai grinned,

"thanks." He then scooped up his and Kari's plate and dumped them into the sink. He then grabbed Kari's arm and hauled to her feet and into their room. He closed the door and Kari cocked her head to the side

"what's up?" She asked and Tai went to the cabinet and tossed a duffle bag to Kari.

"Grab your digivice and start packing." Kari gently placed the bag on the lower bunk,

"what's going on?" She asked while two packed his own bag.

"Izzy and I, we came up with a plan to go back. Remember the first time we went back? After myotismon? We put our digivices out and it connected to the digital word creating a portal. With all the tears, we think we can do it again. We leave tomorrow." Kari smiled proud of her brother and Izzy. She grabbed her digivice off her dresser.

"What about the others?" She asked and she placed the device on her bed and started grabbing items.

"Izzy and Sora are telling everyone. Well go back to the same place tomorrow."

"And Meiko?" Kari asked and Tai stopped. His back to his sister he shrugged,

"I think TK might talk to her but, regardless we're going." Kari nodded. She felt bad for Meiko. She slowly placed her digivice on her bag then stopped. Tai's cell phone rang and he answered and jumped right into a conversation with whoever was on the other line. She bit her lip thinking about what had happened earlier. She wondered how smart it would be to go to the digital world now with what she knew about herself. She then shook her head. This wasn't about her. The others needed her. She couldn't be selfish. She had to help. Whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving into the digital world was strange and slightly comforting. After finding the digimon the comfort dissipated. The digimon had no idea who they were and Tai was frustrated. They had to start all over and it was weighing on the leaders mind. He watched the group as they slept and Tai pondered what the best course of action would be. He looked at agumon and though he was there physically, but he still felt his partner was miles away. Tai once again glanced over the group. Sora was missing and Tai stood curious as to where she had gone. He locked eyes with Matt who was standing and the two made their way silently through the woods. Matt stopped and Tai frowned when he nearly walked into him. He then looked over Matts shoulder and saw Sora sitting on a log by the stream. The two sat on either side of her and Tai frowned seeing Sora was clearly upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked breaking the ice. Matt shot him a dirty look and Tai gave it right back. Sora remained silent and Tai felt uncomfortable in the silence.

"Sora?" He tried again and saw Matts eyes flicker in his direction. Tai looked to the running water frustrated.

 _What does Matt know? at least I'm trying._

He thought bitterly to himself. Tai watched a log move along the river. He then stood up

"agumon?!" Tai saw agumon sleeping on the moving log. He quickly ran into the water and scooped his sleeping partner off the log.

"Agumon! Wake up." Tai exclaimed and Agumon stirred in Tai's arms and sleepily mumbled

"am I catching fish?" Tai chuckled at his partner,

"how are you still hungry?" He mused. He felt closer to Agumon in this moment and smiled at his friend. He heard someone stand and turned to see Sora walking away from himself agumon and Matt. Matt stood up and followed Sora and Tai quickly turned to his partner.

"Head on back to the others without me buddy." He placed Agumon on the ground and was quick to catch up to Matt. Tai was quiet walking next to Matt. He and Matt didn't always see eye to eye but since the digimon had returned they had been butting heads even more than usual. Tai focused his attention away from Matt and onto Sora. He furrowed his brow confused why she was so distant. She stopped walking and Tai couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Sora talk to us what's wrong" Tai asked hoping to actually get an answer this time. He saw Matt glare at him but ignored it.

"Just stop following me." Sora said quietly. She looked down at her shoes. Tai raised an eyebrow,

"well were trying to figure out what's wrong." Sora shook her head,

"I don't really know." She said unsure. Tai didn't understand,

"so, cheer up then." He tried and Matt rounded on him,

"hey! Stop being insensitive!" Tai threw his hands up,

"well jeez Matt I'm trying!" Tai said frustrated. Matt shook his head,

"maybe I should ask TK." He said and Tai growled. Sora suddenly huffed,

"no one cares." She mumbled and that got Tai's attention.

"Uhmm, Sora you're always looking after everyone else." He tried and Sora shook her head.

"No one ever asks me how I am. It's like, I don't know." She went quiet and Tai frowned,

"You need to take care of yourself Sora. We don't, I guess think about checking on you. You do such a good job of looking after everyone else. You should make sure you're happy." Tai shrugged trying to make Sora feel better. Sora suddenly started to shake and Tai could see tears falling down her cheeks. He cringed,

"You sound like Biyomhon." She kept her head down as she spoke and then looked up.

"leave me alone guys." She then took off away from them. Tai went wide eyed and felt Matt at his side as he took off after Sora. The boys ran and Tai cursed Sora for being so athletic. Suddenly she stopped and Tai quickly felt why. The ground under their feet started to shake and Tai quickly looked around for the source. Meicoomon suddenly darted past and Tai went wide eyed,

"Meicoomon?!" Matt shouted and Tai turned to his friend

"Matt?" Tai asked and Matt quickly pointed,

"over there." Tai followed Matts finger and saw he was pointing at something growing behind the bushes. Tai quickly clenched his fists prepared to fight. He saw Machinedromon rise out of the ground. Machinedromon started to light up and Tai realized he was ready to attack. The light got brighter and Tai noticed the light was aimed directly at Sora.

"SORA!" Tai yelled and he heard Matt yell the same. The two then tackled their friend to the ground and the attack missed them by a hair. Tai removed his arm from Sora and turned to look at Machinedromon. He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Run!" He yelled at Matt and Sora and pushed Sora towards Matt. Matt ran ahead pulling Sora along and Tai took a minute to look back at Machinedromon. The digimon was on the move and Tai knew he had to get back to the others. He then turned and ran to catch up to Sora and Matt. Tai quickly ran back to the others and saw everyone else was standing with their stuff and their partners. Tai ran over to agumon and faced the group. He made a quick survey seeing no one was hurt. He then heard trees crashing and looked to see machinedromon approaching. Tai knew it might not work but he didn't care. He quickly whipped his digivice out of his pocket and pointed it to agumon.

"Come on Agumon! Digivolve!" He quickly saw Agumons eyes bug out and all of Tai's hope was drained. He heard Matt yell to gabumon and Tai quietly prayed Gabumon would digivolve. He heard Izzy shout to tentomon.

"Please!" "Please isn't gonna make it happen!" Tentomon exclaimed and Tai felt all of his power disappear. He heard Machinedromon yell

"Giga Cannon!" And Tai heard the others scream. He stared at Agumon and reached to his partner just as his partner suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Tai was standing in the woods. He checked himself over and couldn't understand how he was okay.

"Tai?" Tai turned and saw Gabumon standing behind him

"Gabumon?" He asked unsure if he was seeing things. Gabumon went shy and Tai smirked at the little digimon.

"Where's Matt?" The digimon asked and Tai smiled.

"I'm not sure." Tai then looked out into the trees. He cupped his mouth and yelled,

"Agumon?! Kari?!" He looked around hoping to hear a reply. He heard the bushes next to him rustle and Tai quickly turned worried it was a digimon looking to attack. Suddenly a white ball flew into the air and Tai put his arms out as a digimon flew into them. Tai looked at the white ball in his arms,

"Salamon?" He was confused why Salamon had jumped at him so aggressively,

"Kari! She won't wake up!" The little digimon explained. Tai suddenly panicked and looked at Salamon sternly, "where is she?" Salamon jumped to the ground and started moving. Tai quickly called to Gabumon,

"Gabumon let's go!" Tai ran after salamon and didn't even care if Gabumon was behind him.

He ran into a small clearing and saw his sister leaning against a tree. He approached her slowly as he saw her chest rise and fall slowly. He felt releaved and crouched down in front of her.

"Kari?" He spoke softly and he saw her slowly open her eyes. Tai smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Glad you're okay kiddo." He said lightly. He was about to look around for any sign of anyone else when he noticed something odd about Kari. She did not grab his hand but what was stranger was the colour in her face. She was pale and her eyes seemed tired and lifeless.

"Kari?" Tai asked red flags rising in his brain.

"Where are the others? Are they okay?" Kari's question caused Tai to re-focus on the others and push his brotherly concerns to the back of his mind. They needed to locate the others and make sure no one was hurt. The two siblings started to walk and Tai was determined to find signs of the others.

Walking was weighing on Tai's mind, they weren't finding signs of the others and the longer he and Kari walked the more he wondered just what the point was of him being there. He stared at his feet and felt defeated.

"Are we ever gonna find Matt?" Gabumon spoke and Tai slightly noticed it was the first time any of them had spoken all day.

"Tai?" Kari's voice was faint while Tai stared up at a rock wall seeing a whole bunch of TV's.

"Are we even needed?" Tai spoke to the TVs and heard his sister speak softly behind him.

"Tai, maybe we need to look at this from a different light. Maybe the reboot is good. Salamon seems happier and..." she stopped and Tai didn't look back at her.

"Maybe we need to accept them as they are now. In order to move forward." Tai turned to look at Kari. He studied her a moment. His sister was always more level headed then he was but there was something about her words that reminded him of his red flags. She seemed to be hinting at more than the digimon. Tai spoke carefully to his sister,

"Kari?" Suddenly the sky above crackled. Tai looked up and saw Sora running.

"Sora!" He yelled and the distortion swallowed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kari held Salamon tight as they stood on the ship. Machinedromon and genni had chased them to the water and the group had taken refuge on a ship. Kari watched Joe and gomomon crouch together. She bit her lip and looked at Sora. She sighed seeing Biomon and Sora look at each other. She had felt Soras eyes on her as she had questioned Salamon.

"I'm sorry this is our fault." Kari looked to Mei and meicoomon and felt bad for the two of them. Her eyes traveled to her brother and Kari felt a pang in her chest. She was slightly deflated when it came to Tai. He seemed so conflicted and having a mental war within himself. She wanted to help him but she then looked at Matt and Sora. She frowned, Tai was wrapped up in whatever tug of war game the three of them were tangled in. Kari couldn't help to feel conflicted with a desire to help and slight jealousy towards Sora. Tai seemed so distant from Kari and part of it was due to Sora. The ship rocked violently as an explosion erupted in the water. Kari stood strong and held salamon close. She shook her thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

"Alright Matt and I will be bait lets go!" Tai shouted and he turned and started running and Kari clenched her teeth.

"Tai!" She screamed and she abandoned the group in favour of going after her brother. She followed the older boys to the beach and into the water. It wasn't cold and Kari pushed through the water towards the others. Tai seemed unaware she was even there and this slightly bothered her. She held onto Salamon and watched Agumon, Gabumon, Matt and Tai battle megaseadromon. Tai went under water and Kari panicked

"Tai!" Matt looked at her and gave her a nod. Kari quickly shut her mouth and watched Matt dive into the water. Time seemed to pass slowly and Kari's heart rate increased the longer she went without seeing Tai resurface. Suddenly Megaseadromon erupted from the water and aimed his nose right at Kari. Kari was frozen unable to make a decision to move or fight. A blast started heading towards her when another red flame intercepted. Kari covered her face and took a moment to adjust herself. She saw Tai, wargreymon and Matt and metalgurumon in the air. She beamed at the boys happy to see them both alive. They started fighting with metalseadromon and Tai and Matt were now safe in shallow water while their partners battled. Victory was near as metalgarurumon iced metalseadromon. Wargreymon attacked the ice block and an explosion erupted. A huge chunk of ice came hurdling towards Kari. She closed her eyes ready for impact when she felt Salamon grow hot and leave her arms. She felt nothing and was shocked to see Gatomon slice the debris and Kari smiled happy to see Gatomon again.

"Kari!" Tai yelled from the beach and Kari turned to look at him. He looked angry and Kari moved through the water towards him. Once she was closer Tai gritted his teeth.

"You should have moved." He scolded and Kari was taken aback.

"I-" Matt then cut her off

"Metalgarurumon!" Tai looked to the sky and Kari was glad his eyes were off of her. She stayed in the water while wargreymon and metalgarurumon joined Tai and Matt. They quickly dedigivolved and Kari slowly trudged through the water towards the others.

* * *

Running back to the rest of the group was less difficult then Kari had thought. She was motivated to see TK. She needed to talk to him and get away from Tai for a minute. His anger towards her had startled her and made her feel very conflicted. They ran back to the others and Kari quickly spotted TK. She darted past Tai seeing his focus was on Sora and felt more determined to talk to TK. She smiled at him happy to see he was not hurt and he returned the gesture. She looked past him at Joe and Mimi and gave the two a wave.

"Let's go back." She heard someone call and she looked at TK who gave her a quizzical look. Kari let her guard down and looked to the ground allowing her friend to see that she needed to talk to him. He nodded and she turned and made her way up the bank back to the ship. The two were ahead of the others and Kari suddenly felt slightly light headed. She coughed a moment and TK was quick to shield her from the others and stand in front of her while she hacked away. His face was full of concern and Kari felt bad. She finished her small spout of coughing and TK put his arms on her shoulders

"what's going on?" He asked and Kari grew shy and looked over at Tai who was still talking to Sora and Matt. Izzy was close to herself and TK but paid them no attention. Kari slowly began to speak,

"TK, I-" suddenly there was a loud bang and TK got closer to shield Kari from a possible attack. She was grateful for his protection. Meicoomon appeared and Kari could see a dark aura surrounding the digimon.

"Oh no." Kari whispered and TK looked up to see what Kari was seeing. He then pushed her closer to the rock and put his arms out as the digimon hovered above the group.

"Meicoomon!" Sora yelled and Kari wondered what had happened to Mei.

"TK." She put her hand on his shoulder. TK looked back at her.

"Mei, she must be in trouble!" Kari said in a panicked voice. TK went wide eyed and then nodded,

"we need to find her." He replied and Kari looked at the group, her and TK were the closest to the boat and the only ones who could sneak out undetected.

"TK?" TK waved a hand and Kari closed her mouth understanding he was thinking. She locked eyes with Mimi and moved her head indicating the boat. Mimi was wide eyed and Kari then looked at TK and pointed to herself. Mimi nodded and Kari wrapped her hands around TK's outstretched arm.

"Let's go." Kari instructed and TK's arm relaxed in Kari's

"Tokomon, Gatomon, let's go." TK whispered to the digimon. Kari allowed TK to lead but kept her grip on his arm as they snuck towards the boat. The boat was in sight and TK crouched down. Kari was forced to do the same and TK talked to Gatomon,

"Gatomon, go check on Mei." Gatomon jumped onto the boat and Kari looked back to the others. There was a crack above and Kari looked to the sky.

"TK! A distortion!" She cried and TK yelled to Gatomon,

"Gatomon! Come Back!" Kari wanted to go to her partner but TK must have sensed that would be her reaction. He ripped his arm from Kari's grip and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close with one arm and Tokomon close with the other.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried as the distortion absorbed them.

* * *

Kari stood in the desert and bit her lip. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped when she saw TK standing next to her.

"You okay?" He asked and Kari nodded,

"you?" TK smiled,

"we're fine." He said and Kari saw Tokomon tucked under his arm. She smiled at Tokomon and pinched his cheek. She then looked at the landscape and frowned,

"gatomon?" She whispered and TK kept his hand on Kari's shoulder. He squeezed and spoke softly

"I haven't seen her but." He stopped and Kari looked up at him. He was all smiles

"come on we'll find her." He then started walking and Kari rolled her eyes.

"So optimistic." Kari watched TK place Tokomon on his head,

"hey we'll be just fine." Kari giggled at TK's optimism and followed her friend through the sand.

"So what was going on before meicoomon showed up?" TK broke the silence and Kari raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Tk stopped walking to face her.

"You looked, I don't know, hurt. And then..." he stopped and Kari watched him clench his fists. He released and looked at the ground.

"You started coughing, I just, worry about you." He said sheepishly and Kari smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me TK." TK smiled and then shook his head,

"can't help it. Do you want to talk?" He asked and Kari sighed.

"Tai." TK nodded.

"Him and Matt are like a couple of babies sometimes hey? I'm starting to wonder whose looking out for who anymore." Kari knew he was trying to lighten the mood. She smiled but shook her head.

"It's not about him and Matt." TK stared at her and Kari bit her lip.

"It's, I don't know. It's the whole digital world that's eating away at him. He seems to feel so useless. At least he did. Agumon digivolved to wargreymon." TKs eyes went wide,

"he did! That's great!" Kari nodded

"metalgarurumon was there as well. So maybe that will help." TK shrugged

"So what's bothering you?" Kari paused, she thought about her news before she left to the digital world. She decided to keep that buried deep and focused on the present.

"He just got mad at me and then seemed to be ignoring me. I guess I'm just being sensitive" she conceited. She blushed feeling ashamed but felt Tk put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's not being sensitive. That's being human. You're hurt and that's okay. Tai's your brother he is acting distant and it is odd." He was silent and Kari looked at his face. She was surprised to see TK was looking sternly at her.

"I'm sure that's only part of what's bothering you. You're hiding something." Kari's mouth fell open and Tk held his gaze. Kari then closed her mouth and looked down ashamed. She felt TK's hands slip off of her shoulders and felt him step back.

"Kari, you know I'm here and you know I care. But," He looked at her sternly and Kari felt stunned.

"I won't let this go. You don't have to tell me now but soon. I want to know because I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I let you stay quiet for too long once before and you nearly got hurt. I won't let that happen again." Kari felt heat rise in her face and worried tears may start to form in her eyes. TK then shook his head and smiled.

"Come on, let's find the others." He held his hand out and Kari nodded and took his hand in her own. They made their way in silence although Kari's heart was pounding and her mind was racing. She couldn't tell TK what was going on with her, could she?


	4. Chapter 4

Tai was frustrated. He was grateful the distortion had shown up when it did since no ones digimon were ready for another fight.

"Urg these distortions are really becoming a nuisance." Mimi complained and she put her hands on her hips and stared at Tai.

"So which way do we go?" She asked and Tai looked around,

"erm... Izzy? Any ideas?" Izzy sat down and pulled out his laptop. Tai walked over with koromon and motimon to see what Izzy was looking up.

"These distortions always appear when meicoomon is near right?" He asked and Tai nodded. Izzy then typed on his computer and Tai held koromon back from falling onto the keyboard.

"There has to be away to stabilize the distortions. Or at least find a pattern in where we end up." Tai sighed and put a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Don't over work yourself man. You're no good to us brain dead." Tai stood tall leaving koromon and motimon to watch over Izzy. He walked over to Mimi.

"Mimi where were you taken the first time the distortion showed up?" Mimi was thoughtful a moment.

"A cliff slide, me and tentomon were on the side of a mountain." Tai nodded and looked around. They weren't at a mountain. They were in the woods.

"What about you Izzy?" Tai asked his friend and Izzy replied eyes remaining on the screen in front of him.

"Matt, gomomon, agumon and I were in the desert. By train tracks." Tai pursed his lips then moved towards the trees

"Matt! Sora!" He called. There was no answer and he looked to his side to see Mimi join him.

"Why are we always separated?" She said hanging her head. Tai smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chin up Meems, Izzy will save us. Won't you Iz." Tai looked to Izzy whose face was red.

"I-uh-I mean." Tai and Mimi laughed and then Tai sobered.

"Meicoomon and Genni or whoever that guy is are still out there. We should move" Mimi nodded and bent down to pick up her partner. Tai could hear tanemon purr in Mimi's arms. Tai moved to pick up Koromon.

"Come on Izzy, we can find the others on our own."

The small group moved through the woods. Tai watched Koromon bounce ahead of him. He smiled at his little digimon and then frowned. He stopped and looked back at the others.

"We should find something to eat. Our digimon are no use to us without any food."

"Wow Tai you actually sounded like a leader there." Tai whipped his head to the left and was surprised to see Matt and tsunomon pushing their way through the foliage.

"Matt! Are you guys okay?" Izzy asked and Matt nodded,

"just peachy. Pretty lucky the distortion showed up when it did." Tai stared at Matt while he heard Mimi agree.

"Yeah but have you seen anyone else?" Matt shook his head,

"not yet just you guys." Tai then smirked at Matt.

"Alright then, let's get some food." Matt nodded and joined Tai.

They sat in a circle eating some fruits they had been able to find. Tai barely touched his and koromon continued to snap at the untouched berries in Tai's hand.

"You should leave some for Tai Koromon." Tanemon berated but Tai quickly waved his hand,

"it's fine, eat up little buddy." He said as he pushed the rest of his portion of berries in front of his digimon.

"You need to eat to you know." Matt said cooly and Tai rolled his eyes. He stood up and looked around. He was trying to understand why everything wasn't happening.

 _What is causing all this disruption?_

Tai thought as he looked through the trees. He saw something move and tilted his head trying to gauge if it was a person a digimon or nothing.

"What did you see?" Matt spoke and Tai jumped slightly as the blond stood next to him. Tai frowned,

"I don't know. I thought I saw something move over there." He pointed and Matt followed Tai's outstretched finger. Tai then lowered his arm.

"Why do you think all of this is happening Matt?" Tai could see Matt was surprised and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know I've been, difficult." Tai said slowly. Matt scoffed,

"difficult?" Tai growled,

"well you're no picnic either." Tai crossed his arms and Matt stood with a hand on his hip.

"I don't know. But we're clearly needed right?" Tai stared at Matt and then looked down.

"Right?" Tai heard Matt say again. That was where Tai was stuck, he wasn't sure they were.

"Tai?" Tai looked at Matt and shook his head.

"I'm not so sure. But it's not going to do anything to do nothing." Matt smirked and put a hand out.

"That's all I've been wanting you to do man. We can't do nothing. Something needs to be done. We need to fight and work as a team." Tai smiled,

"like wargreymon and metalgarurumon." Matt nodded.

"Yeah just like them." Tai grabbed Matts hand.

"Alright. We do this together." The two older teens smiled at eachother and Mimi came up to them.

"Finally you two are over your little tiff! You both are worse than girls sometimes!" She exclaimed and Tai and Matt shook their heads at each other. Izzy stood and Tai looked over at him. He saw the digimon had digivolved and smiled

"alright agumon you got your strength back!" Agumon walked over,

"I think so, I'm still hungry." Tai crouched down and chuckled,

"we'll find you more food little buddy."

"Well I'm glad you two have patched things up. Now maybe we can move and find your siblings." Tai looked at Izzy and then Matt. Matt appeared to have a similar look which made Tai believe his friend was thinking the same thing. They had both forgotten about their siblings. Tai frowned and made eye contact with Izzy.

"Iz, any luck locating any of the others digivices?" Izzy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Mimi yelled before he could get a word out

"Sora!" Tai whipped round and saw Sora, Mei, and Joe walking towards them. Tai quickly waved at them!

"Are you guys okay?" Sora jogged over and joined the group.

"We're fine! Gomomon said he saw you guys through the trees. We're lucky we found you when we did." Izzy stepped forward.

"We found some food feel free to help yourself though I think agumon might have ate most of it." Sora smiled and turned to the others behind her

"Mei, come have some fruit. You too biomon." Tai watched Biomon fly over to Palmon and Tentomon who were still sitting by the food. He looked past Sora at Mei who looked miserable. He cringed unsure what to say to her. Fortunately Mimi stepped up to the task.

"Come on Mei, why don't you me and Sora hang out with the digimon." Mimi wrapped an arm around Mei and pulled the shy girl towards the others. Tai then focused his attention to Joe.

"You alright Joe?" Tai asked and Joe had an uneasy look on his face. He didn't look into Tais eyes. Matt stepped towards him

"what's up Joe? Why won't you look at Tai?" Joe then sighed. He turned his head to the woods and called out

"gomomon, gatomon! Come over here." Tai watched as the two digimon appeared through the trees and came closer. Tai quickly stepped forward,

"gatomon? Where's Kari?" He inquired. Gatomon shook her head.

"I don't know." Tai looked to Matt and then to Joe,

"have you seen her?" He asked and Matt stepped beside him and added

"or TK?" Joe shook his head,

"We found gatomon on her own. We haven't seen any sign of Kari or TK anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Kari felt hot and tired. She dragged her feet behind TK and wiped her brow. She needed to pull herself together.

"If we walk to those trees over there we can take a break in the shade." TK said and Kari nodded

"sure." She choked out and she saw TK turn to face her.

"You o-" he stopped and his jaw dropped. Kari was panting slightly and turned her head to look behind her wondering what TK was looking at. She saw nothing but sand and turned back to TK.

"What?" She asked between breaths and TK closed the space between them and quickly pulled his sleeve to cover his hand. Kari was confused, completely at a loss for what on earth TK was doing. He then pressed his white sleeve to Kari's nose.

"Lean forward." Kari did as she was told and TK put a hand on the back of her head.

"You're bleeding." He said and Kari closed her eyes not wanting to see the blood pour from her nose. It took a few minutes but eventually TK helped Kari stand tall. He used the back of his sleeve to wipe her nose clean and Kari could see that the end of his sleeve was soaked in her blood.

"I'm so sorry." Kari whispered. TK ignored her and continued to clean her face.

"Can you walk?" Kari nodded and took a step back from TK. However, the combination of the heat and having her head dangling forward made her incredibly light headed. She swayed slightly and TK was quick to support her.

"I've got you." He said and Kari smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered and TK moved to carry her.

"It'd be easier if you could get on my back." He suggested and Kari nodded. He stood in front of her and Kari gripped his shoulders. She had very little strength but dug deep to find just enough to hop onto his back. He gripped her legs securing her body onto his back and Kari went limp. She was exhausted.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and TK adjusted her and started moving.

"Don't talk. Just close your eyes." Tokomon then spoke.

"Is she okay TK?" He asked and Kari heard TK groan.

"I hope so."

* * *

Kari felt her head drop and she jerked quickly to catch herself. She inhaled and squeezed her eyes tight before opening them.

"She's awake TK!" Kari looked to her left and saw Tokomon. She frowned and then adjusted herself to sit straighter. She was leaning against a tree and was curious if she was still in the woods with Tai.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" TK crouched down in front of her and Kari remembered she was not with her brother but in a desert with TK. She hummed softly a moment,

"mmm, yeah. Sorry. How long was I out for?" TK moved to sit next to her,

"not very long, maybe 20 minutes." Kari closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry. I keep holding people back." She whispered. TK made a low exhale and Kari looked over at him. She could see his face was stern and his eyes were closed.

"You okay?" She asked and TK suddenly stood.

"Fine." He spat and he bent down to pick up Tokomon. He stood just on the outline of the shade the tree was providing. Kari watched his back tense while the breeze lightly blew the back of his shirt. Her eyes gazed down to his left arm and she saw how red his sleeve was. Kari quickly put a hand to her nose and was relived to feel it was dry.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" TK spoke matter of factly. Kari tilted her head to the side,

"tell you what?" She asked and she watched TK clench his hands into fists. The two were silent, TK didn't turn around and Kari started to feel self conscious.

"We should find the others." He said after a minute. Kari slowly eased herself onto her feet. She wanted to stand beside her friend but remained still. She was slightly afraid of him at this moment.

"Do you want to come or stay?" TK asked still not turning to look at her. Kari swallowed

"let's go." She replied and TK started to move into the sun. Kari gingerly followed being sure to keep a reasonable distance between them.

The desert did turn from sand into rock. Kari was happy to not be trudging through the sand though she was not a fan of the barren rocks.

"Well at least we have more shade." TK commented breaking the almost hour long silence.

"Let's stop here." TK sat down on a rock that was shaded by an above one that was protruding out into the canyon. Kari remained standing but entered the small shade space and leaned her back against the rock wall.

"You know if it was anyone else, I probably would have given up." Kari looked over at TK who was staring at her. Tokomon sat in TK's lap and Kari was unsure what to say.

"You have ruined me Kari Kamiya. Just ruined me." Kari was wide eyed, _what is he_ _talking about?_

She thought. TK shook his head and then continued staring into Kari's eyes

"you have no idea how infuriating you are." Kari's eyes felt tender and she started to feel attacked. She remained silent and TK looked down at his digimon.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me." He whispered and Kari prepared herself for the other shoe to drop. She looked at her feet, she couldn't understand what she had done to upset TK so fiercely. She closed her eyes expecting him to end their friendship and walk away. She heard him stand and knew when she opened her eyes, he'd be gone. She then felt arms wrap themselves around her and she was pulled into someone's chest. She breathed in and knew it was TK. She returned the embrace and opened her eyes.

"TK?" She mumbled and TK hushed her.

"Just a moment." He squeezed her and Kari squeezed back. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and breathed in.

"I got a call from the doctors." She felt TK's heart rate increase.

"I have leukaemia." She whispered and TK didn't let go. He gently released her and moved back so his forehead was resting against hers

"when did you find out?" He inquired and Kari closed her eyes

"The day before we came here." She replied and TK rubbed her arms. He then kissed her forehead and Kari felt her cheeks grow hot. His forehead rested against hers again and TK spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you." Kari moved her face and stared at TK. She had seen it before but it was crystal clear in this moment, TK had matured. He was more than Kari expected and she stared at him wondering when he became so strong and wise. She felt herself becoming mesmerized by the features in his face. She then kissed his cheek. Her lips lingered on his skin and she slowly pulled away,

"thank you." She whispered and she moved back to take in his reaction. His face was red and he looked embarrassed.

"Er, for what?" He squeaked and Kari smiled. She loved when his 'manly' visage faltered slightly. It reminded her that he was more human than she thought sometimes.

"For being you." TK was still red and Kari giggled.

"If all the girls at school could see you now. They'd be swooning." She stepped out of his arms and TK shook his head,

"you know the only person I have eyes for." Kari nodded and winked

"Matt, I know." TK smirked and walked towards her. Kari felt her cheeks burn as he got closer. She would have stepped back but the rock wall was at her back and there was no where else to go. TK stared at her lips a moment.

"Yeah, Matt." He whispered and then he brought his hand up and placed it on her forehead.

"Does Tai know?" He asked while he kept the back of his hand on her forehead. Kari shook her head,

"just my mum. We were going to tell him and Dad in a week. I wanted to give him time to get through whatever mental battles he's been struggling with." TK removed his hand and sighed,

"never thinking about yourself." Kari smirked,

"its overrated and not that interesting." She replied smugly. TK then placed a finger under her chin.

"That could not be further from the truth." He then placed his lips on hers and suddenly Kari saw a flash of white above them.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was setting and so Tai and the group reluctantly set up camp. Mei was still keeping her distance and Tai frowned watching the girl huddled up away from the group. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"You know, the fire gets warmer the closer you get to it." He smirked and Mei stared at him.

"I'm fine thanks." She mumbled and Tai pursed his lips,

"so what exactly happened on the ship?" He asked and Mei's face fell.

"Tai." Sora stood and joined him. Tai quickly waved his hands,

"I just thought she would want to talk about it. I wasn't trying to pick a fight." He said defensively and Sora turned to look at Mei. Tai looked behind him seeing Matt shaking his head. Tai felt bad but refocused on Mei.

"I'll keep watch, why doesn't everyone get some sleep." He said defeated. Sora sat and put an arm around Mei. Tai then turned back to the group.

"We going to bed Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai shook his head.

"You are little buddy. I'm gonna keep a look out." Joe stood and Tai looked to the oldest chosen.

"Tai, you sure you want to keep watch?" Joe asked and Tai smiled.

"Always the worrier Joe." Tai commented. He then shook his head,

"I'm good Joe, you take it easy, Mimi and Izzy and you fought hard against machinedromon. You guys deserve some sleep." Joe stared at Tai and Tai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Joe relax." He patted his shoulder and Joe tended at the contact. Tai laughed and turned to the others. Mimi was laying out a blanket and Izzy was on his computer. Tai went over to Izzy and smirked,

"I think we've done enough for today." He suggested and Izzy sighed.

"We still haven't found TK or Kari." Tai nodded. The fact that his sister was missing was weighing on him but for the sake of the team he put on a brave face.

"We will. In the meantime I'm sure they are safe. We have to trust that we have come far enough and grown strong enough to handle this on our own. We've been separated before." Izzy nodded and then tilted his head,

"never knew you could be so level headed Tai. Last time we got separated from Kari I think I ended up with a black eye." Tai smirked,

"We all have to do our part. Maybe TK and Kari are able to take on a part of this fight that we can't." Izzy was thoughtful,

"like when we were separated from the dark masters." Tai nodded

"exactly, we each have a part to play. If we can be together it's for a reason and if not, we have to trust there's a reason for that too." Matt then spoke behind Tai,

"You know if it wasn't for the hair I would think you weren't Tai Kamiya." Tai turned and frowned at Matts comment.

"What makes me an imposter?" He asked and Matt chuckled,

Pi"The fact that you are making sense and valid points." Tai was unimpressed

"ha-ha" he said sarcastically. "Alright everyone go to bed." He announced and he heard Sora snicker.

"Yes Mom." She chided and Tai pointed a finger at her,

"hey that's your role." He then pointed at himself

"I'm just the leader." He said smugly and the group laughed,

"whatever Tai. If that makes you feel good." Mimi rolled her eyes and Tai stopped smiling,

"hey. I am." He said in a whine. The group laughed and Sora stood.

"Okay, Tai you'll take first watch. But make sure you sleep!" She demanded and Tai saluted her,

"yes mother." Sora frowned and Mimi pulled something out of her bag,

"I still have a charge on my mobile. I'll set an alarm so Tai you won't stay up all night. Someone can take over in an hr or so." Izzy packed up his laptop.

"Great idea Mimi." He smiled and Tai and Matt crossed their arms and stared at Izzy,

"yeah really great idea meems." They said staring humorously at Izzy. Izzy caught them staring and blushed. He quickly turned away and Matt and Tai chuckled.

Tai heard the twinkle from Mimi's phone. He was slightly relieved though he wanted to stay up. Sora rolled over and pressed a button on Mimi's mobile silencing the device. Tai watched her rub her eyes and stand.

"Okay, bed. Now." She commanded in a sleepy voice. Tai sighed,

"I think you should go back to sleep." Sora then got angry.

"Tai Kamiya. Go. To. Bed!" She yelled and there were groans from the other chosen as Sora's raised voice had clearly woken them.

"Tai if you don't do as she says I will make palmon poison ivy you to the ground." Mimi threatened and Tai exhaled.

"Fine." He took Sora's spot between Mei and Mimi and closed his eyes. He felt himself start to fade but then heard a noise coming from Mei. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl to his right. Her face was tense but she was still asleep.

"Meicoomon." She whispered. Tai sighed. He looked over at Agumon who was wedged between Gatomon and Gabumon. He knew what it was like to be separated from your partner and felt bad for Mei. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted to Kari. He really hoped wherever she was she was safe.

* * *

"TAI!" Tai heard someone scream his name and his eyes shot open.

"Kari!" He exclaimed. His eyes adjusted and he saw Mimi running towards him. He looked around and suddenly started to panic. It was light out and he was no longer in the same spot he had fallen asleep in.

"What happened?" Tai asked. Mimi put her hands on her legs to catch her breath.

"Another distortion appeared, while we were sleeping." She stood tall and Tai stood as well.

"We're we separated again?" Tai asked and Mimi shook her head,

"not really. Izzy and Mei are back that way." She pointed behind her and then to the left.

"Matt and Joe went to find food." Tai nodded

"Sora? The digimon?"

"Right here Tai." Sora approached with Agumon and Biyomon on either side. Tai smiled and Agumon ran to him. Tai greeted his partner.

"Well that's good we are all still together." He said smiling at Agumon.

"Well not exactly, Kari and TK are still missing." Sora informed and Tai looked up.

"Did meicoomon show up?" The girls shook their heads.

"There was no warning for this distortion." Sora answered. Tai surveyed the forest. It was odd, it looked slightly familiar.

"Have we been here before?" Tai asked and he heard movement behind him. Joe and Matt appeared with their partners.

"It's the woods, it all looks the same doesn't it?" Matt asked and Tai shook his head. "It feels different." Joe then put his finger to his chin

"I have to agree with Tai. This does feel more familiar." The small group exchanged glances a moment before Mimi spoke.

"Let's go check in with Izzy and Mei. Maybe Izzy knows where we are." The girl turned on her heel and Tai and the others followed her to Izzy and Mei.

The group gathered around and Izzy packed up his laptop.

"It's clear this is a similar area." Matt then stepped forward. "Let's get moving. We've been separated from TK and Kari for too long. We need to find them." Tai nodded and the group started moving. Tai surveyed the trees suspiciously as they walked. Tai walked in step with Matt,

"Matt, you see this?" Tai whispered and Matt nodded. "I think I know where we are." Tai stopped and tilted his head.

"Where are we?" Tai could feel the rest of the group stop and stare at the two teens. Matt stared past Tai at the trees. Tai was about to step forward when suddenly vines shot out from the ground and wrapped around his wrists. Tai's eyes bugged as more vines wrapped around his arms and legs. He heard the others cry out and looked to see they too were being attacked by vines.

"What is going on?!" Tai exclaimed staring at the ground.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled and suddenly his stomach dropped as he noticed non of the digimon were with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kari was sitting on the grassy forest ground. She bit her lip wondering where the distortion had taken her.

"TK?!" She called out though her voice wasn't very loud.

"I can't find him." Tokomon jumped onto Kari's lap. Kari smiled at the little digimon,

"we'll find him. We should find you something to eat though." Kari stood and Tokomon remained in her arms.

"I am hungry." He stated and Kari giggled,

"I'm sure you are." Kari pushed through some low hanging branches and smiled as she recognised a berry bush.

"Look Tokomon, berries." Tokomon jumped out of her arms and started devouring berries off the bush. Kari smiled and looked around. It was silent in the woods but she didn't feel alone. She felt as though someone was watching her.

"You stay here and eat Tokomon, I'll be right back." Tokomon didn't acknowledge Kari's words though she wasn't bothered. She moved past Tokomon onto the path.

The trees were dark and Kari shivered slightly.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own." A voice spoke and Kari turned to look behind her. She couldn't see anyone.

"Hello? Tai?" She heard a low chuckle,

"no your brother isn't here." The hair on the back of Kari's neck rose as the voice spoke again.

"Who are you?" Kari peered through the trees and suddenly saw red eyes staring at her. She stepped back and gasped.

"Don't be alarmed, child." The eyes moved towards her and Kari put her hand out,

"stop, don't come any closer." The voice chuckled,

"your partner isn't here." It said and Kari gulped. The eyes were attached to a tree that was moving. Kari tilted her head, she recognised this digimon.

"I know you." She whispered and the digimon chucked again.

"Well we weren't ever formally introduced. Though I'm sure friendship told you all about me." Kari's mouth was open slightly as she stared. She couldn't remember the name but she knew he had been around the first time she came to the digital world. "Who are you?" She asked and the tree smirked.

"Cherrymon." Cherrymon replied. Kari moved back and shook her head,

"how do you remember me?" She asked and Cherrymon rested on his walking stick.

"I remember everything. I also know you are weak right now." Kari became stern,

"I am not." She spoke and Cherrymon laughed again. She wasn't a fan of his laugh.

"Stubborn. I like that. Well it's no use trying to act tough for me. I know too much. You're trying too hard to impress those you care about. Your partner, Gatomon. She has a dark past. This reboot has made her forget and so you think this is a good thing." Kari winced slightly. Cherrymon continued

"And then there is your brother. You are trying so hard to make him feel better it is hurting you. He doesn't care about you." Kari then got angry.

"That's a lie!" She snapped and Cherrymon laughed,

"look at you! You have to defend him even from the truth. Answer me this child. If your brother cares so deeply, why hasn't he found you yet?" Kari kept her mouth in a straight line,

"I haven't found him yet either." She countered. Cherrymon gave her a look that made Kari question herself.

"But he's the older brother. He promised to protect you. He swore he'd never let you get hurt again. Didn't he?" Kari felt her heart beat increase.

She remembered years ago after she had been in the hospital. Tai was tucking her into bed, "I promise never to let you get hurt like this again Kari." He said to her.

Kari then shook the memory away.

"We were just kids. And anyways he's kept his promise." She said strongly. Cherrymon nodded,

"really? Has he really kept his promise? You've been targeted by darkness. Your light makes you the most vulnerable of all the digidestined and yet where is your brother? Chasing the child of love is he not?" Kari couldn't believe what Cherrymon was saying what scared her more was, she was starting to believe it. She tried to stay strong.

"Sora and Tai have been friends for a long time. That's what Tai does, he looks out for his friends. He's our leader." Cherrymon didn't buy her words,

"but you're his sister. You should come first. He should protect you and make sure you're safe before he looks after the others." Kari shook her head. It hurt how much sense the digimon was making.

"You don't know what you're talking about. This isn't about me!" She said sternly.

"It never is, is it?" Cherrymon asked and Kari felt her knees shake.

"You are always forgotten. Left to make sure everyone else is okay. Why can't it just be about you for once?" Kari's hands shook as she clenched them into fists.

"Please stop." She whispered. Cherrymon ignored her plea,

"you are on your own. No one not even your brother can save you now." Kari felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" A shot of air hit Cherrymon and Kari looked to see Patamon flying towards her.

"Patamon!" She yelled and Cherrymon growled,

"hey!" Patamon stared at Cherrymon,

"leave her alone you big bully!" Kari smiled at the small digimon. Patamon flew next to her and stopped right in front of her and stared at Cherrymon. Cherrymon went from angry to amused.

"Sure I'll leave her alone, for now." He the looked with his red eyes at Kari.

"Kari, don't forget what I said. Completely alone." He then made his way back into the shadows of the trees. Kari held her arms out and Patamon flew into them.

"Thank you Patamon." Patamon smiled,

"you're a friend of TK's and Salamon was right, you are really nice." Kari rubbed Patamons head, Patamon then continued,

"besides, he made you cry. That's not very nice." Kari nodded, "thank you. Let's go find TK." Patamon flew out of Kari's arms and led the way through the woods. Kari watched the little digimon and followed behind. She was no longer smiling however, since Cherrymons words were on replay in her mind.

They walked when suddenly Kari stopped and gasped,

"I recognise this place." She said aloud and Patamon turned in the air to face her.

"Are we close to TK?" Kari shook her head,

"I hope not." She was staring at a house. She knew the house, it was Puppetmons. She bit her lip remembering when TK was taken inside on their first adventure. _He could be in there._ She thought but then another thought came to her.

 _And so could Puppetmon._

She wasn't sure what to do. She needed Gatomon.

"TK might be in there." Kari began and Patamon perked up.

"But we need to be careful. If we are going to look, we can't be seen." Patamon nodded and Kari and the flying digimon slowly approached the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Gabumon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Biyomon!" The other digidestend were yelling for their partners. The vines were pulling harder and Tai could no longer stay on his feet. He was yanked to the ground and his face was pushed into the dirt.

"Ah!" He growled. He felt the vines snake their way around his mid section and his mobility became non existing.

"Ag-u-mon!" Tai growled. He felt the cool plant make its way around his neck and Tai felt his air supply become thin. He tried to cough and desperately tried to wriggle free from the deathly hold. He could no longer breathe and the cries of struggle from the other destined became faded. Tai felt his eyes droop and everything slowed down. Tai's eyes closed and he accepted his fate.

* * *

"MATT!" Tai's eyes opened slowly and he slowly felt air going into his lungs. He then felt his arms grow limp. Tai then inhaled and sat up.

"Holy shit." He breathed and he watched the vines retreat into the earth. He looked around and saw the others all catching their breath and slowly start to stand up.

"How?" Tai asked to no one in particular. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Tai turned and his jaw dropped,

"T-TK?" He stuttered and the young blond smirked.

"You guys looked a little tied up. Thought you could use a hand." Tai could have kissed the kid.

"You yelled for Matt?" Tai asked to make sense of all the events that had transpired. TK nodded,

"it's not everyday you see your brother turning blue from lack of oxygen. May have scared me a tad." He winked and then offered a hand to Tai. Tai shook his head amused by TK. He took TK's hand and allowed TK to pull him to his feet. Tai then looked over everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?" There were groans and a few 'yeah's'. Tai took a deep breath and then focused.

"Where is Agumon?" He asked the burning question he was sure was on everyone else's mind.

"PALMON?!" Mimi cried into the forest and Tai sighed. "What is going on?" He said to no one in particular.

"We should move, Kari and Tokomon are out there and it's been too quiet." Tai quickly looked at TK,

"You know where Kari is?" He asked and TK's face fell. Tai stared at the younger teen and suddenly became suspicious. The blond's face was loosing colour and he looked slightly angry.

"We were in the desert." He started and Tai watched the others gather round.

"Was it with a long railway track?" Izzy asked and TK shook his head.

"No. Just sand. Anyways it was us and Tokomon. Then..." he stopped and Tai studied TK. He wasn't sure what he felt towards the younger boy but he felt his hands clench into fists.

"Then what?" He said sternly and TK shook his head.

"Just the distortion. I ended up here and heard you guys struggling. I haven't seen any of the digimon." He said quickly. Matt stepped forward,

"you alright squirt?" He asked and TK stared at the ground.

"We should go." He said and Tai felt like TK was hiding something.

"I think I heard something this way." Mei spoke quietly and Tai was surprised to see the girl step forward and address the group. Sora then looked behind her,

"where Mei?" She asked and Mei pointed to the left.

"Over there." Tai looked and nodded.

"Alright let's find our partners." He instructed and he stepped over a root and led the team in the direction Mei had pointed.

Tai wanted to keep his eyes forward but kept glancing down expecting something to jump out at them.

"Hello digidestined." Tai jumped and looked around. He could not see anyone other than the other chosen.

"Hello?" Mimi called.

"Sincerity." The voice replied. Tai saw her frown and scanned the woods.

"Hey who are you?" Tai demanded. "Let's play a game Courage." Tai looked to Izzy and Matt. The two were looking at him and Tai gave them a nod.

"What do you want?" Tai asked keeping his eyes on Izzy and Matt. The two others started moving backwards. Tai moved to the others trying to get everyone to hide in the shadows. He wanted to get whomever it was out in the open.

"You want your digimon do you not?" The voice asked and Tai gave Joe and TK a head nod. TK moved to Mei and Sora and pushed the girls gently towards the bushes. Tai watched the others slowly slip into the trees.

"What have you done with them?" Tai demanded now on his own in the small clearing. He heard a rush of air and turned to see Gennai standing behind him.

"Hello Tai." He said and he lunged his hand out and wrapped it around Tai's neck. Tai was shocked and Gennai lifted him from the ground.

"You can't win Courage. You're unworthy and unwanted." Tai struggled against Gennai's unnatural strength.

"You have failed. The digital world doesn't need you. You are just getting in the way!"

"TAI!" Matt jumped from the bushes with a large stick in his hands. He then attacked Gennai and the surprise caused the imposter to release his hold on Tai. Tai fell to the ground and put a hand to his sore neck. He saw Matt squaring off while Gennai faced him.

"You can't save anyone Friendship. You're weak and unworthy!" Tai shook his head,

"that's not true Matt!" He yelled and Tai felt around for a stick or weapon of some sort.

"You will always be second." Gennai said darkly and Tai growled. Matt looked at Tai and Tai started panicking.

"Don't listen to him Matt!" Tau said sternly. Gennai then turned to face Tai. Tai scrambled to his feet. Gennai kicked him back to the ground and Tai fell hard.

"Ahh!" Matt yelled and Tai watched him swing at Gennai again. Gennai was knocked to the side and Tai rolled over seeing the others jump out of the bushes. Gennai then smirked at Tai and Matt.

"See you soon" and then he disappeared. Tai punched the earth. "Dammit!" He yelled and he breathed heavily.

"What the hell is going on!" He cursed and he saw a hand in front of his face.

"Come on. Let's find the digimon." Matt smirked and Tai grabbed his hand. He stood and he put a hand on Matts shoulder.

"He was wrong. About everything." Tai said sternly. Matt smiled.

"I know." The two smiled at each other and Sora stepped towards them.

"Come on, Mei and I found something you both will want to see."


	9. Chapter 9

"Patamon be careful." Kari instructed. The little digimon flew into the house while Kari quickly made sure there was no one following. Kari then ran around the back of the house to find another entrance. There was a back door and Kari quickly turned the knob. The door opened and she stuck her head in to see if anyone was on the other side.

"I don't think anyone's here." Patamon flew in front of her and Kari screamed

"AH!" She fell back and landed with a thud on her back side.

"Oh oops did I do that?" Patamon asked and Kari put a hand to her chest.

"It's okay." She said once she caught her breath. Kari stood and slowly entered the home.

"So you haven't seen anyone?" She asked as the two made their way inside.

"Nope. There's no one here. I did find a ton of toys and costumes though." Patamon flew to the stairs and Kari bit her lip.

"This doesn't feel right. Why wouldn't puppetmon be here?" She whispered, still not trusting to raise her voice any louder. The stairs creaked under her weight as she stepped up the stairs.

"Come on it was over here." Patamon said louder than Kari was comfortable with. She hushed the small digimon and moved faster to stay close to Patamon.

"Hush Patamon." Patamon turned and looked at her.

"Kari I already explored this place. There is no one here." Kari nodded though she didn't trust it.

"I know. I just think we should be cautious." She said sheepishly. Patamon flew into a room and called to Kari.

"Come look at this stuff." Kari looked back down the stairs making sure they were empty. She then jogged into the room Patamon was in. She stopped once inside surprised at the room. It was brightly coloured and had a ton of toys.

"Erm, I don't understand." She said confused. She frowned and picked up a stuffed animal.

"Does Puppetmon collect this stuff?" She asked. Patamon shrugged and then dove towards a pile of clothes.

"Look here." He said as he popped up with a hat on his head. Kari giggled and gently plucked the hat off.

"Well have to give this one to TK. Add it to his collection." She mused. Patamon looked at the hat,

"TK really cares about me doesn't he." Patamon stated. Kari smiled,

"yeah he does. We all do." She thought about Gatomon and felt her smile slip. She was hoping her partner was okay, wherever she was.

"Hey I wonder what's in here." Patamon snapped Kari out of her thoughts. She watched the flying digimon make his way over to a large chest. Kari was curious as well and followed him. Patamon landed on top and looked at Kari.

"What is it Kari?" He asked and Kari shook her head.

"I'm not sure." She ran a finger across the top. She felt drawn to the chest. It was like she was meant to find it. The chest moved slightly and Kari pulled her hand back and yelled

"ah!" Patamon was in the air and the two stared at the chest. It was silent. But then it moved again. Kari jumped but then licked her lips.

"H-hello?" She spoke and Patamon looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed and Kari shushed him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked the chest again. She heard a mumble and lowered herself to the chest.

"Hello?" She asked again and listened with an ear right to the wood. "We're in here!" Her eyes bugged out, she knew that voice.

"Agumon?!" She called and she heard movement inside the chest,

"Kari?!" Kari beamed,

"Gatomon!"

"We're in here! Some crazy digimon locked us in here!" Gatomon explained. Kari smiled relief of finding her digimon flooding through her.

"We'll get you out!" Kari said and then she stood and turned to Patamon.

"Patamon can you give them a hand?" Kari asked and Patamon nodded

"you got it." Patamon then inhaled

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shot at the lock and the chest flew open. Gatomon then flew out and Kari was quick to catch her.

"Gatomon! You're okay!" She held her partner close and smiled. Kari looked over Gatomons shoulder at the rest of the digimon who were all out of the chest.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked and Agumon looked out the window of the room they were in.

"Where's Tai?" He asked and Kari set Gatomon down to peer out the window as well.

"Where did you see them last?" She asked the group. Tentomon walked towards her.

"I think we were in the woods." Kari nodded and then noticed something moving from the trees towards the house. A wooden figure with a large hammer.

"Puppetmon! We have to hide!" She exclaimed and she turned to scoop up Gatomon.

"This way!" Patamon flew to the hallway and Kari and the digimon ran after him.

"We have to seperate." Kari instructed though she didn't like the idea of it. The digimon nodded and Kari, Patamon, Gatomon and Agumon went one way, while Tentomom, Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon and Gabumon went another. Kari quickly opened a closet door and gestured the three she was with inside. She then followed and struggled a moment to ease the door closed. She felt her breathing get louder and then she heard a door open downstairs.

"This digidestined think their so tough!" Puppetmon yelled to no one.

"I'll show them." Kari could here the click clacking of Puppetmons wooden steps moving up the stairs. She held her breath hoping non of them were caught.

"HEY! Where did everyone go?!" Puppetmon yelled and Kari looked down and the digimon.

"Those Brats! How'd they get in here! Cherrymon and Gennai were supposed to keep them busy!" Kari gulped and then held her breath as Puppetmon moved closer to her hiding spot.

"I'll show them! Let's see where did I put it." Puppetmon passed the closet and Kari let out a small breath.

"Kari we should get out of here." Gatomon whispered. Kari agreed but had no idea how to leave without being caught. She peered through a small crack on the side of the door and her eyes went wide.

"What's Gabumon doing?!" She whispered. She could see Gabumon moving in plain sight. She was torn between keeping her hiding place a secret and calling out to the digimon to hide. She put her hand on the closet door knob when she heard a familiar voice.

"PUPPETMON!" Her brother was yelling and Kari couldn't believe he was near.

"What does he want." Puppetmon grumbled and Kari heard a window open.

"Hello there digidestined!" He yelled out and Kari could hear Tai reply but couldn't distinguish what her brother was saying. She realised she should use this opportunity to move.

"Let's go." She slowly eased the door open and the digimon followed her out.

"You think the nine of you are so tough?! Without your partners you're useless!" Puppetmon yelled and Kari could see his back was to her and the digimon. She then pointed and mouthed

"go." To the digimon and they all slowly stepped towards the stairs.

"Hey wait a minute! There are only eight! One of you is missing!" Just as he said it Kari watched Puppetmon turn and lock eyes with her. Kari was frozen but managed to yell

"RUN!" Just as Puppetmon lunged towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

Tai followed Sora and Mei. Gennai's or whomever that was, appearance had shaken him up a bit. He looked behind him at Matt who was staring at the trees. Tai wanted to ask Matt about the trees but Sora interrupted his thoughts.

"Look there." She said and Tai moved to stand next to her. He was surprised, "Puppetmon?!" Tai asked as he stared at the mansion in the clearing.

"Wait what?" TK moved next to Tai and Tai saw his jaw drop.

"no way." He whispered and Tai turned to the group.

"I have a hunch." Tai started and TK jumped in.

"Our digimon?" He asked and Tai nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mei asked quietly and Joe stepped forward.

"Puppetmon was a dark master digimon we fought our first time here. He's a trickster so even with the reboot he probably had something to do with the disappearances of our digimon." TK nodded and added,

"That's his house there." Tai watched Mei look at the house and she looked down.

"I'm guessing meicoomon isn't there." She said with a sigh. Izzy moved to stand next to Tai.

"No but if we can get our digimon back we have a better chance at finding Meicoomon and turning him good again." Tai pulled a face. He wanted that for Mei but he also didn't want to give the girl false hope. Tai inhaled and stepped through the bushes,

"alright I'm gonna see if anyone's home. You guys hang tight." TK then jumped after Tai,

"Tai wait! Don't forget who knows that house! I'm coming too." Tai sighed and rolled his eyes fine,

"let's go TK." Matt then called to the boys

"wait!" Tai and TK stopped and Matt pointed,

"Joe, TK's bleeding." Tai's gaze lowered to TK's arm and he saw the younger teens white sleeve caked in blood. TK turned and shrugged it off

"not my blood. Let's go Tai." Tai was still a moment,

"wait who's blood is it?" He asked but TK shushed him.

"I think I see movement up there!" TK pointed to the second story window and Tai focused. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"PUPPETMON!" He yelled. Him and Tk didn't wait long before Puppetmon stuck his wooden head out of the window.

"Hello there Digidestined!" Tai smirked,

"you're out numbered puppetmon!" He yelled and Puppetmon craned his neck. Tai could see he was counting all the others who were just in view from behind the bushes. The digimon smirked.

"You think the nine of you are so tough?! Without your partners you're useless!" He cried and Tai and TK shared a look.

 _He does have them_

Tai thought. Puppetmon looked everyone over again and Tai opened his mouth to speak. Puppetmon spoke first,

"Hey wait a minute! There are only eight! One of you is missing." Tai's mouth was still opened and he watched the digimon turn and look back into the house.

"Hey!" He yelled and Tai's eyes went wide,

"Kari!" Tai called. Puppetmon disappeared from view and Tai ran to the house. He got to the door and was surprised TK had beaten him,

"Tai! Go around back!" The blond instructed and Tai didn't have time to negotiate since TK opened the door and slipped inside. Tai moved but then stopped when he saw something coming towards them from the sky.

"MATT!" He yelled and Matt jumped out from the bushes. Tai then pointed,

"MEICOOMON!" He yelled as the digimon howled and lunged at the ground. There was an explosion and Tai shielded his face from the dust.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Tai heard Puppetmon cry and Tai was torn between going inside and staying with the rest of the group. A window smashed and Tai saw Biyomon and Tentomon flying from the second floor into view.

"BIYOMON!" Sora yelled and she ran into the open.

"DIGIVOLVE!" Sora cried and Biyomon was engulfed in light. Garudamon appeared and flew towards Meicoomon. Tai then yelled to the house

"AGUMON!" He called and soon his partner came jumping through the window down towards him. Another explosion went off inside the house and Tai covered his face.

"KARI!" He yelled. Gomamon and Gabumon quickly digivolved as Matt and Joe yelled to their partners. Zudomon landed with a loud thump on the ground and started attacking Puppetmon who was now in the open. Weregarurumon jumped into the air to help Garudamon. Tai moved out of the way and then saw TK hauling Kari from the house.

"You can't win digidestined!" Gennai appeared and Tai looked to Agumon,

"let's do this Agumon!" He saw Mimi run to Palmon and stopped to yell to his friend.

"MIMI, GET BACK!" Gatomon then jumped in the way and protected palmon and Mimi. Tai then focused on his partner but Gennai interrupted.

"Knowledge you've failed!" Meicoomon directed an attack at Izzy and Tai watched helplessly as his friend was attacked. Tentomon jumped in front and quickly evolved to megakabuterimon.

"MEICOOMON STOP!" Mei cried and Tai watched Sora hold the girl back. Tai gripped his digivice,

"GO AGUMON!" Agumon warped digivolved to wargreymon and flew at Gennai. Tai watched Gennai disappear and Tai swore.

"Wargreymon! Get Puppetmon!" Wargreymon quickly turned and advanced onto Puppetmon. Tai ran from the clearing towards the bushes and hauled Mimi to her feet. He stood in front of the girl and addressed her,

"Keep Palmon in reserve incase Gennai shows up again." Mimi nodded and Tai focused on the two battles. He could see Sora struggling to keep a hold on Mei and Tai quickly ran to help. He came up behind Mei and wrapped both arms around her and swung her to face the other way. Mei screamed but Tai ignored it. He let go and she fell face first to the ground. He felt bad he had to be rough but he pinned her down and spoke sternly to her.

"He can't hear you!" He yelled and he watched tears pour down her face.

"You'll put the others in danger if you run out there. You need to stay calm!" He commanded. Mei cried but nodded. Tai eased himself off of the girl and made a mental note to apologize to her once the fight was over. He stood and looked to Matt and Joe. They were standing behind their digimon watching the fight with Puppetmon. Tai then looked for Izzy, TK and his sister. He found Izzy making his way over to Mimi. He then located his sister. She was huddled with TK on the ground. Tai saw the two were too close to the battle and started to make his way to them. An explosion erupted and Tai was knocked off his feet. He heard a high pitch screech in his ears and saw Puppetmon explode into dust. Tai turned to look up at Meicoomon. He saw a tear in the sky and was prepared to be sucked into it. Suddenly Meicoomon was absorbed and everything else went quiet.

"MEICOOMON!" Mei yelled and Tai rolled over onto his knees.

"Why weren't we taken?" Izzy asked and Tai stood brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"I don't know. Is everyone okay?" He called and he saw everyone slowly nod. The digimon de digivolved and Tao was quick to catch Koromon.

"Hey buddy." Tai greeted and the pink digimon sighed

"got any food Tai?" Tai chuckled.

"Well get you something." He walked over to Matt and Joe who were holding Gomamon and Gabumon.

"You guys okay?" Tai asked and Matt nodded.

"We should move. We need to rest and get a fire going." Tai nodded and the group started walking. Tai hung back and went to his sister who was holding Gatomon and walking next to TK.

"Erm TK? Why don't you walk ahead." Tai suggested. TK stared at Kari who nodded. Tai frowned, he didn't like the look the two shared. It was like they were keeping something from him. TK then jogged to walk with Matt and Tai walked in step with his sister.

"You okay?" He asked and Kari nodded.

"We're fine. Glad you guys showed up when you did." She said flatly and Tai purses his lips.

"Why were you in puppetmons mansion? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Tai said unimpressed with his sisters choice of actions. Kari looked to her feet.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. Patamon and I just felt like there was something in there. We were right, we found the digimon locked in a chest." Tai shook his head

"you didn't need to be so reckless. You could have waited for us." Kari but her lip. "I didn't know where you were." Tai growled,

"well maybe that was the problem, you shoudld have tried to find me instead of trying to be a hero." Kari's voice went quiet.

"I'm sorry I let you down Tai." Tai shook his head irritated,

"yeah you should be." He spat and he moved to walk a head of Kari. Mimi elbowed him as he passed and Tai growled,

"what?" He snapped and Mimi crossed her arms,

"don't pick on your sister. She didn't do anything wrong." Tai rolled his eyes,

"You don't know what you're talking about Mimi so stay out of it." Izzy then spoke up.

"Tai! Don't take your anger out on her." Tai glared at Izzy but decided to keep his cool. He didn't need Sora or Matt hearing his tiff, he would be in a full fledged brawl if they did.

"Whatever." Tai mumbled and he walked ahead of Izzy and Mimi. Koromon moved in his arms and Tai looked down at his partner,

"you okay Tai? You seem angry?" Tai looked ahead,

"I'm fine Koromon. You should rest." Koromon didn't say anymore and neither did any of the others while they continued to walk through the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Kari wiped her cheek as they found refuge inside a shallow cave. They got a fire going and Sora pulled out the last of the food they had brought from her bag.

"We'll have to catch our own food after this. This is all we brought." She commented and the digimon started eating. Kari pushed Gatomon towards the food and the cat joined the group. She sighed and scooted back, keeping her distance from the group and mainly her brother.

"You need to eat." TK sat next to her and handed her a roll. Kari smiled and took it from his fingers.

"Thank you TK." She said politely. TK's shoulder touched hers and if Kari wasn't so conflicted she might have blushed at the contact.

"Please eat?" TK whispered and Kari looked into his eyes. They were full of concern and Kari smiled trying to ease his worry. The rest of the group was in front of the two. They were huddled round the fire and focused on the food. Kari gently bumped TK with her shoulder and popped the roll into her mouth. TK smiled,

"that's better." Kari's smile faded as she chewed and her eyes watched her shoes.

"You should join the others. You need to eat as well." She suggested and TK smirked,

"the company's overrated over there. I like it here." He said and Kari saw him wink. She blushed and lightly hit him.

"Stop." She teased and TK laughed.

"It's too easy." He joked and Kari rolled her eyes,

"whatever TK." She watched Gatomon share some food with Tentomon and then she looked at her brother. He was neglecting his own food watching Koromon eat. She frowned and TK was quick to notice.

"What did Tai say to you?" He asked and Kari shrugged.

"Just making sure I was okay. Thanks for rescuing me by the way." She looked at TK who smiled,

"anytime." They were silent while the fire cracked.

"You were pretty brave you know. Entering Puppetmons mansion to rescue the digimon." Kari shook her head,

"I should have waited. Tried to find you and the others. I was foolish to go in alone." She whispered and TK gently grabbed her hand,

"then why'd you do it?" Kari was thoughtful a moment before answering.

"I knew someone in there needed help. And..." she stopped and bit her lip.

"What?" TK pried and Kari looked at him, "I thought you might be in there." Her cheeks burned and she quickly looked at her feet. TK squeezed her hand and whispered,

"you weren't foolish. You were very brave Kari Kamiya." Kari smiled at her shoes. TK let go of her hand and Kari frowned.

"Hey you two come join the group." Sora called to them and Kari quickly nodded. She stood and walked over and sat next to Mei and Sora. She stole a quick glance at TK who moved as well and sat between Joe and Izzy. He winked at her and Kari once again blushed.

"So what's the plan now? Do we just wait until gennai or Meicoomom show up again?" Joe asked and Tai shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." Kari surveyed her brother and watched his brow crease. She felt bad and wished she could help.

"I think it's best I do this alone." Mei stood up and kept her head down.

"You guys keep getting hurt. It's Meicoomon who is causing all of this. I should be the one to stop it." Kari shook her head.

"You can't think like that Mei. It's easy to feel at fault but, taking it on yourself isn't going to help. We work as a team and as a digidestined, you're apart of that team. We aren't going to leave you to battle this on your own." She reached out and grabbed Mei's hand. Mei looked down at Kari and Kari gave the girl a smile.

"Kari's right. We are equally apart of this. We'll get meicoomon back together. And then we'll restore all that was lost together." Kari closed her eyes at TK's optimism. She looked over at the boy and saw he was smiling at her. Kari once again blushed and saw TK's smile grow. She hated how much he made her blush. She looked back to Mei and heard her brother speak up.

"We can do this Mei. No one blames you or Meicoomon. This is just part of being a digidestined." Kari looked at her brother who was smiling at Mei.

"Come on, lay down. We could all use some sleep. Let's just hope nothing shows up until the morning."

"Amen to that!" Matt added and the group laughed. "Thanks everyone." Mei said as she sat down. Kari released her hand and laid down. "Goodnight Mei." She whispered and soon she was asleep.

Kari awoke feeling something wet near her lips. She sat up and put a hand to her mouth. She pulled her finger into view and saw blood on her finger tips. She looked at the blanket she was sharing with Mei and Sora and saw small drops of blood on the fabric. She covered her nose with her hand and stood. She walked out into the open and heard Izzy call her name

"Kari? You okay?" He asked and kari nodded not looking at him,

"Bathroom." She whispered and she crept towards the water. Once the cave was out of site she got on her knees and leaned over the water. The blood fell from her nose into the lake and Kari dipped a hand into the water to try and wash her face. The bleeding soon stopped and Kari rinsed her hands in the cool water. She then looked over the calm water. The sun was rising and the sky was light. She closed her eyes feeling the cool breeze blow against her face.

"What am I going to do?" Kari whispered to herself and she hung her head. She wouldn't be able to go very long before she got worse. The doctor had warned her of all the side effects she'd experience.

"Strange isn't it. How calm the world can seem while there is a storm brewing inside of you." Kari quickly stood and faced Cherrymon,

"where'd you come from?" She asked clenching her teeth. Cherrymon chuckled and Kari stared the tree digimon down.

"You're getting worse." He stated and Kari growled, "leave me alone." She snapped and Cheerymon smirked,

"you're weak. A burden on the others. You are not needed." Kari was stunned and Cherrymon chuckled.

"Kari?" Cherrymon disappeared and Kari turned to see Izzy standing near her.

"Oh hey Izzy." She said quickly trying to look neutral.

"You okay?" He asked and Kari smiled,

"of course! I was just rinsing my hands." She moved towards him and Izzy frowned.

"You have something on the front of your shirt." He pointed. Kari looked down and saw a few drops of blood on her uniform. She smiled and waved,

"it's all good, pricked my finger on a bush." She lied and Izzy nodded,

"okay well, do you mind finishing for me? I think I'm gonna fall asleep on watch." Kari let out a breath of relief and nodded,

"course, get some sleep Izzy." Izzy smiled,

"thanks Kari." He then turned and Kari followed him back to the cave. He laid down and Kari sat on a rock at the entrance of the cave. She hunched forward and took a deep breath. She just hoped she could keep her secret until they got home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe Sora and Kari should go scout." Tai opened his eyes hearing Matt speak. He rolled over and saw the group outside on the shore. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" He called and Matt faced him.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Tai stood and yawned,

"why didn't anyone wake me?" He asked joining the others. TK held Patamon and spoke,

"because your sister demanded that everyone let you sleep." Tai looked over and saw Kari sitting on a rock with Gatomon.

"Kari, you should have let the others wake me." He said bitterly and Kari ignored him. Tai frowned and Matt spoke,

"anyways, nothing interesting has happened. We are just trying to coordinate the next step." Tai nodded

"okay what's your idea Matt?" Matt pointed at Sora,

"was thinking of sending Sora and Kari to scout that area over there." He pointed over the rocks and continued,

"Gatomon and Biyomon are still are strongest since neither have gone to mega yet. I thought they'd be the best to go." Tai nodded agreeing.

"Alright that's a good plan."

"I don't think so." TK spoke and Tai frowned,

"what TK?" TK sighed,

"why doesn't someone else go with Sora." Kari then stood,

"I'm going with her." She stated and TK crossed his arms,

"I think you should stay here Kari." He said to her and Kari frowned,

"I'm fine TK." She spat, "I'm going with Sora." She finished and Tai watched TK clench his fists,

"No you're not." He growled and Kari pursed her lips and got mad.

"Leave me alone TK!I'm fine." She then bent down and picked Gatomon up. "Let's go Sora." She said sourly. She stomped away and Sora and Biyomon were quick to go after her. Tai looked at TK,

"what was that about?" He asked and the younger teen rounded on him.

"You should be doing a better job looking out for your sister!" He snapped and Matt jumped in between.

"Whoa squirt! Easy!" TK growled,

"whatever." He cursed and he turned on his heel and walked away. Matt looked at Tai,

"what was that about?" He asked and Tai shrugged, "he's your brother." He said and Matt sighed,

"yeah yelling at your sister." Tai then bit his lip. Matt made a point. He couldn't understand what had happened that caused TK to yell at Kari.

"Alright!" Tai looked at Izzy who had his laptop open.

"What did you find Iz?" Tai asked moving towards the boy. Izzy continued typing,

"I think I found a connection."

"To what?" Mimi asked crouching beside Izzy. Izzy shook his head,

"Home. There's a distortion tear that leads home. Look." He pointed at the screen. Tai couldn't make sense of all the data on the screen but trusted what Izzy was saying. He clasped a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Good job Iz."

"But wait we can't go home yet." Matt commented and Izzy nodded,

"I know but it's a last resort. A safety net incase we need a quick exit. All the distortions have been random and have been separating us. At least this one we can control and we know where we are going." Tai watched Matt nod but saw his hesitation.

"Matt so long as we stick together, we can come back. But Izzy is right, we need a safety net just in case." Matt turned away and Tai sighed.

"Good job Izzy, now see if you can locate Meicoomon."

* * *

"Kari! Kari wait up!" Sora called scrambling after the young girl. Kari stopped and let her shoulders sag,

"sorry." She mumbled and Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what was that about?" Sora asked and Kari sighed,

"nothing." She lied and Kari looked to see Sora frowning.

"You and TK don't fight over nothing. What happened?" Kari glanced down and then shook her head,

"please don't ask me." She whispered. She felt Sora remove her hand off her shoulder and Kari could see slight shock on Sora's face.

"Kari? What's happening?" Kari then walked a head,

"we need to see if we can find any signs of Meicoomon or Gennai." Kari heard Gatomon jog beside her and kept her gaze off her partner, she didn't want to talk about TK. She was so focused on keeping her head up she missed the dip in the ground. Her foot crumpled and Kari fell sideways and slid down some rocks,

"ah!" She yelled surprised,

"Kari!" She heard Gatomon and Sora yell. Kari came to a stop and came face to face with a small green digimon

"Hey! What's the big idea you bully!" The digimon yelled and Kari quickly backed up,

"s-sorry, it was an accident." The digimon's face went red with rage.

"You call destroying my home an accident!" Kari moved and saw she had upset a small dirt home with her fall. She tried to scramble to her feet but slipped again and landed on her rear.

"Hey! Stop!" The small digimon cried. Kari felt awful,

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized and the digimon just continued to look at her disgusted!

"Why are you here! Go home, you're just wrecking our homes!" Kari's mouth quivered and she stared at the digimon. She felt horrid.

"Kari! You okay?" Sora called and Kari nodded

"I'm sorry." She said again to the digimon and she got to her feet and scrambled up the rocks back to Sora and their digimon. Sora pulled her up and Kari felt the older teen survey her. "What happened are you hurt?" Kari could hear the concern in Sora's voice but shook her head.

"There's nothing here. Let's go back." Kari moved past Sora and made her way back to the others. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Kari was quick to wipe them away. Gatomon came beside her,

"what happened Kari?" Kari stopped a moment and gazed down at her partner. She wondered what it would have been like for them if the digidestined hadn't come at all. If they had just let the digital world be. Another tear rolled down her cheek and Kari wiped it away.

"Nothing." She whispered and then she continued moving back to the others.

* * *

Back with the others Kari kept to herself. She heard everyone crowding around Izzys computer discussing their next move. She squeezed her eyes tight. It didn't feel right anymore, being there. She didn't feel like she belonged.

"We'll we have to do something!" Tai said irritated and Kari looked over at her brother. "The digital world needs us!" Kari shook her head,

"what if it doesn't?" She asked and the group stopped to look at her. Kari turned so her back was to everyone.

"What if by us being here, we are doing more harm than good?" Gatomon placed a paw on Kari's knee,

"what do you mean Kari?" Kari sighed,

"I'm just wondering if the digital world even wants us here. We weren't called here, we forced ourselves to come. Maybe we were wrong." She looked to the side and sighed.

"Maybe the digital world is better off without us." The group was silent and Kari felt her heart beat in her chest.

"What a refreshing attitude child of light." Kari heard some gasps and turned to see Gennai standing behind the group. She watched Tai and Matt stand and prepare to fight.

"Alright just who are you?!" The boys asked and Gennai smirked,

"someone who is trying to keep you nine from upsetting the balance." Tai stepped forward,

"by turning Meicoomon into a slave?! By attacking us?!" Gennai laughed,

"don't flatter yourself courage. Not all digimon are bred for greatness. Meicoomon is a virus digimon. You digidestined are upsetting this world by trying to rid it of virus types. If you can't convert them to good you destroy them." Mimi jumped forward,

"we are trying to keep peace!" She yelled and Gennai snapped,

"keeping a balance is keeping peace you stupid girl! You can not have good without bad! We have virus types to balance out the non virus digimon. The reboot was to send the digital world back to its original state before you children mucked it up! The child of light is right, the digital world is better off without you." Kari was shocked and couldn't move. TK stepped forward his fists clenched.

"That's a lie! We were chosen to protect this world and our own! The distortion showed up and-" Gennai cut him off

"and the reboot got rid of them in your world. That was all you had to do. Allow your digimon partners to make the reboot possible by getting meicoomon into the distortion. Your job was done. There was no need for you to come here!" Kari swallowed and felt her stomach tighten.

"I have had it with you children. It is time you leave. For good!" Gennai clapped his hands and hovered in the air. Kari saw Izzys laptop open and the screen was directed at the children.

"Goodbye Digidestined!" Gennai yelled as Kari saw a blinding white light that swallowed her whole.


	13. Chapter 13

Tai opened his eyes and was crest fallen to see the Odibia sky line. He rolled over and saw the others all slowly sitting up.

"What do we do now?" Mimi choked out. Tai could see her eyes were watery. Non of their digimon had come back with them. Tai saw Izzy with his face in his hands. He went over and put a hand on his back.

"It's all my fault." Izzy spoke,

"had I not found that tear, we would still be there. We'd still have our digimon." Tai squeezed Izzy's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Iz. You did great." Tai tried to comfort. He stood and opened his mouth the address Mimi,

"Meem's this isn't over-"

"yes it is." His sister cut him off and Tai saw her back was to the group.

"We need to move on. We aren't needed anymore." Tai shook his head,

"how can you say that Kar? Of course we are!" Kari shook her head.

"There's nothing more we can do." She then started walking away. Tai gritted his teeth,

"hey! Kari you can't give up! You're a digidestined! You have a duty!" He yelled but his sister ignored him and continued walking. Tai saw TK run after her and he rolled his eyes,

"TK shouldn't comfort her. She's being a coward." Tai hissed and Sora stood next to him.

"You need to ease up Tai. I think there's more to what Kari's going through. You should go after her." Sora's voice was gentle but Tai huffed,

"I think I need to go for a walk." He turned and walked away from the group. He hoped no one would follow and no one did. He felt like a failure and he didn't feel like the group was helping. He had finally made up his mind to do something, to fight and then he's told it's wrong. Tai was so frustrated he wanted to hit something. He clenched his fist and then looked into the river. He could see Agumon smiling back at him and Tai relaxed his hand.

"I've failed." Tai whispered and then he cried.

* * *

"Kari please wait!" Kari could hear TK running and knew she'd never out run him. Though she still tried to stay ahead of him. He caught up to her and pulled on her to stop. She obliged since TK was stronger but she frowned and crossed her arms as he turned her to face him. TK stared at her and sadness over took his face. Kari tried to ignore this fact but her eyes kept flashing to him. He exhaled and then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Kari closed her eyes and felt tears fall down her face. TK then backed up and used his thumbs to wipe her face. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You are needed. We all are. Don't think for a second you're not." He said firmly. Kari nodded not trusting herself to speak. She didn't want to cry anymore and speaking could invite more tears. He wrapped her in a hug once more and Kari welcomed it.

"What do you thinks going to happen now?" Kari asked in a whisper feeling safe with her friend. TK looked at her and cupped her face in his hands,

"this is your area of expertise. You always seem to know what comes next. So I'm asking you. Is this it? Is this the end of our adventures as digidestined?" Kari took a sharp inhale. She wasn't sure. TK slowly moved his lips to hers

"what do you think?" He whispered against her lips and Kari closed her eyes.

"Our adventure is far from over." She whispered and TK captured her lips in his own.

* * *

TK had walked Kari to her home and Kari smiled as he looked for signs of Tai.

"I think you're okay." Kari giggled. TK smirked,

"can't be too careful." He stood in front of her while her back was pressed up against the door.

"You need to rest." He informed her and Kari sighed,

"yeah..." her voice trailed off and TK moved his finger to her cheek. He made her face him and he sighed.

"I'll come over first thing in the morning. And I want you to call me tonight. Deal?" Kari nodded

"Deal." TK relaxed and stole one more glance to his left.

"I should get home." He said and Kari nodded.

"Be safe." She said and TK smirked,

"of course." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kari's. Kari put her hands on his cheeks and held his face against hers. TK slowly pulled away,

"call me tonight." Kari nodded and TK kissed her forehead. He then stepped back and walked away. Kari frowned watching him leave. She sighed as she turned and entered her home. The house was quiet and Kari wondered what had happened to her folks. She removed her shoes and walked to the living room. She stood still taking deep breaths. The phone rang and Kari jumped at the sound. She walked over to the table and answered

"hello?"

"Oh good Kari you're awake. How are you feeling?" Her mother asked and Kari sighed,

"fine mum." She answered.

"Well your father has a big dinner tonight so we won't be home till after you and Tai go to bed. Make sure you eat what I've left in the fridge and get plenty of rest for school tomorrow." Kari nodded,

"sure mum." "And Kari? Make sure you call me if anything changes okay?" Kari nodded,

"I will."

"Alright be safe I love you." Kari sighed,

"love you too." She then hung up the phone and looked at the calendar. They had spent nearly five days in the digital world and yet no time had passed in their world. She thought about calling Izzy to tell him that. She shook the thought away thinking he probably already figured that out. Kari looked over the empty apartment. She closed her eyes and hummed. She needed to change her clothes and shower. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. The steam slowly filled the room and Kari sleepily got into the shower.

* * *

Tai finally made his way home. He didn't keep track of how long he had been gone but as the sky started to fade he figured it was time to go home. He opened the front door and kicked off his shoes. He prepared himself for a lecture from his parents. He was greeted with silence. Tai stood confused,

 _where is everyone?_

He thought. He looked down and saw his sisters shoes. He frowned and figured she was sleeping already. He decided he'd take a shower and watch some TV. He went to the bathroom door and turned the knob. The knob didn't budge and Tai groaned,

"Kari are you in there?" He asked and he heard her reply.

"I'll be out in a bit." Tai shook his head,

"now would be better!" He yelled and he heard his sister shuffle on the other side of the door. "Just a minute." She called and Tai huffed,

"now kari!" He didn't need her taking hours. He then heard a thud and pressed his ear to the door, "Kari?" Kari's reply was quiet,

"just a second." She sounded out of breath. Tai jiggled the door handle,

"Kari Kamiya open the door." He heard her cough,

"one. Second." She said between coughs. Tai then got impatient and went to the kitchen. He opened the cutlery drawer and found an old knife they used whenever the bathroom door got jammed. He slammed the drawer shut and marched back to the bathroom. He then used the knife and jimmied the lock open.

"I'm coming in." Tai announced as he pushed the door open. He saw his sister sitting with her back to the wall and a towel firmly pressed to her face.

"What's going on?" He asked and Kari closed her eyes. She then slowly removed the towel and Tai saw blood pouring from her nose.

"Jesus." Tai swore and he quickly crouched down and pulled the blood soaked towel away from her. She was in her pyjama's but her top had blood down the front. He tossed the used towel to the side and grabbed a fresh one and ran it under the sink. He then handed the wet one to his sister who gently used it to clean her face. "Thanks." She mumbled and Tai shook his head.

"Let's clean you up and then we'll talk." Kari nodded and Tai moved to stand. He paused, his sister was growing up but in this moment she looked just as scared and fragile as she did when she was five. He knelt down and kissed her forehead. He then picked up the old towel and went into his room. He tossed it in his laundry basket and went to Kari's dresser and pulled a clean pyjama shirt out and went back to the bathroom. He handed over the new shirt.

"Change into this." Kari said nothing but took the shirt. Tai took the wet towel and left his sister to change and went and put that towel in the hamper. He then stopped outside the bathroom,

"you done?" He asked and he heard Kari reply,

"yes." She said softly and Tai walked in seeing her changed. He took the old shirt and tossed it out of the bathroom.

"I'll carry you to the couch." He insisted and Kari shook her head,

"I can walk." She said unconvincingly. Tai ignored her and scooped her up and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and then put a hand to her forehead.

"You're warm." He stated and he quickly went to get a cool cloth and some aspirin from the kitchen. He returned with the items and a glass of water. He placed the cloth on Kari's forehead and the tablet in her hand and the water in her other hand.

"I'm gonna go clean the bathroom." He left his sister and quickly got to work. There was quite a bit of blood, it went from the sink to the floor and Tai mindlessly cleaned it all up. He put away the bleach he used and threw away the paper towel. He flicked the light off and went to the living room. He grabbed the blanket from the other couch and draped it over his sister. He then sat on the coffee table and faced her.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly and Kari went pale.


	14. Chapter 14

Tai's face was stern and Kari felt like a small child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He was a statue, staring at her with ice cold eyes. She tried to find a hint of care and love but she just saw anger.

"I-I'm so sorry Tai." She whispered and the tears started falling. She gritted her teeth. Whenever it came to confrontation she was always quick to cry. She recalled once when she was younger, a teacher had caught her doodling on the desk. She knew she had done wrong and yet as soon as the teacher asked her what had happened, the water works started. She was scared of people thinking less of her. Afraid to upset them or have them upset with her. Kari closed her eyes, her emotions running ramped. She took a shaky inhale,

"I just, didn't want to scare or hurt you." Her voice quaked and she tried to keep her breathing even. Tai stayed in his unwelcoming state and only his lips moved as he spoke,

"What? What's going on with you? Kari since we arrived in the digital world you have been so different." Tai shook his head,

"You are not who I thought you were growing up to be." He said sternly and Kari shook her head now mad,

"who am I supposed to be then?!" She countered,

"Tai you have been nothing but distant and plain mean to me since before the digimon even re entered our lives! Ever since you started your final year, I have become invisible! I thought you trusted me but you don't tell me anything anymore. I just seem to be in the way." Kari wiped her nose with the back of her hand and her eyes looked down at the couch cushion she was laying on. She picked at a loose thread as silence over took the siblings.

"I am sorry if I have ever made you feel like I don't care." Tai's voice was low and even.

"That was never what I wanted. I've just been so conflicted with where everybody wants me to be, where people think I should be and navigating what I want." Kari looked up and saw Tai look downwards and shake his head.

"I should have never taken my insecurities out on you." Kari sniffled and guilt started to set in. Tai continued to speak.

"Do you have any idea how much you scare me?" Kari went wide eyed. Tai let out a laugh and leaned back,

"I mean, Kari you are impossible to read! I never know what's going on! Worse of all is you are so secretive. It's a nightmare being your brother. You make it impossible to look out for you when I haven't a clue what's going on." He then put a hand up.

"Don't get me wrong Kar, you're the best and only thing that truly matters to me but still. It's no picnic trying to make heads or tails of you." Tai then smirked,

"this is my long winded explanation as to why I've been so distant. I have been trying so hard to figure me out, it bothered me sometimes being around you. You look at me sometimes like you know exactly who I am. Because you seem to know exactly who you are. It irritated me so much. I just was being selfish. I felt pressure being around you. Like I wasn't living up to what you needed or wanted. Like I was letting you down. The more I distanced myself from you the more I felt like you weren't effected by me. That I was only disappointing myself." Kari's mouth opened and her lips became dry as she breathed,

"Tai all I've ever wanted is for you to be there. Like you always have. You being you has always been more than enough for me." Tai smirked and grabbed one of Kari's hands,

"you're sweet to say that kiddo. I don't mean to be so hard on you. I just get scared that I'm missing something big about you. So when something happens, I get angry and yell or get stern because I'm mad at myself." Kari tilted her head,

"why?" Tai took his hand from Kari's and ran it through his hair,

"because I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to protect you." Kari closed her eyes and shook her head,

"Tai that's not on you. I have to be looking out for myself. You are supposed to love and support me. Not stop me or the world from crumbling. That's too much pressure on yourself." Tai nodded,

"I hear you Kar. It's just hard to think like that when I care so much about you." Kari gave her brother a comforting smile. She reached out to grab his hand and he accepted by giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I love you Tai." Kari whispered and Tai chuckled,

"it's the cheesiest four words but that just made me feel so much better." He stood and kissed her forehead and then released her hand. Tai let out a loud exhale and smiled. Kari beamed up at him, seeing the same mischievous and loving twinkle in her brothers eyes that had been missing for the past few months. Tai's face fell and he looked at Kari with a hint of fear,

"Kari?" Kari stopped smiling fearing what was coming next. Tai remained standing, "are you okay?" Kari sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She slowly shook her head and whispered,

"no." She closed her eyes and soon felt her brothers arms around her. He stroked her hair while she softly cried into his chest.

"What is it?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Leukaemia." Kari replied and She felt Tai stiffen. Kari felt her own tears stop as she waited for Tai to say something. The seconds ticked by and Kari felt more uncomfortable. Tai released his hold on his sister and stood.

"You, uhh, you..." he paced in front of her and looked anywhere but at her.

"You know it's crazy you should be in bed. What kind of parents don't come home? Do they realise they have two teenagers in the house alone? We could be throwing a house party for all they know?! We need milk. We need milk and we need stuff for lunches since we can't eat the poison mom cooks for us. You know what?" He walked over to the hallway and Kari watched him grab a jacket and a house key from the table.

"I'm gonna go get some food. You should stay there and don't answer the phone or the door while I'm gone." Tai turned and Kari got onto her knees and looked over the back of the couch

"Tai?" She asked softly and Tai turned and looked at her. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Porridge! That's healthy right? I'll get porridge!" He gave a smile that Kari could see right through and then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Kari rested her chin on the back of the cushion. She wasn't sure she had done the right thing. Nothing felt right anymore. The phone rang and Kari slowly got up to answer it,

"hello?" She spoke softly into the receiver,

"you know you were supposed to call me but a guy can only wait so long." Kari smiled at the familiar voice,

"hi TK." She replied and TK was quick to jump into a light hearted remark,

"oh now you remember me? We share not one, not two but three intimate moments together and all is get is 'hi TK'?!" TK joked and Kari giggled,

"well it's not like you're the only one who was awaiting my call."

"Is that so?" TK asked and Kari laughed again,

"I have many gentlemen callers I must get through tonight so if you wouldn't mind wrapping this up I have to keep the phone line clear." TK laughed and Kari felt proud of herself for making him smile,

"I see how you play Kamiya. Well you're other suitors will have to wait. You're mine for at least the next ten to fifteen minutes." Kari giggled and wanted to forever stay in this moment. Bantering with TK and feeling light as a feather as he made her laugh. She looked to her right and saw Tai's shoes on the ground by the door. She sighed and frowned and TK was quick to notice,

"What is it?" He asked in a more serious tone. Kari pressed her lips together and then explained,

"Tai's shoes are here." There was a pause of silence before TK spoke,

"I'm guessing he left?" Kari nodded and then made an agreeable hum,

"mmhm, about five minutes ago." Kari let her bottom lip lower as her mind started to drift to the conversation her brother and her had had only moments ago.

"Did you tell him?" Kari closed her eyes, she was so grateful for TK. He could read her and knew when she needed a laugh and when to be serious. Most of all, he was able to prevent her from having to explain everything. She hated doing that and TK seemed to understand without her having to say much of anything.

"Yeah I did." TK sighed and Kari suddenly felt cold,

"tell me how he reacted." Kari nodded and then spoke,

"uhmm, it was strange. We were fighting and then he apologised for being so distant the past little while. He knew something was wrong and he asked. I told him, same way I told you." Kari furrowed her brow as she recalled his behaviour,

"he got all stiff and weird. He stood and then started rambling jumping from topic to topic with no rhyme or reason. He was like a child with too much sugar. Then he just started talking about needing groceries. He grabbed a key, a coat, and left." TK then let out a quiet laugh,

"without his shoes." Kari couldn't help but smirk,

"yeah without his shoes." She sobered as she started to worry,

"He's okay Kari." TK said clearly sensing her distress.

"You have done nothing wrong. He needs time to process. Kari sighed,

"what about you? You seemed to know exactly what to do when I told you." She countered and she heard TK chuckle,

"Kissing the girl of your dreams after she tells you she has cancer isn't what I would call 'knowing what to do.' It was more impulse." Kari felt a smile creep onto her lips,

"girl of your dream huh?" TK groaned,

"don't let that go to your head. I don't want a girlfriend whose head won't fit through the door since her ego is so big." Kari then smiled bigger and made a noise

"huh. So when did I become your girlfriend?" She asked her playfulness overtaking. "Oh have I not asked you?" He said in a deadpan tone that Kari knew he was playing in.

"I don't recall that ever being a question from you." She replied. TK hummed

"hmm, I suppose I might want to do that." Kari nodded,

"if you have time I mean I don't want to get in the way of all your fans."

"No, no we can't have that." Kari put a hand to her mouth as she continued giggling.

"I'm guessing you won't accept me asking you over the phone?" Kari laughed and shook her head,

"no way too easy!" TK laughed as well,

"right, yeah of course. Email then?" Kari laughed again and rolled her eyes,

"much better." She licked her lips and her smile faded as she looked at Tai's shoes once more. TK's voice came into her ear soft and more serious.

"He's okay Kari. You should go to bed though. Unless, are you okay?" Kari was quick to reply not wanting TK to worry anymore,

"of course, no I'm just worried about Tai. I'll be fine." She forced a smile hoping TK wouldn't hear the uncertainty.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the morning, okay?" Kari nodded relieved TK didn't press the matter any further,

"okay see you in the morning." She slowly let the phone slip from her ear and then placed it back on the base ending the call. She looked once more at her brothers forgotten shoes and whispered to herself

"please be okay Tai."


	15. Chapter 15

Tai rode his bike pedalling with speed. He had realized a few minutes into his ride he had neglected to put on his shoes. The prickling from the pedals had bothered him for a moment before going numb as his brain went into over drive. At first when he had left the apartment, he had no idea where he was going. He just needed to move. The inside of his home was too small and he thought he was going to rip his skin off from the claustrophobia he had been feeling. It was once he got on his bike and started pedalling it all clicked together. His body and his brain finally worked together to come up with a destination. A plan. Tai forced the pedals round faster and faster as he weaved through the roads. He finally came to an apartment complex and quickly hopped off his bike and placed it in the bike rack out front. He didn't bother locking it as he ran to the stairs and jogged up the steps. He was quick to get to the floor he wanted and find the apartment. He started knocking fast on the door breathing heavily from the exercise. The door opened and Tai jumped back startled at the moving object.

"Tai?" Tai looked at the person in the doorway and nodded,

"Joe I need to talk to you." Joe stared at Tai and then looked down at Tai's feet,

"where are your shoes?" Tai shook his head,

"forget about that Joe please." Joe stepped out of the doorway shutting the door behind him,

"You okay Tai? Is there something wrong with the digimon? Are they here?" Tai finally caught his breath and waved his hands,

"no, no. Joe this isn't about me or the digimon or the digital world okay? This is serious." Joe was quiet and examined Tai suspiciously.

"I don't get it? Are you sure it has nothing to do with your shoes? I mean how'd you get here without your shoes?" Tai groaned

"urg! Joe focus!" Joe pushed his glasses up his nose,

"I am, I am genuinely trying to figure out how you made it here with only socks on." Tai put his hand to his face and groaned again.

"Joe please you need to help Kari." Joe seemed to become serious,

"is she hurt? Were you guys in an accident?! Is that why you don't have shoes?!" Tai then got loud,

"Joe! Enough about the shoes! No one is hurt! I mean not I don't know." Tai stopped trying to organize his thoughts.

"Kari's sick Joe and I need your help to make her better." Joe visibly relaxed,

"sure what's going on? Is it the flu?" Tai shook his head

"leukaemia." Tai watches the colour drain from Joes face. This was not the look he wanted to see on his aspiring doctor friends face.

"No, no Joe don't get like this. You aren't supposed to look like this. Just nod and tell me you can fix this. You can help her." Joe was stunned,

"I, I can't." He stuttered and Tai shook his head not accepting that answer.

"No, Joe. Listen to me. Just tell me she's gonna be okay, tell me this is fixable because I can't-" Tai's voice caught in his throat. He swallowed hard,

"I cant Joe, please. I am begging you tell me you can fix this." Tai tried to stay serious, keep his face stern. But his eyes were watering and he was finding it harder and harder to get the words out. Joe shook his head, the colour still drained from his face. Tai wanted to fall to his knees, beg and grovel. He also wanted to punch Joe. This was his fault now, he was being a shitty friend.

"Tai, I can't do that. I can't fix this one."

"YES YOU CAN!" Tai screamed,

"yes you can Joe because I can't! And if I can't then it has to be you it has to be! If I can't and you can't then that means I've failed and I'm not giving up! I'm not gonna let her go!" Tai was right in Joes face and Joe looked petrified.

"Tai, I am so sorry." Joe whispered and Tai growled. He clenched his fist ready to punch Joe as hard as he could. He moved it towards Joe's face and then his whole body crumpled to the ground. Tai started sobbing,

"I can't help her. I can't do anything." Tai cried and Joe crouched down and put a hand on Tai's back.

"Tai, this isn't your fault."

"Oh what do you know?!" Tai snapped and he watched Joe jump back.

"I promised her Joe. I promised! I screwed up once before I swore I'd never let it happen again! She's sick and it's all my fault." Tai pressed his hand to his face as he cried again and he felt Joe's hand on his back once more,

"It's okay Tai. We can get through this. I can't fix it but I can help. I may not be a doctor yet but there are things I can do. We can get her on a strong diet plan and help her to eat regularly and sleep often. She's strong and more and more people are beating leukaemia everyday. She's not hopeless, and neither are you." Tai put his hands on the ground. He stopped crying and let Joe's words sink in. He slowly turned to look up to Joe.

"You think she can beat this?" He asked a flicker of hope lacing his words. Joe smirked and stretched out his hand,

"I'm saying she's got a shot. So long as she stays as stubborn as you, this cancer hasn't got a chance in hell of taking her down." Tai laughed and grabbed Joes hand. He let Joe pull him to his feet and once standing, the two stared at each other a moment. Tai then wrapped his arms around Joe.

"I'm sorry. You're a good friend Joe." Joe patted Tai's back and stepped back,

"anytime." Tai wiped his nose and dried his cheeks. Joe chuckled,

"how about I drive you home." Tai shook his head,

"nah, I got my bike. Thanks though." Joe waved a hand,

"it'll fit in the back. Come on." Tai sighed and gave in. He was slightly relieved he wouldn't have to bike back with no shoes. Joe slipped back inside to grab a set of car keys and remerged. The two made their way downstairs and once Tai had successfully loaded his bike into the back of Joe's car, Joe drove Tai home.


	16. Chapter 16

She was sleeping. He could see her breathing and see that she was in her bed. Tai eased the door closed but made sure not to latch it. He closed his eyes wishing gatomon and agumon were there. He would have both of them in with his sister watching her while she slept.

"Come sit down Tai." His mother beckoned from the kitchen table. Tai turned and went to his parents. He pulled out a chair and sat across from them.

It had all come out in a bit of a mess. Kari had told him and he ran off. His mother and father returned home and saw Kari on the couch. Kari told them both what had happened. When Tai came home after Joe dropped him off, neither parent noticed his lack of shoes. They were patient. They sat at the table and allowed him to digest. Now Tai inhaled, knowing he'd have to discuss this. And discussing this was, Tai knew, what would make it more real.

"I'm sorry you found out this way son." His mother spoke gently. Tai put his elbows on the table,

"so how did this even happen?" He asked trying to fit the pieces together. His mother gave a look to his father and then explained.

"Your sister fainted a few days ago at school." Tai's forehead creased. This was news to him.

"They took her blood work at the hospital. They noted she was low in iron and suspected anemia. But they ran further tests to be sure. Her white blood cell count was through the roof. I took her to the hospital and they diagnosed her with leukaemia. They will start treatment in about 8 days. The doctor said we are lucky though. It's early yet. Kari's at a strong age and so her body has a better chance fighting the disease." Tai shook his head,

"mom she's so sick though. I mean her immune system has been shot to hell since she was three." His mother put a hand out,

"the doctor knows Kari's medical history. They say she is quite healthy. She hasn't had a bad spell in a while Tai. She'll miss some school but she can catch up. They have high hopes she's going to be just fine." Tai crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair,

"sure just fine. She just has to beat cancer first." Tai looked to his mother who gave him a disapproving look. He then looked to his father who was quiet.

"What are you thinking Dad?" Tai asked uncertain he had confidence in what he guessed his father might say

. "I think, we'll do what we can. It'll be expensive but, we can cut back." Tai gritted his teeth. He knew his father and knew expense would be the first and only thing he thought about. Tai felt anger bubble through him. He looked to his mother and saw her eyes full of worry.

"We're gonna get through this." She said optimistically and Tai relaxed his jaw. He wanted to give his parents a reality check and fight them. But, Tai decided, that wasn't what they needed. They needed him to smile and nod. Agree with their naive and hopeful outlook. Tai grabbed his mothers hand,

"course it will mom." He smiled at her and saw her face flush with relief. Tai knew in that moment, allowing them to make believe was the right thing to do.

* * *

Kari eased herself out of bed after turning off her alarm. She wanted to sit a moment and wake up, but she feared she'd think too deeply about gatomon and the digital world and become upset. She stood and started getting dressed. Once changed with her hair brushed she ran her tongue across her teeth and quickly left her room seeking the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Morning Kar." Tai greeted her and she was thankfully not startled by him. She smiled, happy to see him home. She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay but then closed it. She didn't want to upset or bother him unnecessarily. She settled with smiling at him and stepping past him to the bathroom.

"You sleep okay?" Tai asked as she walked past,

"yeah I did, much better than the ground." She replied and looked back at her brother,

"you?" Tai nodded,

"fine, yeah fine." He said and then he stood tall,

"I'm gonna walk you to school. That okay?" Kari stopped at the bathroom door.

"What about soccer? Don't you have practice?" Tai shrugged,

"it's okay I don't feel like going. I'd rather hang out with you." Kari raised her eyebrow suspicious, "really?" She asked unconvinced. Tai then smirked,

"yeah really. Thought I'd check out your world for a morning. Maybe write a book on it." Kari rolled her eyes and laughed,

"okay weirdo." She turned and went into the bathroom amused by her brother. After brushing her teeth she went into the kitchen. Tai suddenly appeared and Kari jumped at the sight of him.

"I got your breakfast." Kari once again raised her eyebrow,

"you did? What's the catch?" She asked carefully. Tai laughed,

"no catch! Just made you breakfast." Kari nodded and moved gingerly towards the table keeping her eyes on her brother.

"You're acting strange." She admitted and Tai moved to pick up the breakfast off the table.

"Fine if you don't want it..." Kari quickly stopped him and grabbed her plate from his hands,

"okay I give! I want it." Tai nodded smugly.

"Eat up then." He left to his room and Kari started eating the breakfast Tai made. Tai then re entered the kitchen and Kari noticed he was carrying her bag.

"Hey. Why do you have my bag?" She inquired and Tai placed it on the counter and opened the fridge.

"Because, I made your lunch. And I got you something to take with you to school. Oh and you should have some now." He pulled out a tablet from a pill bottle and placed it on the table next to her breakfast. Kari picked up the small pill.

"What's this?" Tai put the bottle in her bag.

"A multi vitamin thing. Not totally sure but Joe gave them to me. It's supposed to help with the nose bleeds." Tai shrugged and Kari suddenly understood Tai's behaviour. She placed the tablet back on the table and looked at her lap.

"So that's why you want to walk with me. You're worried." She whispered. She heard Tai move and felt him stand beside her.

"Well yes and no. Of course I'm worried Kari, but I also do just want to spend time with you. Our talk last night made me realize there are a lot of things I don't know about my sister. I want to re-get to know you. See how you've been living these past few months." Kari bit her lip. A part of her still worried that Tai's actions were a result of him knowing about her cancer. She considered this thought a moment before deciding she was just happy he was spending anytime with her. Kari picked up her fork and put some eggs in her mouth. Once she swallowed she spoke.

"Alright, I kind of like the thought of that."


	17. Chapter 17

Tai left Kari a block away from the junior high. TK had walked with them and Tai was suspicious of the young teen and his sister. They seemed to be oddly quiet yet every time Tai looked at them they were smiling. Tai shook it off after giving Kari a tight hug and telling her sternly to call him if she starts to get tired or has another nose bleed or for any number of reasons Tai spent a full minute listing. He started jogging towards his high school. He kind of hoped he'd get there with time to kick the soccer ball around for a few minutes before class started. He stepped onto the school grounds when a red blur came crashing into him.

"Tai! Are you okay?!" Tai was stunned and kept his arms at his side,

"erm? Yes?" He replied cautiously. He then understood the person wrapped around his neck was Sora. He gently hugged her back still confused why she was so panicked.

"Uh, Sora? What gives?" He asked and Sora unraveled her arms from around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I just, I mean Joe called Izzy who called Mimi who called me right away and then I called Matt and tried to call you! But your mom said you were in bed and I can't imagine what TK will do if he finds out and Oh! Your poor sister! I mean is Kari okay?! How's your mother?!" Tai tried to follow Sora's spastic jumble of questions and explanations. He slowly pieced the words together and put a hand on Sora's shoulder,

"I'm okay." Sora's shoulders eased and she let out a breath,

"I just, I don't know what to say." Tai was quick to comfort her,

"Sora it's okay. They caught it early, she's gonna be okay." He still wasn't sure he believed it himself but he said it to try and calm Sora down. Sora nodded,

"I guess then, I don't know..." she gazed off into the distance and Tai wanted to know what she was going to say.

"What Sor?" Sora met his gaze but looked guilty.

"I don't mean it, how it's going to sound I mean. I guess it might be good that, everything in the digital world went the way it did. It would be overwhelming for everyone but especially you, concentrating on our digimon and restoring peace while Kari's sick. Not to mention Kari would well, you know Kari. She wouldn't be idle that's for sure." Tai clenched his fists. He wasn't mad at what Sora said, he just felt angry. He was angry that Sora seemed to give up on the digital world. He wanted to fight to go back, find some way to see their partners. He also knew she was right, he wouldn't be able to do both. Kari came first. He hung his head feeling lost. He was feeling like he was abandoning Agumon. He flexed his hands out slowly and then looked up at Sora.

"We should go in." He mumbled and Sora put her hand to her necklace. Tai figured she was feeling bad but didn't feel like being upbeat. He walked past her and then stopped. He saw Mimi, Mei, Izzy and Matt walking towards him. He stared at the group as they approached and he quietly spoke to Sora,

"so everyone knows then?" Sora walked next to him,

"yeah, sorry. I mean except for TK but yes they all know." Tai sighed, and decided to just let whatever happens next, happen. Mimi got to Tai first and just like Sora she flung her arms around Tai.

"I know! I know! We're being ridiculous but I am not! I am not letting you sabotage our friendship because you want to handle this by yourself." She stepped back and pointed a finger in his face,

"you listen here Tai Kamiya, yours and Matts egos have nearly cost us our lives, our sanity and some very expensive clothes. This is not a battle that you are to face on your own. We do this together, as a team. Got it?" Mimi was stern and her cheeks were red. Tai was flabbergasted and slowly his shock turned into laughter. He didn't know where it came from but suddenly he was keeled over laughing.

"Uh, Tai?" He heard Izzy question him but Tai looked up and saw Mimi's angry and shocked face and burst out laughing some more. Sora patted his back,

"er...there, there?" Her words were unsure but Tai ignored them. He stood tall and slowly sobered. He smiled at Mimi a moment and then stepped forward and hugged her,

"Mimi, don't ever change." He said and then he stepped back and addressed the others.

"I know, how I am. I know that I am reckless and don't always stop to think. I mean I found out last night and rode to Joes with no shoes on. I am well aware that when it comes to most things especially my sister, my impulse control turns off and I become erratic and angry." The group was silent and Tai surveyed their faces. He saw the shock but also the agreeable nods they gave his words. He eyed Mei a moment and saw she was keeping to herself. He didn't expect her to have an opinion on the matter. He then wondered if she even knew what they were talking about. Tai ignored his thoughts on Mei and focused on the others. He continued

"I'm thankful Joe called Izzy and thank you guys for keeping each other in the loop. Mimi's right, if there's one thing we've learned it's we can't do anything by ourselves. We do it together. I want your help, in fact, I am formally asking for your help on this one. There is no way I am going to be able to do this without you guys. And there is no way Kari can do this without us." Tai was surprised to see Matt step forward.

"Always man. We stick together." Tai was grateful for his best friend. Matt kept his hand on Tai's shoulder and then gestured his head to the school.

"Come on bells gonna ring. We need to distract ourselves with algebra." Tai smirked as he joined the group as they walked towards the entrance.

"You know what? After everything that's happened in the last 24 hours, I am actually looking forward to algebra." The group laughed and Tai shook his head wondering how on earth he managed to get such a great group of friends.

* * *

Morning classes dragged on. Tai was over the moon when the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. He made his way to the cafeteria and once seated, savagely attacked his meal.

"Have you been on a hunger strike? Slow down man." Matt sat next to Tai and Tai slurpped up his noodles before acknowledging his friend.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked ignoring Matts previous comment. Matt opened his lunch and shrugged,

"I think they're coming. Mei and Izzy and Sora were all in a panic running to the computer lab." Tai pushed his mouth to the side and then relaxed his face,

"do you think we'll have a quiz in Bio?" Matt popped a sushi roll in his mouth and chewed a moment before replying,

"probably. Always do every Monday." Tai frowned and looked back at his noodles. He dropped his chop sticks and dug in his pocket for his phone. He grabbed the device and composed a message to his sister. He pressed send and watched waiting to hear a reply.

"Are you trying to reach Joe?" Matt asked and Tai shook his head,

"Kari." Matt then grabbed the mobile out of Tais hand and Tai got angry.

"Hey!" Matt held the phone behind his back.

"Focus on eating. Kari is fine if you haven't heard from her, there's no need to text her. You'll just panic yourself when she doesn't reply." Tai reached for his cell,

"but what if she's hurt and she can't reply." Matt was very calm as he responded,

"then the school will call or TK will." Tai stopped and looked at Matt,

"why would TK call?" He asked and Matt paused,

"Cause him and Kari are attached at the hip..." Tai didn't get it,

"no they aren't." Matt frowned, and slowly placed the cell phone on the table,

"Tai, the two of them are always together. Even you and your bushy hair must see what's going on between them." Tai had no clue what Matt was inferring

"I don't. They are friends I know but attached at the hip?" Matt looked unimpressed,

"oh come on Tai they like each other. Even you're not that thick." Matt took a sip of water and Tai was not amused,

"no they don't they're kids." Matt nearly spat out his drink at Tai's words

"Tai they are fourteen! They are teenagers. Kari's not a kid anymore." Tai became sour. He didn't like this topic.

"Let's talk about something else. This topic is going to put me cardiac arrest." Matt chuckled and capped his water bottle,

"whatever man the sooner you see how in love they are the better." Tai narrowed his gaze,

"Matt if I thought for one second your brother was into my sister, I think you would be saying the words "had a brother."" Matt rolled his eyes,

"poor Kari hasn't got a chance does she?" Tai sat tall,

"I know what's best and boys are not what's best." Matt nodded sarcastically,

"only you?" Tai looked appalled,

"are you kidding me?! I'm the worst! But that's what I'm saying. If I don't even consider myself good enough for my sister no guy in all of Japan has a shot at being good enough for her." Matt rolled his eyes,

"sure, Tai whatever helps you sleep at night."


	18. Chapter 18

Kari walked slow, TK was describing the details of his last class and Kari barley registered he was talking. She couldn't shake the darkness she had seen at school that morning.

She had been running an errand for her teacher when she felt like she was in a dense fog. She paused to try and rid her mind of the illusion in front of her. But the fog stayed. She started to feel scared. A dark figure appeared within the fog. Kari squinted and recognized the silhouette to be Cherrymon. She gasped and then a voice spoke.

"Do you have a pass?" Kari turned and saw a teacher standing behind her. The fog was gone and Kari tried to understand if she had imagined the fog or not. She was still in shock but eventually she found her voice and flashed her hall pass. The teacher turned and left and Kari turned around seeing nothing but an empty hallway. Kari was afraid but gingerly moved forward down the hall to complete the errand for her teacher. She went on with the rest of her day without seeing anymore fog or shadows of strange digimon. But the encounter continued to plague her mind.

"I was lucky though I managed to duck back to my desk before he saw so James was the only one who got caught." TK finished but Kari was only acutely aware he had been speaking.

"Kari?" TK asked and his voice reached her a little louder. She looked up at him and smiled,

"well I'm just glad you didn't get detention." She said with a smirk. Kari tried to hide the fact that she was only half listening. Of course she couldn't get anything past TK. He squared his shoulders to face her and stopped walking. He had placed his hands on her arms stopping her as well and Kari tried to look surprised,

"what is it?" She asked but her voice had a slight catch in it and TK frowned.

"What's bothering you?" He asked sternly. Kari rubbed her lips together and slowly answered,

"it's nothing, I guess I'm just sad about Gatomon." She lied. TK wrapped his arms around her and Kari was slightly surprised by the action. He held her against his chest and whispered,

"I know, me too." Kari was wide eyed. She couldn't believe he believed her. She quickly blinked and hugged TK back trying to play into her pretend grief.

"I'll be okay. We all miss them right?" She tried to sound sad and she felt TK nod his head against her own. He then stepped back and Kari did as well. She made sure to have a sad look as he looked at her face. He put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. She felt suddenly guilty looking into his warm eyes. She didn't want to lie, but then, she was exhausted of always having some ailment to talk about. She already had cancer and lost her digimon partner. She didn't need anymore reasons to be a victim and even more so, she didn't need the others to have another reason to worry about her. TK leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Kari welcomed the contact but also felt ambivalent about whether or not she deserved it. She pulled back and TK frowned. Kari quickly smirked and grabbed his hand,

"We should keep going. Tai said he would meet us at the bridge." TK suddenly looked to his left and Kari giggled,

"you're fine." She reassured and TK relaxed. He brought their intertwined hands to his mouth and gently kissed Kari's knuckles. She nearly melted at the gesture but composed herself and focused on walking

"come on." She said with a smile and led TK towards the bridge that was close to her apartment. TK happily obliged and Kari pushed whatever strange event took place earlier, to the back of her mind.

* * *

Tai waited for his sister. He flipped his phone open to check the time and sighed trying to relax. He then saw two figures moving slowly along the sidewalk and squinted. He could make out TK's blond hair and relaxed seeing his sister walking next to him. He walked towards them and as he got close he waved and called to them,

"hey you two." He greeted and Kari beamed at him. Tai felt better seeing his sisters smiling face.

"Sorry Tai, were you waiting long?" Kari asked taking a step towards him. Tai shook his head,

"not at all. Anyways good to see you TK. Come on Kar. I've got some plans for us." He turned to leave but then stopped. Kari wasn't at his side. He turned back and saw she had walked back over to TK.

"Thanks for walking me TK." Tai heard his sister say. He rose an eyebrow and saw TK's cheeks go red.

"Sure, anytime." The young blond mumbled. Tai then narrowed his eyes as Kari wrapped her arms around TK's neck and gave him a hug. He returned it and then Kari stepped away. She turned to face Tai who was looking at the two junior high students very suspiciously.

"Ready to go Tai?" Kari asked and Tai snapped back into reality,

"right yeah. Let's go." Kari walked past him and Tai took that moment to shoot a warning look at TK. The boy seemed to cower slightly and when Tai turned to follow his sister he slowly let a smile creep onto his lips. He was happy he had scared TK. Matt's words at lunch were making Tai ansy. The last thing he needed was to fend off boys from his sister. He caught up to his sister with ease as she wasn't walking very fast.

"So how was your first day back? Was coach okay with you missing practice this morning?" Kari asked.

"It was fine, very uneventful. As for practice, you let me worry about how much practice I need. Don't forget your brother is the captain and eligible for many upcoming soccer scholarships." He grinned and was happy when he saw Kari giggle,

"right, I won't question it then." Tai looked forward. He thought about TK again and frowned. He really didn't want to ask but knew if he didn't, he'd never stop thinking about it. "Er, Kar?" His sister looked up at him,

"uhm, you and TK... you guys are pretty close, wouldn't you say?" He watched his sister shrug her shoulders,

"yeah, we're close." She replied casually.

"So you two wouldn't be, I don't know, into each other would you?" He prayed for a "No!" from his sister. But he watched her bite her lip and Tai panicked,

"wait? What?! Are you?!" He exclaimed and Kari blanched and turned to face Tai.

"I mean, I don't know! But don't-" Tai cut her off,

"you don't know?! Kari you're fourteen! You are not to be dating until you are at least 30!" Kari frowned,

"what? That's ridiculous!" Tai put his hands on his hips,

"Kari, I mean it, you tell me right now. Are you and TK a thing?" Kari blew her cheeks out in frustration,

"Tai I really like him, and he likes me." She looked down and Tai saw sadness in her eyes. His face fell and he started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Kar. I guess look, if you're gonna date someone I can't stop you.

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." He saw his sisters eyes look at him.

"So why did you?" She whispered and Tai looked up,

"because that's another sign of you growing up. It's hard to let go. But you are strong and I need to let you make decisions for yourself. I just worry." He finished and then he stood tall,

"it's fine if you want to date TK. I want to talk to him however and remind him just who he is taking out. You're not just anyone Kar, you're Kari Kamiya. You are my little sister. Which means if he does anything to hurt you, he will feel the wrath of Tai. And believe me, not even Peidmon, Myotismon and Apocolypsemon combined can stand my wrath. So he'd better watch out." He grinned at the end of his sentence and watched his sister laugh. She then wrapped her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his bicep.

"I love you Tai." Tai leaned his head down and kissed the top of Kari's head.

"I love you too Kar."


	19. Chapter 19

Four days. Tai watched his sister across from the table. She had four days until she started treatment and Tai was ambivalent about it.

"Stop staring at me." Kari mused with a smirk. Tai's lips curled and he looked down at his eggs,

"don't be so vain. I wasn't looking at you." He heard Kari giggle,

"sure." She mumbled and Tai finished the last of his breakfast.

"Alright I have to go. You ready?" Tai stood grabbing his plate. He looked down at Kari who still had quite a bit of food remaining.

"Yep, let's go." She smiled and went to stand. Tai put a hand on her shoulder,

"hang on kiddo, you gotta finish your food." Kari frowned,

"no, no I'm full let's go." She tried to stand again but Tai kept her seated.

"Kar, please, finish." Kari sighed and nodded. Tai turned and took his plate into the kitchen. He put his plate in the sink then went to his room. He ran a hand through his hair as he went to his desk to grab his phone. He paused as he saw a familiar item on his desk. His digivice gleamed as the sun rays hit it through the window. Tai stared, he wondered a moment, what if it beeped. He didn't move, afraid any movement would cause the digivice to remain silent. The noise from the kitchen snapped Tai out of his trance. He could hear Kari putting her dishes away and he stopped looking at the device. He put his phone in his bag and went out of his room.

"You finish?" Tai asked as he entered the kitchen trying to drown out the disappointment he felt.

"Yep." Kari smiled. She looked pale and Tai tried to keep a neutral face.

"Okay go grab your bag." He said sternly. She went quiet and slowly left to gather her things. Tai sighed, he felt bad he was stern but also needed her to leave for a minute. Being around her was getting harder. He wanted to hang out with her as much as possible but the more he was around her, the more irritated he was getting. He couldn't take away her cancer and he wanted to so badly. Kari came into the room and Tai smiled trying to lighten the mood,

"okay let's go." He said in an upbeat tone. Kari seemed wary but smiled. She walked to the front door and Tai followed. She opened the door and Tai looked back into the empty apartment.

"Tai? You coming?" He heard his sister ask.

"Uh, yeah. One second." He didn't look back at Kari but quickly walked to his room. He marched over to his desk and snatched his digivice off of his desk. He then held it firmly in his hands,

 _I can't just do nothing._

He thought and then pocketed the device. He then turned and went to follow his sister to school.

* * *

Algebra. Nearly four days ago Tai was relieved to be in this class. Now however, Tai groaned and his head drooped as the teachers voice started putting him to sleep. He caught himself and sat up trying to wake up. The numbers and signs on the chalk board blurred together as his eyes glazed over. Tai squeezed them shut and then opened them hoping to refocus his gaze. He wasn't sure how long he could last. He looked to the clock on the wall and wished he hadn't. The hands weren't moving in his mind. There was still 45 minutes of class remaining. Tai looked down at the paper in front of him trying to be present.

"Tai! Help!" Tai's head snapped up and his eyes bugged. He knew that voice. It was agumon! Tai sat straight and looked around. There was no sign of his partner. The students in his class were all sitting in their desks while the teacher spoke. No one seemed to hear his digimon cry out. Tai looked beside him at Matt. Matt was writing a piece of paper.

"Tai! I need you!" There it was again! Agumon was calling! Tai didn't see Matt react and he slowly pulled his digivice from his pocket. He looked at it in his hand and saw the screen was blank. He frowned

 _Where are you buddy? How do I get to you?_

Tai thought wondering if somehow agumon could hear him. He felt something hit his nose and Tai closed his eyes at the contact. He opened and saw a crumpled piece of paper on his desk. He looked to his right and saw Matt staring at him. Tai stared back and Matt discreetly pointed at the paper on Tai's desk with his pencil. Tai put his digivice back in his pocket and unraveled the piece of paper

 _What's going on with you? Why are you looking at your digivice?_

Tai quickly scribbled a reply

 _I thought I heard agumon calling me. Algebra is putting me to sleep._

He tossed the paper back to Matt when the teacher wasn't looking. He could see out of the corner of his eyes Matt scribbling a reply very enthusiastically. This time when the paper came to Tai, he was ready for it

 _Have you heard Agumon before? It might be nothing but, I think I heard gabumon earlier this morning. That's not all... I think we should talk._

Tai was wide eyed staring at his friends written words. He slipped the paper into his binder and looked at Matt. Matt was staring at him already so Tai gave his friend a nod. He then focused on the chalk board. He was awake now but he wasn't concentrating on the math equations, he was focused on the hint of hope that he might be seeing agumon again soon.

As soon as the bell rang Tai was anxious to talk to Matt. The two headed out into the hall and Tai quickly got straight to the point.

"So what's been going on?" Matt looked to either side of the hall and put a hand in his back pocket,

"I think we should wait." Tai's face fell. He wanted to know what Matt wanted to talk about. Matt walked past Tai who was still trying to read Matts mind.

"Sora, Mimi!" Matt exclaimed. Tai watched the two girls wave as they started walking towards him.

"How was class?" Sora asked the boys as she and Mimi stood in front of them.

"Good but I think we should find Izzy and talk." Tai again looked at Matt studying the blond. "What is it?" Sora asked and Tai bit his tongue.

"It's about our digimon." Matt said quietly and Tai could see Sora and Mimi's eyes widen. Mimi moved her hands quickly and Tai watched as she whipped her phone out of her bag and started typing.

"Who are you texting?" Tai asked and Mimi didn't look up from her mobile as she responded,

"Izzy, Joe and Mei." Tai looked down the nearly empty hallway as students made there way into the classrooms,

"where are Izzy and Mei?" Tai asked. Mimi lowered her phone and then placed it back in her bag,

"Mei is at home. She's been taking this really hard. Meicoomon being a virus and the two of them now separated, she's not coping well." Mimi shook her head.

"And Izzy is in the computer lab." Tai nodded. The bell went and the hallway was empty except for the four digidestined. Tai looked at the others,

"I can't go to class, not yet at least." He admitted. Sora and Mimi mirrored each other as they each tilted their heads looking at Tai. Matt stepped forward,

"we're hearing them, Gabumon and Agumon." The blond informed the two girls. Sora took a step back.

"Then screw class, we need to find Izzy." Tai was surprised how quickly Sora was ready to abandon class,

"what? You don't think we should wait?" He asked carefully wondering if this was some test. Sora shook her head,

"no." Matt then spoke,

"why then?" He asked and Tai wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Sora looked down the hall then at Mimi,

"because Mimi and I have been hearing our digimon too."


	20. Chapter 20

Kari stretched her arms as the bell went. It was lunch and she was happy to not have to think for the next 45 minutes. She gathered her things and joined the rest of her classmates out into the filling hallway. She smiled at a friend as she went to her locker.

"I thought the bell was never gonna ring." Kari looked over at TK who sighed and put his back against the locker next to Kari's. Kari smirked as she stuffed her books into her locker.

"Well you've got 45 minutes of freedom so how are you going to spend it?" Kari asked with a smirk. TK looked down at her and gave her a smug look,

"with my girlfriend." Kari rolled her eyes

"so cheesy." She commented and TK nodded,

"yeah I should go find her. Later Kar." Kari laughed as TK took two steps away from her.

"Jerk." She said giggling.

He tossed his head back and beamed at her. She laughed harder and then TK grabbed her waist. She allowed him to wrap her in a hug and Kari nestled her head into his chest.

After a moment she slowly stepped back. She wasn't totally comfortable being overly affectionate in school. TK frowned but Kari gave him a smile,

"let's go eat." She suggested. TK took her hand and Kari's face warmed feeling how perfectly their hands fit together.

They started walking and Kari felt content. She was just starting to relax when she thought she saw something.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw a long purple and white stripped tail. There was a glimmer as the light caught a gold ring wrapped around the end of the tail. It slipped around the corner and Kari let go of TK's hand,

"Gatomon?" She said dazed.

She didn't realize she was moving but suddenly she was standing in the adjoining hallway. It was empty and Kari felt confused and let down. She stared at the vacant hallway and then her mouth hung open. Fog slowly started drifting around her feet.

"Kari..." she could hear Gatomon calling faintly.

"Gatomon?" Kari mumbled finding it difficult to find her voice,

"RUN!" Kari heard her partner scream and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder,

"AH!" Kari screamed and TK paled and quickly grabbed her,

"what?! Are you okay?!" He was frantic and Kari slowly caught her breath,

"I'm sorry, TK." She said between breaths.

TK looked down at Kari studying her, "what happened?" He said in a soft voice and Kari shook her head,

"I uh- Im sorry you startled me." TK frowned, "don't you dare do that Kari Kamiya." He said sternly and Kari held his gaze.

They heard a faded bang and suddenly a few students ran past them,

"TK! You gotta check out what's going on outside!"

Kari watched TK step to the side and call after his classmate,

"Byron! What is it?"

Byron walked backwards facing TK and shrugged,

"I don't know! I think there was an explosion!"

Kari went wide eyed and TK looked at her. The two then ran after Byron and went to the window at the end of the hall.

They joined the crowd forming and Kari's hand went to her mouth. She then quietly gasped to her boyfriend,

"TK, its Meicoomon!"

* * *

The group was huddled in a circle in the courtyard outside the high school. Tai had his digivice clenched in his right hand

"Mimi did Izzy get back to you?" He asked his eyes squinting in the sunlight

Mimi nodded, "just now, he's coming." She confirmed and Tai turned to face Matt

"You need to tell me what else you've heard." He spoke bluntly and knew it would be better to wait. However, Tai was not patient. The more Matt left him in suspense the harder it was for Tai to keep his cool.

"It started back in the digitial world." Matt started but then he stopped.

Tai rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth, "spit it out Matt!" He berated and Sora hissed at him,

"Knock it off Tai!" She stepped towards Matt and put a hand on his arm

"What is it Matt?" She said softly. Tai noticed Matt was very stiff. He turned his body to give his friend his full attention. He cringed slightly realizing that Matt wasn't holding back information to irritate Tai. But because he was trying to keep himself composed. Tai now felt bad and kept quiet while Matt breathed.

"In the woods, Tai you noticed it was familiar." Matt said slowly.

Tai nodded, "Puppetmons woods, right?" He clarified and Matt nodded.

"Yeah except it wasn't Puppetmon I was reminded of."

Tai took a step forward as Matt blew out a breath through his teeth.

"It was cherrymon."

Tai's eyes bugged out. He licked his lips before he spoke,

"that was the digimon that, well he..." Tai trailed off unable to put into words what had happened to Matt their first time in the digital world.

"Corrupted me? Made me believe you were my enemy? Yeah. That's the one." Matt said bitterly and Tai cringed at the memory.

"Do you think he's back?" Mimi's voice was soft and Tai almost forgot she was there. He turned to include her in the conversation and turned his head to Matt.

"Yeah I do. I could hear him. I heard him." Matt's voice was dark as if the last words he spoke tasted of venom.

Tai surveyed the girls then tried to think rationally.

"What did he say?" The leader asked and tried to keep his face neutral as he looked at his blond friend.

"He said he was coming. That he had corrupted her. That it was my fault. He failed with me so he had to try again. He said this time, he wouldn't fail. The last thing he said to me was, a digidestined blood shall be spilt. And it will be my fault." Matt clenched his fists and his shoulders vibrated. Tai watched Sora grip Matt's arm and try to ease his tension. Tai felt for Matt but remained focused on the information.

"Who's her?" He asked and Matt quickly shrugged.

"No idea. My guess would be Meiko. But I don't actually know."

Tai nodded agreeing. It made sense, she was suffering a great deal. Her partner was bread for evil and she was now separated from her. Tai then turned to Mimi,

"We need to go see Meiko." He announced and Mimi nodded,

"I think you're right, but I'm worried she won't talk to us." Mimi looked down at her shoes. Sora then spoke,

"She will Meem's. We have to take a page from TK and have hope. If she's in trouble, it's up to us to save her."

Tai turned and beamed at Sora. He was so grateful for her peace keeping ways. Ever since her downfall in the digital world Tai had been worried about his friend. It was nice and comforting to see her back to her old self. Tai then addressed the group,

"alright, let's go find Meiko!" He announced determined to get back to action.

The group nodded and Tai turned ready to lead them from the school.

"TAI! MATT! GUYS WAIT!"

Tai and the group turned to see Izzy running frantically towards them. Tai stepped forward and put his hands out,

"Slow down Iz! We won't leave without you." He tried to reassure his friend. Izzy stopped and tried to catch his breath,

"No...attack...junior high... digimon." The digidestined of knowledge huffed out and Tai turned his head. He could see smoke in the distance and immediately clenched his fists and stepped away from the others,

"Change of plans. Sora, Mimi, you two need to go get Meiko. Izzy you need to get Joe now!" He stopped and heard someone approach,

"What are we gonna do Tai?" Matt asked now standing next to Tai. Tai narrowed his eyes and spoke with gust,

"We're gonna go rescue our siblings."


	21. Chapter 21

Tai stopped running to gaze at the buildings in the distance.

"I can't tell what is it that's causing the destruction?" He called to Matt. Matt started moving shaking his head,

"Let's just go!" Tai chased after Matt and easily caught up. The two rounded the corner to see a swarm of students exiting the school. The teachers were trying desperately to corral the young teens. Tai craned his neck looking for signs of his sister or TK. A loud Boom erupted and Tai spun and looked at the junior high.

"Meicoomon." Tai was stunned starring at the evolved digimon. The little digimon had evolved though Tai was unsure what to call its new form. He squinted seeing a purple aura surrounding the digimon.

"Come on Matt! They're probably still inside." Tai ran past the students and avoided frantic teachers. He and Matt went into the building and down the hallway.

"Kari!" Tai yelled as he ran hoping his sister would hear him.

"Let's go upstairs." Matt suggested and the older brothers tore up the steps to the second floor. They reached the top and halted. Tai saw his sister with TK. The two of them were staring up through a hole in the ceiling yelling at Meicoomon.

"Kari move!" Tai screamed as he ran to tackle his sister. Meicoomon threw another attack at the building destroying part of the roof. Tai reached his sister and TK and pushed the two of them towards the wall. Matt was with him and the four covered their eyes blocking the flying debris.

"We need to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"No! We need to try to reach Meicoomon!" Kari shouted and Tai resisted smacking his sister.

"I've got an idea! Matt we need to get meicoomon away from the school and people!" TK instructed and Tai lowered his arm to look back at him.

"Alright squirt, let's go!" Matt said and Tai watched TK and Matt sprint back down the stairs to exit the school. Tai then addressed his sister,

"Kari! We need to get out of here!" Kari shook her head and cupped her mouth with her hands,

"Meicoomon! This isn't you!" She yelled. The digimon glared at her and for a moment Tai saw the eyes change. The digimon clenched its fists and Tai immediately jumped towards his sister. The attack narrowly missed them as Tai tackled Kari to the ground and protected her with his body. He clenched his teeth as he felt heat rise over his head. He kept his sister down and looked up.

"AGUMON!" Tai yelled in vain hoping that his partner would come and help. Meicoomon howled and Tai slowly eased off of Kari trying to move.

"We need to move!" He shouted. Kari was slow to get up and was just on her feet when Tai quickly had to knock her down again. Another blast from Meicoomon hit the wall behind them.

"Ah!" Tai cried and this time he hauled Kari to her feet quickly. He pushed her in front of him,

"Run!" He instructed and Kari put a foot in front of herself before stopping. Tai crashed into his sister unaware she had stopped. He wrapped an arm around her steadying himself and his sister from falling.

"Kari Move!" He yelled frustrated. Kari didn't move and Tai tried to push on her back. He looked over her head and saw why she wasn't moving. There was a low fog rolling along the hallway. Tai thought it was smoke from a fire. He quickly abandoned that thought when he saw the sillouette of a familiar digimon

"Cherrymon." Tai whispered. He stepped in front of his sister forgetting about meicoomon.

"Your time is running out. Soon you'll be completely consumed and there will be no one to save you." Cherrymon's voice was dark and twisted. Tai stepped forward his fist thrusters towards the dark digimon.

"You won't get your hands on me. We beat you once and I promise we'll defeat you again." He promised and Cherrymon laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you courage." Tai unclenched his fist and dropped his arm. His mouth hung open as he turned around.

"Kari?" He asked and then he saw fire heading straight towards them.

"NO!" Tai shouted. He collided into his sister and everything went black.

* * *

Kari sat up and looked around. She felt like she was nowhere. Everything felt distant and her vision was fuzzy. She tried to move her arm but couldn't feel it as she moved her hand to touch her head. She started tapping on her forehead and could not feel her fingers touch. She was wide eyed staring at her hand. She looked around and saw shadows and darkness. She didn't feel cold or threatened she just felt numb. She then heard a voice,

"We have her. She is ours. Her sacrifice will allow you to go back. But just know, you won't be back for long. Your time will come." Kari's mouth still hung open. She couldn't make heads or tails of what the voice was talking about

Who have they got? She wondered. And then she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"TAI!" Tai inhaled gasping and sat straight up. Izzy was hovering over him with a hand on his shoulder. Tai was breathing heavily,

"Wha-what happened?" He asked as he settled his breathing. Izzy exhaled but kept his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"You and Kari got sucked up into a distortion. Or maybe it was Meicrakmon's attack." Tai bent one leg and rested his right arm on his knee, Meicrakmon, so that's what the name is. He thought to himself.

"So where are we?" He asked now looking around.

"Under the bridge." Tai looked up seeing the familiar concrete. He didn't understand why he was there. He looked to Izzy,

"How'd you find me?" He asked and Izzy stood tall.

"I don't know. Matt and TK had climbed to the roof and were trying to lure Meicrakmon away. They saw her attack you and Kari but you guys disappeared. I just felt like you were here. It was strange. I started running and sure enough you and Kari are out cold right here." Tai tried to wrap his head around the information Izzy just relayed. He then focused on the most important piece. His sister. He turned his head and saw Kari slowly sitting up.

"Kar? You okay?" He asked while Kari slowly sat upright and looked at him and then Izzy.

"I think so." She mumbled and then she moved her hands and started to stand. Tai just watched and was grateful Izzy quickly went over and extended his hand to her. Tai then started to think about Meicrakmons appearance and why she was there if the digital world needed her to keep the balance. Another thought came to his head and he quickly snapped his head to his sister who was standing with Izzy.

"What was Cherrymon doing at the school?" Tai asked coolly. Kari's lips parted and Tai felt angry. He knew his sister well and knew that look meant she had encountered Cherrymon before. Tai shook his head deciding on a different approach.

"Just save it Kar. I'm not giving you the out of confiding to only me and Izzy. You're a big girl and now you get to tell the whole group just exactly what is going on. I'm sick of you keeping secrets, but I can't keep babying you and expect different results." Tai stood and wiped his pants.

"We are going to gather the others. You are going to tell them exactly what you know about Cherrymon and anything else. You're not to keep things from us anymore got it?" He asked though he wouldn't accept anything other then a yes.

Kari silently nodded and Tai rolled his shoulders back.

"Let's move." He instructed and he lead the two out onto the street.


	22. Chapter 22

The road leading to the junior high was blocked off. The police were instructing onlookers to move along. Tai halted seeing the barricades.

"I don't see Meicrakmon." He mumbled. He felt a hand on his elbow. Tai looked back seeing Izzy.

"I'll text Matt and the others, see where they-" Izzy stopped as a car came to a screeching halt in front of them. The drivers window rolled down.

"Tai kamiya?" The driver asked. Tai gulped,

"Uh, yes." He said unsure. The driver looked forward and spoke sternly.

"Get in." Tai's instinct said to walk away. He looked at Izzy who had let go of Tai's elbow and was looking curiously at the driver. He saw Kari who had her hand to her chest. He looked once again to the crowd of people. Eyes were starting to drift towards Tai his sister and Izzy. Tai then threw caution to the wind.

"Okay." He replied and he went and opened the back door. Izzy raised an eyebrow as Tai held the door open. He climbed in and Tai grabbed his sisters arm and guided her into the back of the car. He then slid in next to Kari and shut the door.

"The digimon is gone. We've taken your friends to a safe house. I'll drop you off there now." The driver spoke and Tai remained quiet.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked speaking up.

"No one important. Just doing my job." Tai frowned. He hated when people were cryptic. Gennai had been so cryptic their first time in the digital world, it left a sour taste in his mouth. Izzy opened his mouth to speak but Tai put a hand out stopping him.

"Just let it go." Tai whispered and Izzy closed his mouth.

The car drove on for nearly a half hour before the driver slowed down and put the car in park.

"We're here." He then unbuckled and got out of the car. The door next to Tai opened and he quickly stood and stopped to look at the driver. The driver pointed towards a bunch of bushes,

"Through there." Tai pursed his lips but stepped towards the bushes to allow Kari and Izzy to get out of the car. Tai stopped walking and heard the door shut. He turned and had his sister and Izzy stand next to him. The driver said no more and climbed back into the car and drove away.

"Now what Tai?" Kari asked and Tai narrowed his eyes,

"I guess we go through here." He moved to the bushes and gingerly parted the branches aside. He held them back as Izzy took over and then Tai moved through the foliage.

"Oh thank god!" Tai was attacked by Mimi as she jumped and gave him a hug.

"God you scared us!" She exclaimed and she quickly moved and tackled Izzy with a hug.

"You can't just leave us! You didn't say anything!" Mimi shouted at Izzy who Tai could see was red in the face. Tai then put a hand on Mimi's back.

"Easy Meems." Mimi let go and then put her hands on her hips,

"You two boys are giving me split ends!" She then walked over and looped her arms around one of Kari's. Tai moved aside letting Mimi lead his sister to a cave. He gave Izzy a smirk seeing the boy was still red in the face. The two then walked into the cave. Tai was greeted by Sora who gave him a light hug.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. Tai nodded,

"We're fine." Sora went over to Mimi and Kari and Joe walked over and put a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Glad to see you Tai." He looked worried and Tai quickly gave him a reassuring smile.

"Same to you Joe." Tai looked around not seeing anyone else.

"Where's Matt?" He asked and Sora quickly answered.

"Mr. Nishijima took Meiko. Matt and TK went with them." Tai squinted wondering what Mr. Nishijima wanted with Meiko.

"Oh good everyone is here." Tai turned to the mouth of the cave and saw Mr. Nishijima standing with his hands on his hips. Meiko slipped past with her head down. Matt and TK entered together and Matt walked briskly over to Tai.

"You okay?" He asked and Tai nodded,

"Fine, what's going on?" Matt gestured to Mr. Nishijima,

"He'll explain now that we're all here." Matt whispered and he stepped to the side and stood next to Tai. Tai focused on Mr. Nishijima

"Glad to see you and your sister are okay Tai." He said politely.

"Take a seat. There is a lot we need to discuss." Tai stepped back and sat in between Matt and Izzy. He looked at his sister. TK had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Tai scowled still uncomfortable with TK being with his sister. Kari then shrugged TK's arm off her shoulder and shook her head. Tai then sat tall watching his sister suspiciously. She moved away from TK who looked confused and hurt. She stood by herself at the entrance of the cave and Tai had the urge to pull her aside.

"I want to know everything that you all know about what is going on in the digital world." Mr. Nishijima started addressing the group. Tai then lifted his chin to his sister,

"Kar. You're up." Her eyes met his own and for a moment Tai wanted to come to her rescue. She looked pale and tired. He gritted his teeth and thought better of it. _She has to do this herself._ He thought and Kari looked at her feet.

"I, I'm sorry." She mumbled and her shoulders sagged forward.

"It started just before I found Puppetmon's house." She swallowed and Tai looked at TK who looked ready to console Kari.

"Cherrymon has been following me." She shifted and TK took a step forward. Matt quickly stood and pulled his brother back. Tai was grateful and looked back at Kari.

"He said they have taken someone. I think it's one of our digimon. But I'm not too sure. He's been inside my head." She stopped and Tai now felt his stomach curdle. He didn't mean to make his sister so vulnerable. He opened his mouth to stop her from continuing. But Matt beat him to it.

"It's okay Kari. I know what that's like. But you have to surround yourself around the people that bring you light. Otherwise, he'll win." Tai stood and went to his sister.

"Matt's right Kar." He put a hand on her shoulder and made her look him in the eyes. He wanted to say more but didn't feel it was the right time. He decided to try to redirect the conversation. He looked at the others,

"So cherrymon is involved which means, I don't think we were causing a problem in the digital world, but rather, we were preventing the darkness from taking over." Tai put a hand to his chin and saw Izzy stand.

"That would be the logical explanation but the question is what exactly the darkness is plotting?" His question hung over the group as they all thought deeply about it.

"That's why I am here. To tell you what I think." Mr. Nishijima spoke and Tai now anxiously awaited for the adult to continue.

"Meiko, I think it's time you tell the group how you and Meicoomon met." Tai's eyes went wide as he looked at the shy girl. She visibly started to shake but Tai didn't have sympathy. It was time someone started giving them answers.

* * *

Kari shivered but tried to keep herself composed. This wasn't about her and she needed to stop looking like the victim all the time. She watched Meiko stand and she immediately felt her heart ache for the girl. She clearly had something big to get off her chest and she wished she could rid the girl of whatever burden she had on her shoulders.

"I never got a chance to tell you guys what my parents, er well my dad, does for a living." Her voice was quiet and Kari watched the others lean in to hear her.

"My dad works in research. He's a scientist. He does a lot of work with genetic's." She didn't make eye contact with anyone and suddenly Kari felt that she knew what Meiko was going to say.

"After the digimon attacked hightonview terrace, he got obsessed with discovering everything he could." She hiccuped and Kari saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"He created an egg. And..." she trailed off and Mr Nishijima cleared his throat,

"Meicoomon was born." Kari's mouth was dry as she watched Mr. Nishijima continue.

"I think there might be an outside influence on the digital world. Meaning the people involved in the creation of Meicoomon, may be trying to manipulate the digimon." Izzy stood,

"How? And what would the gain be?" He asked and Kari tried to wrap her head around the information.

"Meicrakmon, I think, is just the beginning." Tai then asked the question on everyone's lips,

"The beginning of what?" Mr. Nishijima blew out a breath,

"An invasion that could wipe out our world completely." Kari's heart stopped as she heard the words and suddenly things started to make sense.

* * *

The group had now separated into smaller groups. Tai, Izzy and Sora we're talking with Mr. Nishijima. Mimi and Joe and Matt were now talking with TK who gave Kari a hurt look. He had tried to talk to her but Kari dismissed him and turned her back to him. She didn't want to talk to him. She felt she didn't deserve his kindness. Tai had been right, she was being childish. She needed to be stronger.

"So are you okay?" Kari was startled as Meiko came up to her. She took a minute to compose herself and then smiled at Meiko.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry about Meicoomon. I don't think any of it is true if that helps." Meiko tilted her head,

"What do you mean?" Kari's smile fell,

"I don't think meicoomon was made to be a virus. There's more to a digimon than just good data and bad. In our first adventure, a digimon who swore he was our enemy turned into a dear friend. It's not meicoomons destiny to be evil. And it's not your fault that this is happening." Kari turned to look out at the setting sun,

"There's something bigger then all of us at work. But if we work together, we can overcome it." She then looked back at Meiko and smiled,

"We just have to have hope." Mei smiled and then wrapped her arms around Kari. Kari returned the embrace and Meiko spoke softly,

"Thank you Kari." Kari squeezed the girl and nodded,

"Anytime." She was happy she could help lift Mei's burden. She knew what it was like to be riddled with guilt over your partner. She let go of Mei as she thought about Gatomon.

"Kar?" Kari looked over Meiko'a shoulder surprised to see her brother staring at her. Her mouth hung open slightly and Meiko awkwardly looked between the two siblings.

"I think I'm gonna see if Mimi needs anything." She stuttered out and then quickly left the two on their own. Kari didn't smile as she looked at Tai.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked and Kari saw a flicker of worry in his eyes. She nodded and turned to leave the cave. Once outside and out of earshot from the rest of the group Tai started pacing in front of her.

"I hate this. I really do." He started and Kari hated tormenting him.

"I'm sorry Tai." She tried to keep her voice even. Tai stopped and shook his head.

"No, come here." He held his arms out and Kari went to them and allowed her brother to hug her.

"Look I stand by what I said. You can't keep things from me or any of us. But I'm sorry how I treated you. I didn't realise how vulnerable I made you and I know you hate that." Kari nodded against his chest and Tai released her.

"So what do we do? What's going to happen now?" He asked and Kari for a moment didn't understand why he was asking her. He exhaled and Kari decided to answer,

"Someone, maybe the dark Gennai, has one of our digimon. I'd assume it's meicoomon but a part of me doesn't believe that's who they are talking about." Tai put a hand to his chin.

"Matt said Cherrymon spoke to him." Kari winced at the sound of the digimons name.

"Cherrymon said he corrupted her... Kari? I need you to be honest with me. Do you know who Cherrymon is talking about?" Kari bit her lip. She looked at her shoes. She felt two hands on her shoulders and looked up seeing her brother pleading with her,

"Please kiddo, tell me." Kari was still. She swallowed and opened her mouth the answer.

"TAI!" Kari's head snapped up as she saw something falling from the sky. Her brother instinctively held his arms out and Kari's heart soared as Agumon landed in them.

"AGUMON!" Tai exclaimed holding his partner close.

"I'm right here Tai! No need to make me deaf!" The digimon replied and Kari saw her brother tear up as he continued to smother Agumon.

"Sorry little buddy." Kari smiled and then looked up seeing the rest of the digimon coming toward her.

"PALMON!" Mimi shouted and Kari watched the two hug the other digidestined came out to greet their partners.

"Kari!" Kari was greeted by Patamon. She quickly held the small digimon and looked to the cave. She could see TK inside with his back to the entrance. She then moved away from her brother and Agumon and walked into the cave.

"TK?" TK didn't turn around and Kari decided to get straight to the point.

"Look who's here." TK slowly looked over his shoulder and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw Patamon in Kari's arms.

"Patamon!" He cried and Patamon flew from Kari and crashed into TK. The two started laughing as TK hugged Patamon and Patamon nestled into TK. Kari smiled at the reunion.

"How is this possible? I thought I'd never see you again!" TK admitted and Patamon smiled,

"I heard you calling! I knew you needed me and then a big hole opened up and I jumped through it! I'm so happy I did!" TK chuckled,

"Me too." He hugged Patamon again and then mat Kari's eyes. Kari stopped smiling and felt the urge to slip away and leave TK and Patamon on their own. TK held his partner but walked up to Kari.

"Thank you." He said when he was right in front of her. Kari shook her head,

"I didn't do anything TK." She really hadn't and she didn't want TK to give her credit for something she had no hand in. TK shook his head,

"You did something I'm sure." He said mysteriously and Kari raised an eyebrow at him. He then smiled,

"Where's Gatomon?" He asked and Kari suddenly felt her stomach drop. She turned and left the cave and looked around. Everyone except for Mei had their partner in their arms. Kari looked up to the sky and her heart started beating heavily. The dark voice returned to her memory as she recalled its words

" _We have her. She is ours. Her sacrifice will allow you to go back. But just know, you won't be back for long. Your time will come_." Kari felt her throat close. Gatomon was the sacrifice. They had taken her partner and they were coming for her next.


	23. Chapter 23

She wasn't crying. Tai felt proud that Kari was standing tall. They were all huddled around her as it became apparent Gatomon was not joining them.

"I'm sorry to say but Gatomon is not our number one priority." Tai gritted his teeth and shot a look at Mr. Nishijima. Although Tai agreed, his sister was still upset and the adult didn't need to rub salt in the wound.

"So what is?" Tai snapped feeling the need to stand up for Kari.

"Meicrakmon and locating the next tear. I fear more digimon will be entering our world but they won't be as friendly as your partners." Tai glanced down at Agumon. He wasn't sure what they could do. He wasn't even sure he believed everything Mr. Nishijima was telling them.

"I think I have an idea. We need to split up but I think we can locate the tears, save the world and find Gatomon all at once." Tai's eyes bugged out at Izzy's statement.

"Iz, that sounds a bit too good to be true..." Sora spoke delicately. Izzy shook his head,

"Hear me out." Tai and the rest of the group focused on Izzy.

"We need an attack team. If Matt and Tai are able to work together to reach mega, they may be able to be strong enough to push any incoming digimon back to the digital world. Meanwhile Kari and I can try to locate Gatomon and at the same time figure out the source of darkness that is behind the possible invasion. Those not on the attack team can help as Kari and I do our part." Izzy started pacing thoughtfully, "the question is who goes where. We need to utilise our abilities in the most efficient way. The problem is we are stronger when we are all together." Joe then chimed in,

"I think I've got an idea." Tai was surprised at how quickly Joe was jumping on board. He was curious to hear what the oldest had to say.

"Meiko should go with Tai and Matt. She can maybe get through to Meicoomon. I think Sora and myself should go as well." Tai moved his lips to the side,

"So then it would be Kari, Izzy, Mimi and TK to locate the source." He concluded and Joe nodded,

"I think that's our strongest option." Tai wasn't sure he was on board. He looked to Matt who was nodding.

"I think that's a good idea Joe. Question now is, what do we do in the mean time? We can't just sit around and wait for another attack." Tai knew Matt had a point but couldn't think of how they would know what to do next without another attack.

"We should find Meicoomon. I think we can without an attack. I mean Izzy, how exactly were you able to find Tai and Kari?" Tai was unsure where Sora was going with her question. Izzy answered slowly,

"I'm not sure. It just came to me. Like a feeling I knew where I'd find them." To Tai's surprise Sora smiled.

"See?" Tai didn't understand.

"We are connected. With each other and our partners. We've all been hearing our partners calling us and they've heard us too. I think Mei if you dig deep you can hear exactly where Meicoomon is." She was all smiles and Tai was impressed. Mei rolled her shoulders back.

"Okay, I'll try." Tai then clasped a hand on the girls shoulder,

"That's the spirit." He then looked around, the sun was nearly set. He bit his lip wondering what the best course of action should be.

"I'll need to get in touch with my folks, let them know Kar and I are okay. But I don't think we should wait any longer. We need to act while we still have the upper hand." The group nodded.

"I can drive a group into town. I guess the other group can stay here?" Mr. Nishijima looked to Izzy who nodded,

"I've got a strong signal here so this should work." Tai looked at Agumon and then up at his sister,

"Stay in touch you four." He instructed and he bent down to pick up his partner. He paused and stood tall. He then walked over and quickly wrapped his sister in a hug.

"I love you." He whispered and he felt his sister relax.

"Please be safe." She begged and Tai kissed her head as he stepped back. He then walked over to TK and spoke in a voice only TK could hear,

"Don't let anything happen to her, promise?" TK nodded with a determined look on his face.

"I promise." Tai went back to Agumon and scooped up his digimon. He gave one final look at Kari and then followed Mr. Nishijima to the car.

* * *

Izzy was quickly typing on his laptop with Tentomon and Palmon on either side of him. Kari put a hand to her chin as she tried to figure out how she would be able to help.

"I hate this." Mimi complained joining Kari. Kari looked at Mimi,

"Which part?" She asked and Mimi waved her hands around.

"This, the over hanging impending doom of darkness. I feel so useless." She hung her head and Kari started rubbing her back.

"You are not useless Mimi. You got Palmon to digivolve to Mega. You are more worthy of your crest then you'll ever know. You are stronger then most people I know and let's not forget how you bravely sung in a change room full of boys so we could rescue Meicoomon and Biyomon." Kari smirked at the memory but stopped when she saw Mimi wasn't smiling.

"It's hard. I mean I can feel it. The darkness is surrounding everyone and all I can do is wait for it to appear." Mimi hung her head once again and Kari watched a few pieces of hair fall blocking her face.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through Kari. I can feel it but I know you can too. Not to mention..." she trailed off. Kari raised her eyebrow. This wasn't like Mimi. Kari knew the girl as one who said what was on her mind. She wasn't one to hold things back.

"What?" Kari asked feeling the need to probe the girl a little. Mimi looked up and met Kari's gaze.

"We all know." She stated and Kari immediately understood.

"Oh." Was all Kari could mumble.

"Joe told us after Tai told him. So we know. Does TK?" Kari nodded and wished Mimi would go back to talking about herself and the digimon.

"This is such a mess. I don't know how we got to this point but, I wish things were easier." Kari's face hardened at Mimi's words.

"But they aren't." Mimi looked at the young girl surprised. Kari stood taller,

"Mimi it's silly to waste time wishing things were different. They aren't. This is where we are and all we can do is figure out how we handle this. We're here. You've got Palmon and friends by your side. Why would you want anything different?" Kari finished and Mimi's face softened.

"You know for years I never understood how such a sweet girl could be related to the goggle headed Tai Kamiya. But just then, it all clicked. You are so much like your brother Kari. And I mean that in all the best ways possible." Kari was now caught off guard and started blushing. She felt embarrassed when people complimented her. Mimi giggled,

"Alright, let's go check in on Izzy." Kari squinted unsure if Mimi was really finished airing out all of her concerns. She allowed the older girl to turn her to face Izzy and the two digimon. Kari stopped seeing TK approaching and she bit her lip.

"Actually Mimi? Do you mind if I talk to TK first?" She asked and Mimi gushed,

"Ooo is there something going on with you two? Don't think I didn't see the hugs you two have been sharing. Or how close you two are to each other." Once again Kari felt her cheeks flush. She tried to deny Mimi's accusation's

"It's not that exactly." Mimi didn't believe her. She flipped her hair and shook her head,

"Liar. But fine. Keep your secret for now." She then walked over to Izzy and Kari let out a deep breath as TK stepped in front of her.

"Everything okay?" He asked and Kari nodded having composed herself.

"I hope so." She admitted. TK stared at her a moment and then Kari looked to Patamon who was in TK's arms.

"Erm, Patamon?" The digimon looked up at his partner,

"Do you mind giving Kari and I a minute?" Patamon looked confused,

"Why?" He asked innocently. Kari saw TK look a little flushed,

"Well I just need to, uhm, say some things to her." Once again Patamon was oblivious,

"Like what?" The digimon asked and Kari stifled a laugh.

"Just go hang out with Izzy. I bet he has food!" TK lied but Patamon's ears started flapping and the digimon rose out of TK's arms,

"Yum!" He exclaimed and he quickly turned and darted towards Izzy forgetting about his curiosity towards TK. Kari smiled at TK who looked relieved his partner had let the two of them be alone.

"So what did you want to say to me?" Kari asked with a hint of humour. TK didn't smile and this made Kari nervous.

"I need to know you're okay." He stated and Kari opened her mouth. TK stopped her from speaking.

"I mean, I just don't want anymore secrets. I'm worried sick about you and I know you're trying to protect me and Tai and everyone else but, you keeping things to yourself makes it worse." He put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Kari I care about you. I'm going to worry about you regardless if there's a reason or not. It's what happens when you like someone. So please don't shut me out." He rested his forehead against hers and Kari closed her eyes breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and TK lightly brushed her lips with his own.

"I'm not leaving you. And you're not leaving me in the dark anymore. Okay?" Kari nodded desperate to feel his lips again. He kissed her and Kari melted into him. She then ended the kiss and stepped back.

"We should go help the others." She whispered. TK nodded and looked a little crest fallen. Kari put a hand to his cheek.

"I heard you. I'm not going to block you out anymore." She then grabbed his hand and held it to her chest.

"We're in this together." She stated and TK smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"You and me." He said and Kari hated and loved how cheesy he was.

"Let's go." She stepped to the side but didn't let go of TK's hand as they walked over to the others.


	24. Chapter 24

Tai climbed out of the car with agumon and looked at the building they were parked in front of. Mr. Nishijima came around and stood next to Tai.

"Inside I've got a tracking system set up for the digital world. It might help locate Meicoomon." The group and their digimon hurried into the building and up a flight of stairs. The tore into a room and Mr. Nishijima quickly booted up the computer. Tai turned to Meiko.

"Mei, we need you to try and see if you can find Meicoomon." Meiko nodded and put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. Tai wasn't sure what he expected to happen, he just hoped it worked.

"It's loaded." Mr. Nishijima announced. Matt and Joe moved to look at the screen.

"Jesus maybe Izzy should have come with us. He'd be able to understand all of this." Joe admitted. Matt squinted at the screen.

"It won't matter we just need our digimon." Tai looked at agumon and smiled,

"How you feeling little guy?" He asked and Agumon looked determined and then faltered.

"Actually I am kinda hungry." The digimon said and Biyomon put her hands on her stomach,

"Yeah me too. Sora have you got anything to eat?" She asked and Tai looked around at the others.

"Matt you wouldn't by chance have something would you?" He heard Gabumon ask.

"Me too Joe." Gomamon chimed in. Tai put a hand to the back of his head,

"Alright well I guess we're gonna need to get some food." Sora lifted Biyomon and stepped forward.

"Joe and I can go get something." Tai looked to Joe who was now holding Gomamon.

"We'll be right back." He announced and him, Sora and their partners exited the room. Tai turned to Matt.

"Mei how are you doing?" He asked the girl who had been quiet. She lowered her hands and looked down.

"I can't find her anywhere." She said defeated. Tai put a hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay. You can take a break if you want." He squeezed her shoulder and then walked over to Matt.

"Well there isn't much we can do until Sora and Joe get back with food." Matt nodded in agreement.

"Say, what's this?" Tai looked over the desk at Agumon and Gabumon who were digging through a bag.

"Mmm, it tastes good." Gabumon stated and Tai and Matt quickly looked to see exactly what the digimon were doing. Tai's eyes went wide as he saw the digimon eating an array of food from the bag on the floor.

"Erm, uh-oh." Tai gulped and Mr. Nishijima looked up from the computer.

"What is it?" He asked and then he stood. He let out a cry of anger,

"Hey! That's my food!" He exclaimed but the digimon paid him no attention as they continued to eat. Tai and Matt faced him and laughed awkwardly,

"Oops, sorry." They both apologised although Mr. Nishijima looked about ready to blow a gasket.

"Urg! Stupid digimon eating all my food." Mr. Nishijima grumbled as he went back to the computer. Tai and Matt shared a look neither knowing what to do.

"Well at least they'll have energy." Matt concluded and Tai chuckled.

"Yeah that's true." The two watched their two fight over the last bit of food.

* * *

Tai looked at his digivice wondering when Joe and Sora were going to come back. Mei suddenly stood and gasped,

"Meicoomon" she exclaimed and Tai jumpged in front of her,

"Where?!" He asked searching Meiko's eyes. The girl was wide eyed but her eyes were glazed over like she was seeing something that wasn't there.

"Tai you better come take a look at this." Matts voice startled Tai and he turned away from Meiko. Matt was staring at the screen with his mouth open while Mr. Nishijima was frantically typing away. Tai moved to look at the screen.

"What is it?" He asked. Matt shook his head.

"Tears. There all over." Matt stuttered out. Tai looked and saw a grid of Odibia and could see black marks appearing over the city.

"Hey what's that?" Augumon asked and Tai quickly ran to the window and joined his digimon and looked out it.

"What is that?" He repeated his partners question. He could see a large digimon flying. It was hard to see in the dark but it looked big. Tai's phone rang and he answered it

" _Tai!_ " Izzys frantic voice blared through the speaker. Tai opened his mouth and replied,

"Izzy?! Everything okay?" He asked and he could hear Izzy shuffle the phone.

" _No! Tai, Kari's gone!_ " Tai nearly dropped his phone.

* * *

His phone was on the desk. Matt had taken it and put Izzy onto speaker so they could all listen. Tai clenched his fists as Izzy continued to explain.

" _We saw something shoot down from the sky. It looked like a mega digimon but not one I was familiar with. Kari suddenly started turning all blurry. Almost like she was turning into digital data! TK tried to snap her out of it but she just vanished!_ " Tai hung his head, _I should have never left her_ , he thought to himself.

"Matt! Tai! A digimon is attacking!" Sora and Joe came barging into the room. Sora dropped a grocery bag on the floor and Tai looked from her to the phone. He let out a frustrated groan,

"Urg! Okay here is what we need to do. Izzy! You, TK and Mimi need to get here now! We don't know what's happened to Kari but we can't do anything unless we find Meicoomon and find the source of the tears!" He then looked at Joe and Sora.

"Where is the digimon attacking?" He asked and Joe quickly answered,

"It was heading for the convention centre." Tai should have guessed that was where the attack would come next. He then turned back to his phone,

"Iz, you three better get here fast." He heard his friend reply,

" _We're coming Tai!_ " He announced and Tai quickly shut his cell off and put it into his pocket. He turned around and looked at Meiko.

"Where is Meicoomon?!" He snapped and Mei put a hand her chest and stepped back.

"W-what? I- I don't know." She chocked out. Tai growled,

"Look Mei my sister is gone and I can't go after her so the least you can do is find your partner!" He demanded. Meiko looked scared and Sora stepped over and placed a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Tai easy. It's not Meiko's fault." She said softly. Tai held a fist to Sora's face.

"Well it's someone's! It's her digimon that caused this so right now it's hers!" He yelled and Sora removed her hand shocked. Tai didn't care he continued to address Meiko.

"You said her name. You said Meicoomon. Why?" He asked sternly. Mei shook as she replied,

"I-I thought I heard her. She called me." Tai didn't ease off,

"Where?" Meiko shook her head,

"I don't know." Tai huffed,

"Fine were going. Meiko you're going to lead us." Tai marched over to the door and opened it. Matt opened his mouth to speak but Tai stopped him,

"Save it Matt. Let's just stop the digimon from invading the city." He said dryly and he held the door open waiting for the others. No one spoke except Joe who quickly addressed Mr. Nishijima.

"What will you do while we're gone?" The eldest asked. The man nodded,

"I think I've got a lead here. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." Tai nodded and waited for Joe to leave. Joe grabbed a bag off the ground and then jogged out of the room. Tai then took a deep breath and closed the door and followed the rest of the pack out of the building.

* * *

"Mei, you're gonna lead but in the meantime head towards the convention centre." Tai instructed and the girl avoided eye contact with him and turned and started walking.

"Wait what about the food? The digimon need to eat." Sora announced stopping everyone. Tai groaned,

"I think Agumon and Gabumon got enough." He informed the others. Sora put her hands on her hips,

"Tai you're apart of a team remember? What about Biyomon and Gomamon." Sora was scowling but Joe quickly stepped in,

"We got it covered Sor, I grabbed this on my way out." Joe held up the food and placed it on the ground. Biyomon and Gomamon excitedly dove into the shopping bag and started eating. Tai huffed,

"Fine well then Agumon and I will head on. Let's go bud-" Tai stopped as he saw his own partner dive into the food bag as well. Sora crossed her arms,

"Hmm, I thought you said Agumon already ate?" She said smugly. Tai put a hand to his face,

"Ugh, Agumon! How are you still hungry?!" The little digimon looked at his partner with cheeks stuff full of food,

"What?" He mumbled and Tai sagged his shoulders forward,

"Hurry up then." He said defeated.

The teens waited as the digimon devoured the food. Tai kept looking for signs of destruction in the distance but saw nothing. He couldn't hear a thing.

"What's taking so long? Why aren't they attacking?" He asked mostly to himself. Matt stood next to him,

"I've been wondering the same thing. Tai, are you sure we should rush into this? I mean what if it's a trap?" Tai shook his head,

"What else are we to do Matt? Kari's gone and they are planning on invading the city! We're sitting ducks if we do nothing!" Matt put his hands up,

"I'm not trying to pick a fight man. I'm just saying maybe we shouldn't all rush in there. You've already got Izzy TK and Mimi on their way to the convention centre. Maybe we should be doing something else?" Tai growled and rounded on Matt,

"Like what?!" He shouted and it was Meiko who responded,

"I know where Meicoomon is!" Tai stopped to look at Mei. She was standing at the edge of the side walk looking across the street. The group watched her in silence, and then she took off running.

"Hey wait!" Tai shouted and he started chasing her. He could feel the others following and fortunately they didn't run far before Mei stopped in front of a field.

"Hey isn't this the high school?" Joe asked. Tai nodded but didn't say anything. He was focused on what was in the middle of the field. A hooded figure stood staring at the group. It looked up and smiled,

"Hello Digidestined," the dark gennai spoke and the group gasped.


	25. Chapter 25

There was sand and there was water. Kari held her knees to her chest. She knew this place and this was the last place she ever wanted to end up.

"Welcome back." Kari looked up seeing Gennai, or she assumed, the dark Gennai. She said nothing and he stood facing the water.

"It's so hard to breathe here isn't it? It's one of the things I love most. You can feel it grasping for air. Everything is so raw and painful." The Gennai inhaled and then turned and flashed a grin at Kari.

"Don't you think?" He asked and Kari held her knees tighter. She started shivering.

"Ah, this is my favourite part. You feel cold and so now every time you think about how cold you are, you get colder." Kari put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes.

The dark Gennai, laughed,

"You can't drown me out!" He started laughing harder and Kari felt everything inside her break.

"What do you want?" She whispered defeated. The dark Gennai crouched down and winked,

"Your light." Kari stared wide eyed. The Gennai stood tall.

"But it's pretty much gone. You're getting weaker. And now that I have your partner, the rest of the digimon haven't got a chance against me." Kari curled her hands and gritted her teeth.

"You wont win." She threatened. The Gennai raised an eyebrow,

"Oh won't I? I'm pretty sure I have. All of the negative energy you have stirring inside you is all I need." Kari's mouth gaped slightly. The Gennai then moved and Kari gasped.

"Gatomon!" She screamed seeing her partner at the edge of the shore line. She stood up and ran to the digimon. Gatomon turned and reached a paw out,

"Kari!" She cried and Kari leaped towards her. She fell to the ground and got a face full of sand. She looked at her hands and couldn't understand where Gatomon went. She looked up seeing nothing but dark water and grey sand. She heard the Gennai laugh and felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"She's not here." He continued to chuckle and Kari stared down at the sand completely shocked.

"You have already set my plan in motion. Look up." He pointed and Kari followed his outstretched finger to the sky. She could see a digimon moving over the buildings of her home city. She wasn't sure what she was watching until she felt something deep within her.

"Gatomon?" She questioned and she could see the mega digimon covered in a dark aura.

"Ophanimon." The dark digimon stated.

"She is an alternate mega but is made more powerful by the darkness you have provided." Kari looked at Gennai,

"Me?" She stuttered and Gennai chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you child of light. And now that I have taken everything I need. Perhaps it is time to seal your fate. How about a little trip?" Kari felt her heart rate increase as the Gennai approached. He laughed as he stretched his hand towards her and Kari saw a flash of light consume her.

* * *

Tai stood in front of the others. He kept Agumon behind him and tried to keep his eyes focused on the dark Gennai. However he kept looking around for signs of a surprise attack.

"So I see you have your partners." Gennai pointed out. Tai narrowed his eyes,

"What do you want?" He gritted. The Gennai chuckled,

"I thought I'd return something used." Tai treaded carefully,

"What are you talking about?" Gennai laughed and Tai wished he could knock the guy out.

"I left it over by that building there." The dark gennai pointed and Tai looked to see he was pointing at the convention centre.

"I would get there sooner rather than later if I were you. In the meantime my dear Meiko, I must thank you." Tai stepped aside to look at Mei while the dark Gennai addressed her.

"You and your little digimon have made all of this possible. The tears are a result of Meicoomon and the power you both generate together." He laughed in an almost clown like manner. Tai felt sick and looked back at the dark creature.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Tai thundered. The man laughed again and then looked menacingly at Tai.

"Not now courage. For now I'm your precious Gennai. Only, updated." He laughed and slowly disappeared. Tai growled,

"Urg! Alright we need a plan! What the hell is at the convention centre?!" Sora then stepped forward,

"I can think of something." She stopped and Tai watched her eyes look at Matt then Joe. Tai urged her to continue,

"Well what?!" Sora stood tall,

"We need a plan first. I don't want you rushing in and not using your head." She glared and Tai sneered not appreciating Sora's attitude.

"Matt you and Tai should hang back." Tai gaped and he heard Matt exclaim with him,

"What?!" Sora then put a finger up to the boys,

"You heard me. You both hang back. Mei, come with us." Sora turned and Tai marched over and grabbed her shoulder spinning her back around.

"Now hold on one minute Sora! Look I can understand not wanting to get ambushed by a trap but this is ridiculous! You can't leave me in the dark and it's unfair for us to be separated on a hunch! You said it yourself, we're a team. So as a team we need to go together." Tai could see Sora's eyes flash towards Joe. Tai remained neutral though keeping secrets was really getting on his nerves.

"Just tell him Sor. He has a right to know." Joe spoke up and now Tai was really getting irritated.

"Tell me what?" He asked. The group was silent and Tai looked to see Joe and Sora wouldn't meet his eyes. He heard a sigh behind him and saw Matt step next to him.

"Tai, it's Kari. She's the one that's at the convention centre." Matt breathed out. Tai stared a moment blinking at Matts words. It was then Tai finally understood the looks Sora was giving to Joe and Matt. He could be brash and excitable. He needed to handle this like a leader and not an over protective older brother. He took a deep breath channeling his crest. He resisted his instincts and forced himself to be rational. His hand slid off Sora's shoulder.

"Okay, we need to digivolve." He announced. The group looked at him clearly apprehensive. Tai took another breath,

"Izzy, Mimi and TK are going there. There is a mega digimon and Meicrakmon. If my sister is there that means she won't be left unguarded. We can have Gomamon in reserve. I think Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon should digivolve. Biyomon can take Mei while Gabumon and Matt can take Joe and Gomamon. We need to come at the centre from different angles. We'll be seen early but at least we'll be ready for an attack." Tai surveyed the others. They looked determined even Meiko which Tai was surprised at.

"Now that's using your brain." Matt commented and Tai sagged,

"I do have one you know." Matt smirked,

"You sure it's not just more hair?" Tai rolled his eyes and brought his digivice out of his pocket.

"Alright enough chit chat. You ready Agumon?" Agumon nodded,

"Ready." Tai then pointed his device to his partner and shouted,

"Agumon digivolve!"

* * *

Tai rode Greymon as the digimon made the charge towards the convention centre. There was a crack over head and Tai winced startled. He looked up at the sky and yelled to his partner.

"Greymon! There are distortions everywhere!" Greymon growled,

"What do we do Tai? We're close to the convention centre." Tai gritted his teeth. The building was in sight. He wanted his sister. But then looking up he could see digimon coming from above. Innocent people could get hurt. I have to do something. Tai then made his decision and shouted at Greymon

"Stop here Greymon! We need to stop the invading digimon!" Greymon turned,

"You got it Tai!" Tai then quickly grabbed his phone and called Matt.

"Hello?" Matt answered,

"Matt! Digimon are falling from the sky! I need you to fall back and help me and Greymon hold them off!"

"You sure Tai?!" Matt asked and Tai nodded.

"Absolutely." He replied and he ended the call and pocketed his cell phone. Tai then looked up seeing a Datamon flying towards them.

"Alright Greymon! Let's kick some Digi-butt!" Greymon growled agreeing. The digimon then inhaled,

"Nova Blast!" He yelled and the fire ball sailed towards the robot digimon. Datamon dodged it and Greymon moved to attack again.

"Flower Canon!" A green shot hit Datamon and the digimon slowly started retreating back up to the distortion. Tai waved and smiled.

"Lillymon! Perfect timing!" Lillymon gave Tai a peace sign. Greymon quickly helped Tai off his shoulder and once Tai was on the ground he ran and found Mimi.

"Mimi!" The girl waved as they stood in front of each other.

"You and Greymon okay?" She asked and Tai nodded.

"Where are the others?" Mimi turned and looked over at the convention centre.

"The convention centre. Izzy thinks meicrakmon is there and whatever mega digimon that fell from the sky." Tai clenched his fists,

"Kari is too." He informed his friend. Mimi gasped,

"How? Why?" She asked and Tai opened his mouth to reply. He saw Garurumon running towards them with Matt riding on his back. Tai stepped to the side and yelled,

"Matt!" Mimi turned and started waving at the blond. Tai turned his attention to the sky. He could see more digimon coming. He looked at Mimi,

"Is everyone else at the convention centre?" He asked and Mimi nodded,

"Izzy and TK are for sure." She replied. Tai looked back up to the sky.

"And so are Meiko, Sora and Joe." Tai added. He looked down and thought a moment. He then looked up at Mimi, Garurumon and Matt.

"Okay, we need to try to help push the digimon back into the tears. the three of us are going to have to do that. The others can get my sister and deal with Meicrakmon." Mimi and Matt nodded. Tai turned and addressed Lillymon and Greymon.

"Alright you guys! Let's go!"

* * *

Kari was awake as she tried to free her hands from the rope that was tying them together. There was a dark aura looming in front of her. She moved her hands from side to side but was tired and wasn't sure how much longer she could try.

"Do you think you can escape?" Kari huffed. Cherrymon was now standing in front of her. Instead of fear, Kari just felt annoyed. She rolled her eyes and continued rubbing her hands. It was awkward her arms being pulled behind her back and she started to cramp. She looked up at Cherrymon and felt anger. The anger fuelled her to keep trying.

"Do you know what is going to happen to you when this is all over?" Kari ignored him. To her disappointment he continued.

"Even if by some miracle your brother and the rest of the digidestined manage to overpower the darkness, you still come out of this losing." Kari couldn't help but bite,

"What do you mean?" She asked now keeping her hands still. Cherrymon smiled,

"You'll have lost your light. The sacrifice your partner has made and the one you'll ultimately make will keep you're heart tainted with darkness. You'll never be rid of the darkness. You'll spend the rest of your life unable to feel warmth as warmly as you did with your light. You'll never smile as genuinely as you did with your light. You will not love as truly. You will be living a shell of an existence." Kari looked away. She closed her eyes, _it's not true it's not true_. She tried to repeat the words in her mind. Cherrymon laughed and Kari opened her eyes slowly.

"Like I said Light. I'm in your head. You won't get rid of me that easily. But let's talk about the loss you'll experience." Kari didn't want to but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want the digimon to know his words were getting to her.

"You're weak. You're body is failing you. You feel the darkness within you and slowly it consumes you. It breaks down your body and no amount of human medicine can stop it. You'll end up in the ground." Kari shuddered. She didn't want to think about this. She wanted Cherrymon to stop. She closed her eyes and started moving her hands again. _Please stop!_ She screamed in her mind. Cherrymon laughed and Kari prayed she was having a nightmare. There was an explosion and Kari turned her head towards her shoulder trying to block out the splash of debris.

"Angemon! How'd you get here!" Cherrymon exclaimed. Kari opened her eyes seeing the angel digimon her heart started pounding knowing the others were close.

"Kari!" Kari turned her head seeing Izzy.

"Izzy!" Kari exclaimed and he smiled,

"Kabuterimon! Get Cherrymon!" He instructed. Kabuterimon let Izzy off his back and then attacked Cherrymon. Cherrymon turned his attention to the two digimon. Kari watched wondering where the others were. She then felt someone wrap their hand over her mouth and nose. She went wide eyed and was about to scream.

"Shh, it's me!" TK whispered in her ear and Kari relaxed hearing his voice. He gently removed his hand from her mouth and Kari sat up straighter to allow him better access to untie the rope.

"Almost got it." He whispered but Kari already felt safe. She was alighted to have TK with her again. Her mind drifted to her brother and she started to feel anxious hoping he was close. She felt her hands relax and the relief washed through her as the rope left her skin. TK put his hands under her armpits and forced her to stand. She allowed him to and once standing she resisted turning and throwing her arms around him. He held her hand and quietly backed away with her.

"Not so fast boy!" Kari turned and saw the dark Gennai standing in front of TK. Kari gasped and TK stood strong in front of her.

"I don't think I want her to go, just yet." He said darkly and Kari gripped TK's arm with her free hand.

"Ophanimon." Dark gennai called and Kari's mouth dropped as Ophanimon appeared in front of her and TK. Kari shook her head,

"No Gatomon! Ophanimon! It's me Kari!" She pleaded and TK looked back at Kari,

"Kari? You know this digimon?" He asked surprised. The dark Gennai laughed. His laugh grew and Kari loosened her grip on TK.

"Know her? It's her partner! Oh Hope, your precious friend here has been so consumed with darkness she managed to corrupt her own digimon partner. I would be careful, she will corrupt you and Angemon. I know how much you love your partner. It'd be a shame if he was to be sacrificed once again." TK growled and Kari tried to let him go. She was disgusted with herself and what the Gennai had said to TK.

"How dare you!" TK cried.

"Kari has done nothing wrong! It's you who has corrupted her digimon! There is no way she would corrupt any of us, her partner or ours!" He defended and Kari wasn't sure she deserved his defence. The dark Gennai snapped his fingers,

"Ophanimon? Show this brat just what kind of darkness you're capable of." Both TK and Kari gasped and Ophanimon stepped forward and attacked.

"MOVE!" TK yelled and Kari dove to the side with TK landing on top of her. The attack blasted the wall next to them.

"KARI! TK! RUN!" Izzy yelled and Kari looked up seeing him Angemon and Kabuterimon were still battling Cherrymon. she felt TK pull her to her feet and Kari moved her feet as fast as they would go. Ophanimon attacked again and narrowly missed the two teens. TK slammed into the fire door exit and Kari scrambled through the door. The two then ran down the stairs and then ducked as Ophanimon tried to blow up the stair well.

"We have to get outside!" TK yelled over the noise of attacks. Kari felt around for TK's hand and upon finding it felt relieved to be holding it once again. TK held it tightly and the two sprinted down the stairs. Another explosion came and this time Kari was thrown from her feet. She fell down the stairs and rolled to a stop on the landing. TK came quickly to her aid and she stood. He went wide eyed as their eyes met.

"What? Are you okay?" She asked in a panic. TK shook his head. Kari saw Ophanimon and pulled on Tk's arm,

"GO!" She shouted. TK didn't protest and once again the two ran. They made it to the bottom and tore open the door leading to outside.

"SORA! JOE! HELP!" TK exclaimed and the two older digidestined came into view. Sora gasped and called up to her partner,

"Birdramon!" She yelled and the firey bird swooped down and attacked Ophanimon giving Kari and TK a chance to run to safety. Kari ran to Sora who quickly embraced her. She called over Kari's head,

"Joe!" Kari pulled back and saw Joe running towards her. She winced hearing sounds from the batlles taking place behind her. She felt a warm presences at her back and leaned into the person standing behind her.

"I'm right here." TK whispered. Kari closed her eyes as she pressed her back into his chest.

"Kari let me look." Joe said as he got closer. Kari wasn't sure what he was talking about. TK put his hands on her shoulders and Kari stood straight as Joe approached her. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and Kari groaned realizing her nose was bleeding.

"Lean forward." The eldest instructed. Kari did as she was told. She hated this. _This_ _isn't the time!_ She thought to herself, _Izzy is up_ _there and could be hurt!_ Joe interrupted her thoughts when he spoke.

"I think it's done. You need to sit though Kari." Kari shook her head but then felt TK pull her gently so she sat on the ground on his lap. She huffed but TK wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"just for a moment." He whispered. Kari rolled her eyes but nodded. She watched Sora and Joe turn their attention back to the digimon. Kari slowly close down her eyes as her head relaxed onto TK's chest, _Tai_ _where_ _are_ _you_?


	26. Chapter 26

Tai growled as he was thrown to the ground by a blast. He rolled over and stood. "Come on metalgreymon!"

He and Matt had tried to get their partners to warp digivolve but nothing happened. Tai saw Mimi on her knees and quickly went to help his friend.

"Lillymon! No!" Tai looked up as Mimi cried out to her partner. Lillymon was struck in the chest and was about to fall to the ground.

"Weregarurumon!" Matt yelled and his digimon was quick to change directions and catch the falling digimon. Lillymon de-digivolved to tanemon and Mimi ran to retrieve her partner.

"Tanemon? You okay?" Tanemon groaned. Tai looked back to his own partner and could see metalgreymon was struggling. He watched the four digimon attacking his own and was frustrated seeing they were overpowering him. Tai opened his mouth to call to Matt but stopped. What would he say? He couldn't think straight. They were losing and he wasn't sure what else they could do. Tai closed his eyes and his shoulders shook.

"Ah! Metalgreymon! Matt! Fall back!" Tai yelled.

"What?!" Matt exclaimed and Tai squared off to his friend to explain.

"Were losing Matt! Tanemon needs a rest and it's only a matter of time before Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon get tired out! We need to regroup! There are more digimon coming through the distortions!" Tai could see Matt's lips purse but was grateful his friend kept them shut.

"Weregarurumon!" Matt shouted,

"Fall back!" Tai let out a breath and prepared for metalgreymon to retreat.

"Tai, what do we do now? Those digimon will just attack us!" Mimi stepped next to Tai. He looked at her and shook his head,

"I don't think they will. I don't know why but they seem to be trying to get some where. I think once we pull back, they'll move along." Tai could see Mimi hold Tanemon closer to herself,

"But what if they hurt people Tai! We need to stop them!" Tai knew Mimi was right and wished he could do something. He clenched his hands and looked to Matt who was watching the two of them.

"Tai's right Meem's, we can't do anything right now. We need to go to the others." Mimi huffed but stayed quiet. Tai nodded at Matt who then turned to face his digimon.

"Gabumon?!" Tai looked seeing Gabumon on the ground. He then saw Agumon next to him.

"What the-" he stopped and looked up. The distortion was huge now. A datamon stared down at Tai. Tai felt his world slow down as he looked up at the digimon. The datamon, Tai thought, was going to start attacking him. But then, it flew away taking the other digimon from the distortion with it. Tai kept his eyes to the sky,

"See, I told you they'd move on." He mumbled speaking to no one in particular. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"You okay Tai?" Tai could hear Matt but his friend sounded far away. Tai slowly moved his eyes to look at his partner.

"Lets move." He said and he went and lifted Agumon into his arms. He wasn't sure if Matt and Mimi were following and he didn't care. Something inside Tai had snapped and he was determined to find answers. He walked briskly towards the convention centre paying no attention to his surroundings. He was far into his thoughts. He knew who he had to talk to. There were missing pieces and he figured out who they belonged to. Mei, her partner and her father, Mr. Nisijima and how he knows about the digimon, and finally, Maki Himekawa. He wanted to know who she was and what her connection to them and the digital world was. He rounded the corner and paused taking in the area. Sora and Mei were standing together while the rest of the digidestined were sitting on the ground surrounded by their exhausted partners.

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed and she jogged over to him. Tai stopped as Sora approached him and looked past her.

"What happened?" Sora looked at the ground.

"The Gennai and Cherrymon were here. They attacked the convention centre." Sora explained. Tai heard Matt and Mimi stand on either side of him. Sora continued.

"Kari was in there, she and TK made it out but not before Ophanimon attacked." Tai squinted,

"Who's that?" He asked,

"It's gatomon." Tai shuffled to see Kari standing staring at him. He heard her but didn't register her words. He wanted to check her over. He placed Agumon on the ground and walked over to his sister. He then forcefully wrapped his arms around her and held her. She was tense but Tai didn't let go.

"You okay?" He asked and he felt her nod her head against his shoulder. He then released her and looked her over. She inhaled and kept her gaze down.

"Sorry about your shirt." She whispered and Tai furrowed his brow,

"My what?" He looked down and noticed a small stain of blood on the right side of his shirt. He then snapped his head up to Kari who's nose was running. He stepped forward again but Kari swatted him away with her hand.

"Don't bother." She mumbled and then she turned and walked towards the group of tired digimon. Tai was dumbstruck watching his sister. He didn't understand her actions and was unsure whether to be annoyed or concerned.

"Leave her alone Tai. Gatomon's been tainted and is attacking us and the city. She thinks it's her fault." Sora informed the leader. Tai sighed and looked at Izzy who was staring at the building thoughtfully.

"You okay Iz?" Izzy shook his head.

"Something's missing. I can't figure out what the gain is with cherrymon. I also can't shake the fact that we still don't know who exactly this Gennai person is. None of this is making sense." Tai nodded. He opened his mouth to speak when a car came screeching towards them.

"Ah!" Mimi cried and Matt was quick to push her and Sora out of the way. Tai jumped back and Mei fell onto her back as she tried to scramble away. The car stopped right in front of the girl and TK quickly ran to help her up.

"They are attacking the city!" Mr. Nisijima Jumped out of the drivers side and Tai gaped. He watched TK check Mei over and then Tai looked at his teacher.

"Mr. Nisijima, we need a place to hide out. We haven't slept and our digimon are exhausted." The teacher nodded.

"You guys will have to pile in but I know a place." Tai turned to address the group.

"Guys lets go." The digidestined and their digimon then piled into the Idling car.

The digimon and the digidestened were sitting inside a large board room. There was a large table in the centre of the room and one side of the wall was decorated with large windows looking out over the city. Mr. Nisijima had left the group while he stepped out to fetch some blankets. Tai could see Izzy had already set up his laptop and was checking over data on the screen. The leader walked over to the door and opened it slightly. The hallway was empty and quiet. He decided that Mr. Nisijima would be a bit so he quickly closed the door and addressed the group.

"Guys we need to talk." Tai announced and he saw everyone slowly look over to him. He moved his hands towards the chairs,

"Just sit for a minute." He told them and Joe and Sora were the first to sit obediently. Tai looked to Matt who he expected to protest. Matt rolled his shoulders back and slid into a chair next to Sora. Tai nodded at his friend and then looked to Mimi, TK and Mei. The three moved around the table and each found a seat. Tai looked finally at his sister. Her back was to the group and she was looking out the window. Tai let her be and quickly spoke.

"We still don't understand how this reboot happened. We also don't know who this gennai figure is and why he is targeting us." Tai took a deep breath.

"Mei, what exactly was your fathers involvement?" He looked to Mei who quivered under his gaze. She swallowed and then spoke.

"He, uh, he did experiments on meicoomon. One day I came home and Meicoomon was in a rage attacking my father and his assistants. I just stood there shocked. But then he saw me and suddenly he was fine. He came over to me and hugged my legs. My dad wanted to do more but i stopped it. I came here with my mother to get away. I had hoped it would stop, Meicoomon and his destruction, but it just got worse." She looked at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sure my dad has been trying to find ways to control meicoomon. I haven't seen him since I left but, I think he might be around." She pressed her lips together tightly and avoided eye contact with the group. Tai could see Mimi was quick to turn her chair and comfort Mei. Izzy then spoke,

"What company does your dad work for?" He asked and Mei shrugged,

"It's always private investors who hire him for different jobs. I don't know." Tai wanted to ask more but also wanted to get through his list before Mr. Nisijima came back.

"Okay we'll circle back to Mei's dad but first, we still can't figure out who this Gennai is and where our Gennai has disappeared to. I think a clue is with the woman, Maki Himekawa. What exactly do we know about her?" Tai saw his sister flinch and that got his attention.

"She helped me." Kari whispered and Tai focused on her.

"I don't know what happened. I just remember..." she trailed off and Tai saw her look at TK. The young blond sat up in his chair. Kari quickly looked back at Tai and continued.

"TK was acting distant. He wasn't in class so I left to go find him. Suddenly I woke up in Maki's car. She said I fainted in the courtyard at school. We were at the hospital. I went in and they said I was anaemic. She then dropped me off at school. It was strange though, I didn't think I went to the courtyard."

"Where'd you go then?" TK asked and Kari put a finger on her chin.

"I think I wanted to find the digimon. I really don't remember though." Tai narrowed his eyes. This was more complicated than he was anticipating. Matt huffed,

"Well she's just making herself more and more suspicious isn't she." Matt chided. He then leaned back in his chair.

"So what's her deal then? Is she behind this too?" Tai was focused on Matt and was then startled when the door behind him shut. He quickly turned and saw Mr. Nishijima standing behind him.

"I had said once, I would do anything to protect Maki. I have known her for such a long time, but I think it's time I tell you all something I found." Tai was frozen as the teacher moved to Izzy. He spoke quietly to Izzy and Tai watched his friend stand and Mr. Nishijima take his seat. He then started typing and spoke.

"I found this on Maki's computer." He turned the laptop and Tai moved to stand behind Mr. Nishijima. He wasn't sure what he was looking at but Mr. Nishijima explained.

"It's the code-" Izzy then cut him off.

"It's the reboot!" He announced and Tai looked at his friend. Mr. Nishijima sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I think she made the program that caused the reboot." Tai clenched his hands,

"But why? What does she have to gain?" Mr. Nishijima stood from his seat and went to the head of the table.

"I have kept some things from you children. The reason me and Maki know about the digimon is because we were once chosen just like you." Tai went wide eyed. He shared a look with Matt and then looked back at his teacher.

"We lost though. We lost everything. Our digimon were sacrificed in order to bring the balance to the digital world. We lost them and Maki, she lost herself. She was obsessed with restoring her partner. I think that's why she made the reboot. To find her digimon." Sora moved and Tai watched her stand.

"She's been following us then. Which would explain how she came across Kari." Tai nodded at Sora and then looked over the group. Everyone's eyes were drooping and he looked to his teacher.

Mr Nishijima nodded at Tai and then opened the door. He was gone only a moment before returning with an arm full of blankets and a few pillows.

"I think you lot should get some shut eye. You're no use to anyone exhausted." He handed Tai the blankets and pillows . Tai turned and started handing the items over to TK and Sora.

"Thanks." Tai mumbled and Mr. Nishijima smiled.

"I'll be right outside. Get some sleep digidestined." He said with a smirk. He then quietly slipped out of the room and the door latched with a click.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Mimi whispered. Tai watched her rub Tanemons head while she clutched a blanket to her chest. Joe put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just lie down Meem's." He said gently and Tai moved to check on the others. He stopped at Mei who was slumped in her chair. He picked a blanket off the table and draped it over the girls shoulders.

"Oh. Tai." She sat up as the fabric touched her shoulders. Tai shrugged and continued placing the blanket on her back.

"You did good today Mei. Im sorry I've been so hard on you." Mei looked up at Tai wide eyed. Tai smiled.

"Get some sleep." He patted her back and moved to Izzy who was looking at his laptop. Tai gently closed the computer.

"Go to bed Iz. You've done enough today." Tai figured Izzy must be exhausted since the boy didn't protest. He did the same thing as Mei and slowly put his head on the table. Tai stopped him and took a small pillow from the centre of the table and put it in front of Izzy. The digidestined of knowledge placed his head onto the pillow and was out before Tai stepped away. Tai stepped over Mimi and Sora who were laying on the floor with their partners. Sora smiled up and Tai and he returned it. Her eyes slowly closed and Tai moved over to Joe. He was standing with TK and Kari. Tai hesitated to approach the three. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright you've checked in on everyone. Time for you to sleep. You heard Mr. Nishijima, he's right outside." Tai nodded and Matt sat down in one of the chairs. He put his legs up on the table and had Gabumon jump onto his lap.

"Come on squirt." Matt summoned his brother with his eyes closed. Tai watched TK plant a soft kiss on Kari's forehead. He studied the young teen a moment as he seemed reluctant to leave Kari's side. To Tai's slight relief he did go to his brother. Tai stepped aside while TK grabbed a blanket and Tokomon hopped towards him. TK laid down on the ground and pulled his partner towards him. Joe stepped in front of Tai.

"I might stay up for a bit." Joe said and Tai looked at him curiously.

"No, joe you should sleep." Tai said though he was starting to get tired himself. Joe smirked,

"Very convincing Tai. Go check on your sister and go to bed." Tai sighed and walked past the oldest digidestined. He could see his sister curled up with a blanket on the floor by the window. Agumon was sitting with her leaning against her as he slowly started to fall asleep. Tai grabbed the last available blanket and went and sat next to his sister.

"You're starting to act more like yourself." Kari commented as Tai got comfortable.

"How do you figure?" He whispered and Kari closed her eyes. She leaned against her brother and Tai stared down at her.

"I see it in how you treat the others. You're more you when you can lead. This is what you were meant to do Tai." She whispered and Tai remained quiet. Kari sat up.

"You're going to do amazing things in this world Tai. Don't forget that." She mumbled softly as she slowly laid down. Tai looked at his sister. He looked at Agumon who was now

Curled up next to Kari. Tai unfolded the blanket in his lap. He leaned over and kissed the side of Kari's head.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." He whispered. He then turned away and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Kari was in a deep dreamless sleep. She was slowly coming too as she noticed how heavy her body felt. She was moving, or rolling. She wasn't sure but she could sense her body turning.

"Come on Kar." Was her brother talking? Kari gave him a quick reply that she needed to stop moving. Her mind drifted and then she jerked herself. She wasn't awake. She was still sleeping. So she hadn't replied to Tai. She opened her eyes and felt confused and weary.

"Jesus you sleep like a log! Kar, I don't think you've ever been hard to wake up. I've been pushing on you for the last 2 minutes." Tai was smirking but Kari was still trying to differentiate her dreams from reality. She noticed Joe crouch down in front of her and she tried to make herself more alert.

"It's the cancer." He said quietly so only Kari and Tai could hear. Kari wasn't sure what Joe was on about. Fortunately Tai was able to voice the confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tai's smirk was gone from his face. Joe faced Tai and Kari wasn't sure she liked being slightly excluded from a conversation about her.

"Cancer patients, they experience extreme fatigue. She'll sleep a lot more now. The disease wipes you out so it's not surprising she had a hard sleep." Kari sat still and gauged her brothers reaction. He was staring hard at Joe. Kari wasn't sure what he was going to do next.

"Come on Kar, we need to move." Tai stood and walked away. Kari frowned. This was too much first thing in the morning. Kari decided to ignore her brothers odd behaviour and focus on waking up. She stood and then took a step back. Joe was still with her. She had forgotten he was there.

"You feeling okay?" He asked and Kari gave him a nod.

"Fine just trying to wake up." She said honestly. Joe moved his head up and down and yawned,

"Ignore Tai. I think he's just overwhelmed." Kari nodded not wanting to speak about it. She decided to deflect the subject.

"You think there's any water? I'm pretty thirsty." Joe pointed towards the door.

"Over on the table there. There a jug and a couple glasses" Kari smiled appreciative of Joe's answer. She turned away from the oldest and walked to the water. She was zeroing in on the clear liquid desperate for a drink.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" TK blocked her path and Kari frowned.

"Kari?" TK's voice was now concerned and Kari rolled her eyes.

"You're blocking me." She commented. TK raised an eyebrow,

"Er, from what?" He asked slowly.

Kari wanted a drink. She decided to act and explain later. She pushed TK aside and went straight for the water. She filled the small glass and chugged the entire contents in one go. She then refilled and did it a second time. As she refilled her third glass TK started chuckling.

"I didn't realize you've been wandering the desert." He joked and Kari took her time sipping her third glass of water.

"Feels like I have." She replied now letting her water glass sit in her hand away from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, how'd you sleep?" She now felt she could be cordial now that she had been hydrated. TK smiled,

"Pretty much as well as to be expected sleeping on the floor of a board room." Kari smirked and finally looked around the room.

Mimi, Matt and Sora we're picking up all the used blankets and pillows. The digimon were on and around the table eating some fruit that Kari briefly wondered when that had arrived. Her eyes drifted to the left side of the , Izzy, Joe and Meiko were looking out one of the windows. Kari moved towards the group huddled by the window. She placed her water on the large table as she passed it. She could feel TK close behind her and she couldn't help feeling comforted by his closeness.

"What's going on?" Kari asked as she approached the window the others were gathered in front of.

"The city, its quiet." Joe answered and Kari squeezed herself so she was standing right in front of the window. She looked down at the road and saw no cars moving. She looked to the sidewalk and saw no one walking. Kari turned her head and looked up at her older brother,

"Tai? Where are all the people?" She felt her brother put his hands onto her shoulders and give her a comforting squeeze.

"We don't know Kar."

* * *

Mr. Nishijima lead the digidestined and the digimon out of the building.

"I don't understand, it's like the towns been deserted." Joe commented and Tai watched the oldest adjust his glasses. Tai looked around and his eyes landed on Mr. Nishijima,

"What happened?" He asked and the teacher seemed to pause. Tai slowly narrowed his eyes wondering if the teacher was now hiding something.

"I'm not sure." Tai watched the mans eyes fall and trusted he was telling the truth.

"Do you think they're okay? The people I mean." Tai gave his sister a soft look. She was worried and he hated seeing her worried.

"I'm sure they're fine Kar. It might be-" his eyes bugged out as he realised something. He turned and addressed the group.

"It might be like myotismon!" Tai saw Mei scrunch her face up in confusion.

"We defeated him Tai." TK stated and Tai glared at the boy momentarily.

"Not him I mean the people missing." Mimi gasped.

"When everyone was put to sleep! But somehow we weren't effected!" She concluded and Tai nodded,

"Exactly."

"But that means they could be trapped somewhere to be used as a weapon." Sora said fearfully and Tai suddenly felt a pit in his stomach.

"Well if that's the case the only way to break it is to defeat the bad guys." Tai looked at Matt appreciatively.

"Matts right. We need to stay focused. We can't help anyone unless we defeat whoever is doing this."

"We just don't know exactly who that is." Sora added and the group fell silent.

Tai looked over the team. Matt Sora Mei and Izzy stood to his left. Mr. Nishijima was standing in front of him and too his right Mimi, Joe. TK and his sister rounded off the somewhat circle they were standing in. The digimon were in the middle quieter than usual. Tai looked down at them.

"Agumon? You guys okay?" Agumon nodded,

"Sure Tai." He then covered his ears,

"Except this loud pitch whistle that keeps blowing." Palmon informed. Tai tilted his head,

"What?"

"You can't hear it Tai?" Agumon asked and Tai shook his head. He looked at the others. The digidestined and Mr. nishijima all agreed they couldn't hear the whistling sound. Tai looked back and the digimon who were all covering their ears.

"I don't understand." Tai said confused. Tai heard a small gasp and knew it came from Kari. He looked at her and her eyes were wide,

"Tai look." She pointed and Tai along with the rest of the group turned and saw a low hanging fog rolling towards their feet. Tai stepped back as the fog rushed over his shoes.

"Ah! Ow!" Tai could hear his sister was in pain but couldn't keep his eyes off the fog. Something was moving towards them. The figure stopped and as the digidestined were consumed by the fog the figure spoke,

"Hello digibrats."

The group gasped,

"Peidmon!"


	28. Chapter 28

Kari was crouched down her head writhing in pain. She couldn't stop the darkness creeping into the pours of her brain. It moved around like shards of glass.

"Stop. Stop." She begged as she clutched her head. Someone had their arms wrapped around her. For a moment she only wished for her brother. And then for gatomon.

"Stop. Ah!" She shook through the pain.

"Shh, Kari. We are right here." A soft melody of a voice whispered in her ear. Kari felt a warm glow come from the person comforting her. She started to relax and could see a soft red hue as she closed her eyes.

"Deep breath Kari." Kari slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hands. The red hue blanketed the caverns in her head making the darkness slip through smoothly. It was still there but she was protected some how. Kari looked up and gazed appreciatively at Sora. Her mouth opened to speak but she closed it realising there was something important going on in front of her. TK stood directly in front of Kari and Sora. Kari tilted her head and saw the rest standing in front of TK hands clenched with their partners. A low hanging fog surrounded them and someone was facing the group.

"Mr. Nisijima?" Kari whispered. She looked to Sora who looked to her right then left.

" he's gone." Sora whispered back.

"Then..." Kari stopped her inquiry about the figure standing before them. She felt a pang in her head and cringed. Sora tightened her grip and Kari was grateful.

"One by one the digi-dominoes will all fall down." Kari knew that voice and she opened her eyes. Her brother stepped forwards and was nearly nose to nose with Peidmon. Kari didn't like how close Tai was. She moved and Sora helped her stand. Kari tried to step forward but Sora held her,

"Just wait." She hissed and Kari felt afraid. She really wanted Tai to step back, allow agumon to stand in front! Kari was so afraid for her brother, and suddenly she started to feel her head grow foggy.

Tai was furious, all these evil digimon were popping up but they weren't the key to restoring the digital world to its balance. He was annoyed with Peidmon. He felt like this was a wrong turn on their path to freeing meicoomon and the digital world. He waved a fist in front of his face determined to show Peidmon that his clown tricks weren't going to stop the digidestined.

"Mark my words Peidmon, we mopped the floor with you once and we can do it again!" He said threateningly and he took a step towards the clown. The clown laughed and Tai glowered.

"I do believe we have a message from one of my sponsors." The clown digimon remarked and he pointed past Tai. Tai turned confused. He couldn't see anything. Other than Mei, Joe, Tk and Kari and Sora there was nothing there. It was thick fog beyond the last two digidestined. He was about to turn back when his sister stood tall and this caught his eye. He watched her a moment and he realized, she didn't look right.

"Digidestined, enough. Your world has been temporarily put on hold. You have all been brought here, a halfway place. It is here you will surrender your efforts to restore the balance and your partners so you can return to your world." Kari spoke but Tai knew instantly that was not his sister.

"What do you mean surrender?! Our friends, our partners are in danger! We are the digidestined! Our destiny is to protect the worlds and our partners! We won't surrender!" Tai shouted.

"Who exactly are you? Why would you tell us to stop?" Mimi demanded and the voice spoke through Kari.

"I am the balance. I am the true defender of the digital world. Your efforts mean nothing and will only cause more damage. You continue, you will all perish."

"You can't be! The defender of the digital world would be doing exactly what we are! You're an imposter!" Joe accused and Tai agreed.

"If you can not heed my advice then Peidmon you shall start the executions. The weakest shall go first. This body will be done with once I'm through. You can dispose of it as a warning." Tai's eyes bulged and he heard the others gasp. He whipped around and pointed a strong finger at Peidmon.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" He ordered and Peidmon laughed.

"Then surrender." The voice spoke and Tai turned to face his sister. Her eyes started to close and she fell. TK and Sora caught her and TK gave a menacing look to Peidmon. Tai looked at the evil digimon and mirrored TK's look.

"You touch her or anyone else here, wargreymon is going to slice you like an onion." He spat and Peidmon smiled.

"No, no. I've thought of a better use for you nine and your digimon." He snapped his fingers and the ground at their feet disappeared.

"Ah!" The group screamed as they fell. Tai braced himself for the impact as the bottom came fast. He landed on his stomach and banged his chin on a rock. He rolled over and a body crashed onto his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the person to try to absorb the impact. He heard another two bodies fall beside

him and saw Matt and Joe land face down side by side. Tai then eased the person off him. He realised it was Mei as he shifted and she quickly looked apologetic

At him.

"Oh! Tai! I'm sorry!" She squeaked and Tai gently moved her and got her to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded. Tai gave her a nod then looked to Joe and Matt.

"We're fine." Matt reported. Tai looked to his left and saw Izzy pull Mimi to her feet. He saw Sora and TK stand Kari up and Tai was relieved to see she was awake.

"Kari?" Tai called to his sister. She looked weak but otherwise unharmed. She gave Tai a thumbs up and then leaned heavily onto TK. Tai, satisfied felt his stomach drop.

"The digimon!" He cried and Peidmons laugh filled the space they were standing in.

"Here is what we are going to do. I'm going to let you each try to save your digimon. If you succeed, I'll kill you quickly. If you fail, you get to watch me kill your partner and then Ill kill you! Doesn't it sound marvellous?" Peidmon appeared before the group and Tai seethed seeing the clown smiling from ear to ear. The clown then clapped his hands and the space lit up. There was Palmon and Patamon tied together hanging up like a piñata. Gomamon and Biyomon were tied on a tight rope suspended above the group. Tentomon had something wrapped around him and he was pinned to a wall. And finally, Tai saw his own partner and Matts were each pinned in the centre of a giant wheel that was slowly spinning.

"This, this can't be real." Tai chocked out. He didn't believe that this was happening.

"This is demented!" Izzy exclaimed agreeing with Tai's disbelief.

"We need to do something!" Matt said angrily. Tai got angry and turned to face his friend,

"What so we do Matt? We're stuck! We either sit back and watch our friends die or-" TK surprisingly then cut him off,

"Or possibly kill them trying to help! Matt we lose either way!" Tai watched Matt close his mouth and

Silently stew. The leader was grateful for TK's outburst however he wasn't expecting it.

"I agree with Matt. We need to do something. I think we need to play." Tai was shocked to hear joe speak and Mimi and Sora's gasps were affirming that what he said was not what was on everyone's mind.

"There's 9 of us." Mei said and Tai looked at her.

"Tick Tock digidestined! You play now or don't play at all." Peidmons voice broke through the group and Tai growled at the digimon. He then turned back to the group.

"Mei? What do you have in mind?" Mei moved towards the others and the group circled around her.

"Me and Kari, we don't have our digimon. We can maybe help somehow." Tai was unsure with Mei's plan. For one he wasn't sure what any of them would have to do to rescue their partners. And for another thing, he wasn't sure he wanted Kari pushing herself.

"Mei that's a good idea. I can help." Kari said softly but with gust. Tai sighed knowing she'd fight him if he suggested she hang back. Tai then made the decision

"Alright, Mei, Kari, move to the back. Everyone else. Let's do this." Tai then turned and addressed Peidmon,

"We're ready."


	29. Chapter 29

Peidmon giggled with glee as the group stepped towards the clown and his arena. Kari watched the digimon squirm and chewed the inside of her cheek wondering how they were going to get away. As they got closer, Kari stopped sensing something was wrong. She knew everything was wrong as a whole, but she sensed something else lurking the closer they got to the digimon. She stopped abruptly which causes Meiko to bump into her.

"Sorry. Just uhm-" Kari stopped and she watched. Tai and Matt were the closest and then they let out a yell. They were fighting with their own limbs. TK and Joe cried out and Kari gasped seeing they too were struggling like Tai and Matt. Izzy, Sora and Mimi joined the struggle and Kari moved Mei back to try to hide away in the shadows.

"I'm not sure he's counting." She whispered and Mei kept her mouth shut as both girls stepped away. Kari watched as her brother struggled against an invisible force.

"something's controling us!" Izzy announced and Kari bit her lip. What could she do to help? Peidmons irritating laugh interrupted her thoughts,

"Come now each of you will need something, right?" Tai and Matt had small knives in their hands.

Mimi and Tk were suddenly holding large sticks. Joe and Sora each had a pair of scissors while Izzy was standing still but wanting to move.

"It's easy, just let your limbs do the work." Peidmon said eerily and Kari watched as Agumon and Gabumon started spinning faster.

"No!" TK's yell brought Kari's attention to her boyfriend. He was cringing and beads of sweats were forming on his face as he tried to fight against the swinging motion he was making with the stick towards patamon. He made contact with his partner as Mimi did to her own. Both shrieked apologies while Palmon and Patamon groaned as the sticks hit them. Kari then watched Tai and Matt wrestle with their arms as they were forced to throw knives at their spinning digimon.

"This is awful." Kari breathed and she felt Mei shake beside her.

"We have to stop them!" Mei begged and Kari put a hand on the girls arm.

"We can't, not yet at least. We get close to them and peidmon has control over us as well. We have to think." Kari said though she felt it was easier said then done. Both girls gasped as Joe and Sora were forced to cut ropes and Kari realized one of them was the one Biyomon and Gomamon were suspeneded on.

"What's Izzy doing?" Kari asked trying to figure out what Izzys role was against Tentomon.

"I don't know he keeps moving to that stand over there." Kari squinted and could see a small stand with what looked like a button on it. She looked back at tentomon.

"What's that strapped around him?" She asked though she wasn't sure she wanted an answer. Mei looked at her scared and Kari figured whatever that button did, it did it to Tentomon.

"We need to move." Mei announced and Kari nodded.

"Okay we need to-" she stopped she knew how to save the digimon.

"We need to get to Peidmon." Mei went wide eyed,

"You, uh, sure? I don't think I can do that." Kari grabbed the girls hand in her own,

"You must Mei. The others are depending on us. The sooner we rescue them the sooner we defeat Peidmon and rescue gatomon and meicoomon and restore everything. Have hope. You can do this." Kari encouraged and Mei nodded slowly.

"For our friends." Kari smiled,

"That's the spirit." The girls then split up. Mei inched her way to Tai and Matt while Kari took a deep breath and called to the clown.

"Peidmon!" Peidmon took

His eyes off controlled digidestined and looked over at Kari. His eyes gaped,

"Where did you come from?! You're all supposed to be in my control now!" Kari smirked darkly,

"Guess you miss counted. Here's the deal, you let everyone go and maybe I can help you rebuild your empire in the digital world." She could feel her friends eyes on her momentarily but ignored them and focused on the digimon.

"What are you talking about digibrat?!" Kari kept her smirk and explained,

"Your leader, the one who possessed me, didn't anticipate that I'd be able to see and hear things within his mind. You are a prisoner to this world. This limbo. You aren't calling the shots here you are simply taking orders. You let my friends go and I can help you back to the digital world."

"Kari stop!" Tai yelled and Kari ignored him. Peidmon pondered kari's words for a moment.

"How could you girl, possibly help me?" He scoffed and Kari lowered her chin.

"My power is light. It's exactly the force needed to be harnessed by anyone who plans to take over all the worlds." Peidmons face lit up.

"So you're light." He said slowly and then he stood.

"I think I'll take your offer but with a slight twist. I kill you after I kill your friends and take the light for myself." He gleamed and Kari stepped back. Her eyes flashed to Mei and she saw she had successfully freed Tai and Agumon.

"Tai! Now!" Kari yelled and her brother pulled out his digivice.

"Go Agumon!" Agumon warp digivolved and Peidmon screamed in annoyance. Kari quickly ran to TK and grabbed the stick out of his hands and shook him.

"Can you move on your own?" She asked and TK nodded surprised,

"How'd you know that would work?" Kari then threw her arms around his neck glad it did,

"I didn't I'm just happy you're okay." TK returned the hug then pulled away quickly,

"The others! Quick!" Kari nodded and grabbed Mimi and Palmon while TK untied Patamon. Patamon then flew up to Biyomon and Gomomon while TK and Mei wrestled the scissors out of Sora and Joes hand. Gabumon managed to hold Izzy back while Matt ran and untied the bug digimon and removed the strap from around his waist. Thee group gathered together while waregreymon and Peidmon battled.

"Waregreymon is gonna need some help!" Joe announced and TK stepped forward.

"Patamon?" Kari watched Patamon fly and land on TK's shoulder.

"You might not remember but you defeated him once before. I'm thinking since you can't remember that, we can recreate a new memory for you. You up for it?" Patamon smiled,

"Sure TK." TK pulled his digivice

out and Patamon digivolved to Angemon then Magnangemon. Magnangemon flew toward waregreymon and Kari looked to Mei. She gave her a smile and a nod which Mei blushed at. Kari then watched TK and her brother. They were the closest to the battle as they watched their partners. She then looked up and saw something moving above.

"Izzy?" Kari called and Izzy came and stood next to her. She pointed up,

"What is that?" She asked her friend and Izzy put a hand to his chin. Both stared at it a moment and then heard an explosion from the battle. They looked and saw Peidmon was knocked down. Kari then looked back up and saw that something get bigger, she gasped

"Is that a distortion?!" Izzy was looking as well and the two looked at eachother. Izzy gave her a quiet nod and Kari bit her lip. She looked back at the battle and Magnangemon attacked making Peidmon fall onto his back. Once again Kari looked up and the distortion for bigger. Izzy then pulled on her arm,

"Guys!" He yelled to TK and Tai. The two turned and looked at Izzy who then addressed the entire group.

"There's a distortion above us. It's getting bigger the more you knock Peidmon down. My theory is this place was made by Peidmon, therefore without him, it becomes unstable and ceases to exist! If we defeat him, we're all going to be swallowed up by the distortion and I can't tell where it will take us! We have to be ready!" Kari saw Mimi immediately pick Palmon up and hold her close.

"Hang on close to me Palmon." She told her partner. Sora did the same with Biyomon. The others followed suit and soon it was only Tai, TK, Mei and Kari without their partners in their arms. Kari quickly grabbed Mei's hand.

"Don't let go." Mei nodded and Kari looked to see Magnangemon prepare his gate of destiny.

"Tai! TK!" Kari called desperate to have the two of them close for when the distortion absorbed them. She could hear Peidmon's final screams and could see the distortion descending upon them. She reached her hand out hoping either of them or they both would grab her hand as the distortion swallowed them whole.


	30. Chapter 30

Kari sat up and looked around at the buildings in her city. They were home. There was no fog and as Kari looked around, still no people.

"Well that was awful." Matt spat and he extended a hand to Kari. Kari smiled accepting it and looked around.

"Where are the others?" She asked and she was startled when Gabumon bumped into her legs.

"Sorry." The furry digimon apologized with a blush and Kari patted his fur.

"I don't know, I guess you and I got sucked up to here." Kari nodded and looked around. There were cars in the street but no one inside.

"I don't understand, where did everyone go?" She asked and Matt placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Come on kid, let's find your brother and mine, I'm sure they are both panicking to find you." Matt smirked but Kari frowned,

"And you too Matt." She mumbled and Matt chuckled,

"Somehow I don't think I'm pretty enough." Kari giggled and followed Matt along the sidewalk.

"Do you think Mr. Nishijima is around?" Kari inquired after several minutes of silence. Matt stopped and looked at Kari. He moved his mouth to the side while he thought. Kari then saw his eyes go wide and he slowly put his hand in the air,

"Speak of the devil!" Kari turned and put a hand on Gabumons head. She could see the high school teacher sprinting across the grass towards them,

"You two okay?!" He yelled as he got closer. Matt nodded and yelled back,

"Fine! Where are the others?" Mr. Nishijima stopped in front of them and took a moment to catch his breath.

"You guys disappeared. It was weird. You all just flickered out like bad signal on a television screen."

Kari winced slightly as she thought of the darkness. She gripped Gabumons fur.

"You three are the first ones I've seen! What happened?!"

"It's a long story. Any idea where all the people are?" Matt asked and Kari wished Mr. Nishijima had found Tai and the others first before herself Gabumon and Matt. She tightened her hold on the digimons hair.

"None. Everyone seemed to have vanished! Haven't even seen an attack by meicrakmon or ophanimon." Kari's eyes glazed over. Her parents were missing, people could be hurt or worse and her digimon partner was now missing as well. She felt her hand clench.

"Strange, this doesn't make-" Matt stopped as Gabumon shouted,

"OW!" Kari was startled by the digimons outburst.

"Kari that really hurt." Gabumon admitted and he stepped away from her rubbing his head. Kari had her hand in the air shocked she had managed to inflict pain on him.

"S-sorry Gabumon!" Kari apologized and she felt Matt'a hand land on her shoulder,

"You okay kid?" Kari looked up at Matt. He was clearly concerned and Kari didn't want to pull the focus away from finding the others.

"I'm fine. Sorry again Gabumon. We should probably find the others." She looked down and could still feel Matt's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Kari looked up at Matt.

"You're not okay. Just tell the truth. What's bugging you?" Kari was dumbfounded. She wasn't used to people calling her out. She nodded slowly actually appreciating Matt's bluntness.

"I'm worried." She stated and Matt nodded,

"The others, your family, Gatomon... I'm assuming the list goes on?" Kari blew out a breath and nodded. Matt smiled,

"Your brothers head is big enough to keep him going for centuries, so don't worry about him. Your parents are probably exactly like they were with Myotismon, just asleep. As for Gatomon, we're gonna get her back." Kari believed him. For the first time in a while she completely believed what someone had to say. She smiled lightly,

"Thanks Matt." Matt smirked,

"Alright let's get going. Mr. Nishijima any idea where to start?" The teacher thought a moment,

"Yes actually. Now that you three are here, I think I know where I might find some of the others." He turned and Kari Gabumon and Matt followed him across the grass.

* * *

Tai rolled over. He groaned as he moved. His body ached and he couldn't understand why. He felt sand on the side of his face and started rubbing it off his cheek with his hand.

"Tai?" Tai turned onto his left side.

"Mimi?" Mimi came into his view and hovered over him.

"I got Koromon for you." Tai sat up and noticed Koromon nestled in Mimi's arms. He smiled at his partner and stretched his arms out and Koromon hopped into them. Tai looked up at Mimi.

"Thanks. Where's palmon?" Mimi looked behind her standing tall.

"Right there with TK and Mei!" Tai watched her wave and stood next to her. He held Koromon in one hand and used his free hand to wipe some sand off his pants. He saw Mei, TK and patamon being lead by palmon. Tai took in his surroundings he was at the beach. His eyes widened,

"Were home?!" He exclaimed realizing he knew this beach. It wasn't far from his home. Tai pivoted ignoring the others trying to get a grip on his surroundings.

How did we get home? Where are all the people? Where are the others?

"Tai I'm dizzy." Koromon piped up and Tai stopped spinning. He looked down at his partner.

"Sorry little guy." He mumbled and then looked up at the others as they joined Mimi.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked focusing on leading everyone instead of all his burning questions.

"We're okay, thanks Tai." Mei replied and Tai looked at her quizzically, he thought she was blushing. He ignored the red on Mei's cheeks and looked to Mimi.

"What else have you found?" Mimi was caught off guard by Tai's question and looked like a deer in head lights for a moment.

"Oh Uhmm, just you and koromon." She informed and Tai focused on TK.

"Where's my sister?" He asked and he saw TK cower slightly under his stern gaze.

"I- I don't know." He gulped and Tai felt a smack on his arm.

"Ow Mimi!" He jerked his head to look at her and saw her lips pursed and her hands on her hips. It was Tai's turn to gulp.

"Back off Tai. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt and Kari are all still missing. TK is not responsible for anyone other than himself and Patamon. How about I start demanding things of you?! Where's Matt Tai? Where's Sora? Do you see how much pressure that puts on a person?!" Tai stared at Mimi's fuming face and did the only thing he could think of to get Mimi to calm down. He turned and looked at TK.

"TK I am very sorry." He said hurriedly and TK put a hand to his mouth and Tai frowned seeing he was trying to hold in laughter. He heard a light giggle and snapped his head to see Meiko laughing. Tai sighed and he then noticed Mimi standing proudly next to him.

"Don't worry about him TK. When push comes to shove, Tai's all talk." She winked and Tai glowered.

"Good pep talk Mimi." He said sarcastically. Mimi smiled and stepped in front of Tai.

"Let's find the others." She ordered

"Wow Mimi maybe you should be the leader." Palmon complimented and Tai slouched as if he'd been punched in the gut. TK snickered and Tai glared at him.

"Watch it TK." He warned and TK quickly turned and he and Patamon followed Mimi and Palmon. Tai sighed relaxing now that TK wasn't watching him. He heard Mei laugh and quickly stood up straight. She was smiling and Tai couldn't help but smile too.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She winked and Tai felt his cheeks burn. He quickly shook his head and his face turned hard.

"Come on Mei." He held Koromon close to his chest and started walking with Mei.

"Tai? Your chest is bumping fast." Koromon commented and Tai squished his friend slightly trying to silence him. Tai coughed and craned his neck to Mimi.

"Meems? Any signals coming up on your digivice?" Mimi stopped and pulled out her digivice. She sighed and lowered her digivice. She shook her head and Tai walked in front of her.

"It's weird, the fog is gone but there's no one around." TK commented and Tai nodded.

"Let's keep-" a blast interrupted Tai and he quickly put his hand over his face to stop the dust from entering his eyes. He turned his body to shield his partner.

"Meicoomon!" Mei screamed and Tai looked up to see Meikracmon hovering above the group. Tai stepped back.

"MOVE!" He yelled and he pushed Mimi and TK back as he started to run. Meikracmon screamed an ear piercing shriek and the group stopped running as they tried to cover their ears. Tai awkwardly held his partner while holding his own head. The screech stopped and Meikracmon arched his back. Tai gasped seeing the digimon was ready to attack.

"Go, Go, GO!" Tai yelled and Mimi, Palmon, TK and Patamon started moving. Tai looked back at Mei and swore. She was standing still staring up at Meikracmon.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" He screamed and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way as Meikracmon threw an attack towards them. The ground cracked and Tai lost his balance as it shook. Mei landed next to him and Koromon was near Tai's feet.

"What is happening?!" Tai exclaimed as he watched the ground fracture in front of him separating him and Mei from TK and Mimi. Meikracmon shrieked again and Tai covered his ears and saw Mei do the same.

"She's in there Tai!" Tai lowered his hands to look at Mei. He frowned and pulled Koromon into his arms.

"Mei she tried to kill us!" Mei shook her head.

"She would have missed us! I know she's in there!" Tai growled and stood. He pulled Mei to her feet.

"We need to move." He pushed on her back to get her moving. She obeyed though reluctantly.

"Tai! Mei! Over here!" Tai could see Sora up off the beach. Tai pushed Mei towards Sora and they were close to her when another blast erupted cutting them off.

"Ah!" Tai and Mei screamed and Tai turned to see Ophanimon next to meikracmon. Tai gritted his teeth. The two moved and Tai glanced up. Meikracmon and Ophanimon started following. Tai stopped and looked to where Sora was. Her, Izzy and Joe stood together with their partners. He saw Biyomon step towards the beach.

"NO DONT!" He yelled and the three digidestined looked to Tai.

"Tai! You need help!" Sora yelled and Tai knew that but also wasn't sure anyone could.

"Just save your strength!" He yelled and he saw TK and Mimi running to Sora, Izzy and Joe. Tai looked for a way to his friends but the ground was cracked isolating him and Mei from the others. He looked up at Ophanimon and Meikracmon.

"They're only after us." Tai commented and Mei looked nervous.

"Wh-what do we do." She stuttered Tai knew what they could do. He had lied when he said they were after them. He knew the truth, they were after Mei. He gritted his teeth. They weren't going to stop. He had to do something. He noticed a familiar blond running towards them and he thought of a plan. He shoved Koromon into Mei's arms.

"Run!" He pushed her towards another direction but this time he had a plan. The corrupted digimon above howled and attacked just in front of Mei and Tai. Tai anticipated this and pushed Mei and koromon as hard as he could. He knew the digimon wanted Mei isolated from the rest of the digidestined. He wasn't sure how but he knew. He pushed with all his might. Dust separated them and then Tai felt the world fall beneath him.

* * *

Kari pushed herself into a jog. Matt was trying to keep a slower pace for her and Kari felt bad. She wanted to speed up wondering if Matt was irritated with the slow pace.

"When you guys disappeared I saw some flickering over by the water." Mr. Nishijima commented as he turned down a street. Kari picked up her pace to keep up with Mr. Nishijima. She felt a hand stopping her and jumped at the contact.

"Slow down short stack." Matt commented and Kari looked up at him. She hadn't noticed but she was out of breath.

"You don't have to try to rush. I don't want you to push yourself okay?" Kari nodded unable to speak. Matt released her shoulder and Kari looked down begging her breath to come back. A loud BANG snapped her head up.

"Digimon! They're at the beach!" Mr. Nishijima yelled and Kari looked to Matt.

"I'm going." He told her and Kari nodded.

"Let's go Gabumon!" Matt started running with Gabumon at his side. Mr. Nishijima stepped into Kari's line of sight.

"You alright?" He asked and Kari quickly stood strong.

"Fine, let's go." She said strongly. The two made their way after Matt and Gabumon. They were only a few blocks from the beach when another explosion went off. Kari pushed her legs to move faster hoping no one was hurt. She saw Joe and her heart raced as she yelled to him.

"JOE!" Joe turned and stopped to look back towards the beach. He then ran to Kari.

"Mr. Nishijima! Kari!" They stopped as soon as they were right in front of each other.

"What's happening?" Mr. Nishijima asked and Joe pointed behind him.

"Ophanimon and Meikracmon are attacking. I think Tai's down there." Kari didn't remain still. She quickly took off hearing her brother was in danger. She needed to get to him to help him. She ran to the beach and felt an arm grab her.

"Kari wait!" It was Sora and Kari never in her life thought she'd want to hit Sora until now. She was stopping her from reaching her brother and this made Kari angry. She squirmed a little and Sora held on stronger.

"Matts there! He'll save him I promise." Sora sounded sincere but Kari felt a small hole appear in her stomach. She didn't believe Matt would. She saw Mr. Nishijima run to the steps down to the beach. He paused abruptly and gasped.

"There's a-"

"Large crack we know. The digimon seem to be trying to isolate Tai and Mei." Izzy informed and Kari craned her neck to look at izzy."

"Mei is there?" Kari asked and Sora nodded still keeping her hold on Kari.

Kari looked down to her brother. She looked up at the digimon. Her own was in there somewhere but she didn't feel the connection she could see Mei felt with meikracmon. Something inside her knew Gatomon was not there, but somewhere else. She felt her world freeze as the digimon aimed another attacked towards her brother and Mei. Kari's lips parted as she could feel the darkness raidiating off the two digimon.

"It needs to go somewhere." She mumbled about the darkness.

"What?" Sora questioned but Kari barley heard her. As she spoke Kari watched a blast explode the earth in front of Tai. Kari watched unable to think waiting for the dust to settle. As it did she could see Matt holding Mei and Koromon. Her body became numb as she saw a large crack but couldn't see her brother. Sora's arms slipped from

her. She felt Sora step ahead of her. She knew Joe and Izzy were yelling but she couldn't hear it. She looked up at the two digimon still hovering in the sky. She watched a dark cloud grow above and then heard a voice.

"You think you're so clever don't you light. Good luck saving them." Kari could feel the person in her head and knew the others couldn't hear him. The dark Gennai spoke with venom in his voice. Kari inhaled feeling something pulling her. Her eyes started to widen as she recognised the pull. Someone was trapped somewhere and they were calling for help. And that person was Maki.

Kari slowly felt herself coming back to reality. She could hear someone yelling her brothers name. She slowly looked to her right and saw Mimi with tears in her eyes.

"TAI!" She yelled and Kari couldn't look at Mimi any longer. She looked at her shoes. She felt lost but something nudged her making her feel like her brother wasn't gone.

"Help." Kari whispered and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kari?" TK spoke delicately but Kari didn't look at him. She looked at the large cavern on the beach, created from the giant attack. Kari's eyes drifted to the sky where the black cloud was slowly absorbing Ophanimon and Meikracmon. There was a small whisp trailing from the bottom of the digimons feet towards the ground. Kari followed it and could see it drifting into the crack where Tai had been. Kari's lips parted as she whispered one word.

"Help."


	31. Chapter 31

Someone was speaking. The voice was muffled like she was underwater. Kari felt her breath move into her lungs.

"Kari." The voice was louder and Kari parted her lips and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"TK?" Kari whispered and she saw TK's shoulders relax. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"You scared me." He breathed and Kari felt the warmth of his breath. She closed her eyes and felt something blanketing her mind. It was similar to what she had felt when Sora had held her when the darkness was snaking its way through her mind. Only this time the warmth was stronger and she could see a yellow glow in her mind. She opened her eyes feeling awake and energised for the first time in weeks.

"TK?" Kari whispered and TK opened his eyes as well.

"Did you-" he cut her off,

"I felt it." He answered her unfinished question. Kari nodded and pulled her head from TK's. The warmth cooled as she separated herself from TK and she felt uneasy. She looked around. They were in the lobby of a building near the beach. Mr. Nishijima, Matt and Izzy we're talking by the front door. Mei was holding Koromon while the rest of the digimon huddled around her. Kari could see Sora Mimi and Joe sitting together whispering. No one was paying them any attention. Kari looked back at TK and gently placed her forehead back against TK's. She felt the warmth return and couldn't help feel relief. She felt TK put a hand on the back of Kari's head. She knew they weren't being watched so she welcomed his lips as they met her own. TK held her head firmly and deepened the kiss. Kari felt the warmth fill her and she pushed her lips harder against TK's

"TK?" Kari gasped and pulled back embarrassed someone had caught them. TK inhaled but kept his hands on Kari.

"Patamon?" He asked and Kari could hear a little irritation in TK's voice.

Kari exhaled relieved it was only Patamon who caught them.

"Can we get some food? I'm pretty hungry." He asked innocently. Kari smirked and felt TK's hands leave her.

"Yeah just one minute okay buddy?" Patamon tilted his head but flapped his wings and moved back towards the other digimon.

Kari looked back to TK. He slowly met her gaze and put his hands on her face.

"Talk to me." He whispered and Kari slowly closed her eyes and then opened them.

"I don't think he's gone." She admitted. TK remained silent.

"I think he's there. In the dark world. He's not alone. Others are there. Some we've forgotten. I think they mean to pull people there and keep them making us forget. Forget they ever existed." Kari stopped and then looked at TK more alert.

"TK I think I know why this reboot happened." TK sat up and his hands left Kari's face.

"Matt!" TK yelled and Kari felt the warmth disappear completely. She saw Matt look over at them and TK repeated her word from earlier.

"Help."

* * *

Matt pinched his forehead and Kari felt her shoulders slump. She figured no one believed her. Matt looked at Kari and she narrowed her eyes. This was no time to cower. She stood up.

"I know how it sounds!" She yelled and the group looked at her stunned. She stood tall.

"My brother is alive. I know. I can feel it. Sora." Kari looked right at Sora.

"I could feel your crest. You helped push the darkness out of me. But I think it's deeper then that. Izzy you knew where me and Tai were." Izzy stepped forward and Kari continued.

"Were all connected I know we can feel each other's crests. So we would know if one of us was..." she stopped unable to say the words. She felt her heart beat she wasn't used to being in such a power role. She closed her eyes wishing for Tai. She opened them feeling stronger.

"Tai needs us. We have to find him." Matt sighed and Kari didn't want to stand in the middle any longer.

"I believe you." Kari's eyes went wide as she stared at Matt. He continued,

"You trusted me. I saw it in your eyes. When I promised you not to worry about Tai. I promised you your parents are fine and we'd get Gatomon back. I'm going to keep that promise. So I believe you." He turned to the rest of the group and Kari slipped back towards TK who quickly held her.

"We need to work together. Dark gennai and cherrymon won't let us all charge into dark world undetected. Even if we do, that could be a trap to keep us there. We need to split up. Figure out our best course of action. We're going to need to draw Ophanimon and Meikracmon out while some of us go to Tai. So the question is... who goes where?" Matt concluded and Kari felt TK tighten his hold on her. She looked across the circle at Mei. She looked sad and she still held Koromon. Kari wondered why and but her lip trying to figure Mei out.

"Kari?" Mr. Nishijima spoke and Kari took a minute to find the teacher who was standing behind Joe.

"Yeah?"

Mr. Nishijima stepped next to Joe.

"Do you know where Maki is?" Kari was shocked at his question. She was stunned a moment but slowly nodded.

Kari felt the others look at her. She stepped back and felt TK kiss her temple. She would have blushed but she felt relief instead of embarrassment.

"Alright let's divide and kick some dark digimon ass!" Matt announced determined.


	32. Chapter 32

"I think I can find a source that could open a portal to the dark world." Izzy frantically typed away on his computer.

"Izzy would that mean we all are going to the dark world?" Tentomon asked

"No, we need to lure dark Gennai and cherrymon here. That way whoever goes can rescue Tai and Maki without getting stuck there." Izzy's eyes never left the computer and Kari was impressed with Izzy's hard work.

"What about meikracmon and Ophanimon? Where did they disappear to?" Biyomon chirped.

"That's a good question Biyo. Izzy? Any ideas?" Sora picked up her partner and walked over to Izzy. Kari bit her lip, she worried Sora might be overwhelming him. Kari turned away from the others. She walked over to the glass door and peered out. Odabia was still deserted. There was no one except the digidestined their partners and Mr. Nishijima around. Kari stared at the beach across the street. The cracks Ophanimon and Meikracmon made were still there. Images of Tai running flashed through Kari's mind. She hung her head thinking about Meikracmon and Ophanimon disappearing and her brother.

"I feel like they are here." Kari turned and faced Meiko. Mei had her head down but still held Koromon.

"Meicoomon and Gatomon I mean." Mei clarified. Kari studied the girl. She held Koromon close and wouldn't meet Kari's gaze. Kari looked back out through the glass door. Her eyes widened as she saw dark whisps coming from the crack Tai had disappeared into.

"Matt." Kari called and she heard chatter stop in the room. She heard footsteps approaching but kept her eyes locked on the darkness.

"What is it Kari?" Matt asked and Kari licked her lips.

"How are the digimon? Do you think they are ready?"

"I'm not sure, Gabumon?" Kari looked at Matt and saw Gabumon standing next to him. Gabumon nodded,

"I feel good." He reported. Kari looked back at the beach.

"Mei, you're gonna have to stay. You need to call Meicoomon."

"H-how?" Mei stuttered and Kari turned and faced her. She gave Mei a weak smile and slowly grabbed one of Mei's hands.

"Meicoomon is in there. You were right about that. She needs you. So you're going to have to look deep inside yourself and call her. She'll come, I'm sure of it." Mei looked scared and Kari felt bad. She squeezed the girls hand and looked at Matt.

"Matt I think I know what we have to do." Matt looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by izzy.

"I got it!" Kari and the others all made their way over to Izzy.

"There's a way there but, I don't think it will be strong enough for that many of us."

"How many can go through Iz?" Matt asked. Izzy paused a moment reading his screen.

"2 at most." Kari looked down at her shoes. She already suspected that most of them would have to stay behind. She looked up and saw everyone was looking at Izzy. Well almost everyone. Kari locked eyes with TK across the half circle and immediately dropped her gaze. TK was looking at her sternly and she suspected he knew what she was thinking.

"So who goes?" Mimi asked.

"Well that's the hard part. We can't go until we make sure dark gennai and Cherrymon are here." Izzy turned away from his screen and a Kari quickly spoke up.

"I think I might be able to help." All eyes looked at her and once again Kari felt shy as the centre of attention. She thought of Tai and stood tall.

"They get inside my head sometimes. I think I can try and call them." The majority of the group looked thoughtful at Kari's suggestion. She snuck a peak at TK who looked angry. He then turned and walked away. Kari's heart sank but she needed to be strong.

"Kari, you sure you want to do this?" Sora asked sweetly. She place Biyomon down and walked over to Kari. She put a hand on Kari's shoulder and Kari was grateful for Sora's presence.

"Yes. But I'll need help. Joe, I'll need your help." Joe stood up a little straighter.

"How can I help?" He asked a little surprised. Kari bit her lip.

"I just need you to be next to me. I think your crest can help ease the pain." Joe looked confused but nodded.

"Sure, I'll help." Kari looked to Matt to take over. He gave her a proud nod and Kari felt a smile tug at her lips.

"We need to organize ourselves. We just need to buy enough time for Myself and Izzy to get into the dark world and-" Kari suddenly cut him off.

"No." Matt looked at Kari surprised. Kari shook her head.

"Matt you and Izzy can't go." Matt frowned,

"Well who goes then?" Kari felt her heart rate pick up but she spoke up.

"Me and Mr. Nishijima." Mr. Nishijima went wide eyed and spoke,

"Me? But I don't- how can I?" Kari stared at him a moment and then explained.

"Maki, she needs you." Mr. Nishijima stopped and looked at his shoes.

"Okay." He whispered

"Fine. We can't waste anymore time. Let's figure out our positions." Matt stepped forward and started taking charge. Kari slipped out of Sora's arm and looked over at the door where TK stood.

"You're mad." Kari stated as she approached TK. TK glared at her a moment and Kari nodded.

"I don't mean to hurt you." She whispered.

"You never do. You never think." TK spat and Kari was hurt by his words.

"I can't leave Tai there." TK groaned,

"I'm not asking you to leave him. But why can't someone else go." Kari stared into TK's eyes,

"You know why." TK turned his body to face her and put his hands on Kari's shoulders.

"Then I'm coming too." He announced and Kari shook her head.

"You know you-" TK cut her off,

"Stop pushing me away!" Kari was wide eyed at his outburst. TK closed his eyes and then opened them staring at into Kari's

"I've been there, I can help! I can't let you go alone." He pleaded and Kari tried to stay strong.

"If we want to win this fight, you have to let me go. I promise this is what is best." TK looked hurt. Kari hated it. But she knew this was the only way she could save her brother and Gatomon. She got onto her tip toes and planted a soft kiss onto TK's lips. His hands moved from her shoulders to her face and Kari pulled back and stepped away. It took everything in her not to go back to TK but she knew she couldn't. She had to focus. She had to find her brother and Gatomon. And more importantly, she had to let the darkness in.


	33. Chapter 33

They were scattered. Kari stood with Joe, Gomamon, Palmon, Mimi and Mr. Nishijima. They were standing on the beach right next to the crevasse Tai had disappeared into. Right next to the darkness. The digimon were standing in front of the humans and Kari looked at the crack next to them. She felt the darkness but stepped closer to joe hoping to hold it off for a few more minutes. She focused on the sky taking deep breaths.

"Izzy's coming." Mimi broke the silence and Kari's head lowered and she could see Izzy making his towards them. He paused once he got to the group. He was catching his breath.

"Jeeze Izzy maybe you need to join a gym." Palmon commented. Kari smirked at the digimons comment. Izzy frowned and then stood tall.

"I have the portal. Kari you were right, the energy is strongest right here." Kari swallowed the lump in her throat but tried to look strong. Joe put a hand on Kari's shoulder,

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked and Kari frowned. She was sick of people asking her that. She clenched her fists.

"I'm ready." She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.

It was dark but she could see a darker shadow in the distance. It spoke and Kari felt the shards of glass move through her mind.

"What do you want Light?" Dark gennai's voices surrounded her.

"You." She managed to choke out. Laughter rose from the dark Gennai and Kari cringed. She could see a grey light slowly trying to smooth the shards of glass.

"You're weak. But you're rather amusing." Kari didn't falter though she wanted to curl up.

"You took my brother. You took my parents. You brought darkness into this world. I'm ready to face you. So why don't you face me. Instead of hiding here. Come out and face us!" She yelled. It was quiet and Kari felt her heart pounding. A low laugh started building. The laughter got louder and louder and Kari felt her strength waiver. Dark Gennai continued laughing and then inhaled,

"I very much look forward to personally squeezing the life force out of you and the rest of the digidestined. See you soon light." He continued to laugh. Kari then saw the grey light grow and the darkness was gone.

"Kari?" Kari gasped and sat up quickly. Joe had her resting on his lap.

"Are you okay? I don't think I did a good job. You were screaming." Joe said with a pale look on his face. Kari shook her head and eased herself into a sitting position.

"No, joe you did great." She put a hand to her head and looked to Izzy.

"They're coming." Izzy nodded and opened his laptop.

"MEI!" Kari heard TK yell and could see Mei standing on the other side of the beach.

"Mei! Get back!" Mimi yelled and Kari's lips parted. She went wide eyed.

"They're here." She whispered and the dark clouds parted as Meikracmon and Ophanimon descended. She could see Metalgarrurumon and Hououmon hovering.

"You childish fools. You think you'll win." Kari and the others turned and could see cherrymon behind them surrounded by fog. She stepped back towards Izzy. Gomamon and Palmon growled as they moved so they were between Cherrymon and the humans.

"Time to go!" Gomamon announced and Kari looked at Mr. Nishijima. He looked hesitant. Kari didn't want to waste anytime she grabbed Mr. Nishijima's sleeve and turned him to face Izzy and his laptop. She could see fog encircling herself and the teacher. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

She could hear water lapping the shore. Kari opened her eyes and was standing on the beach of the dark world. She looked next to her and saw Mr. Nishijima wide eyed looking from his right to his left.

"This place..." he shuddered and Kari nodded.

"Save your breath." She whispered feeling the thin air of the dark world. The two began trudging along the sand slowly worried there might be more dark creatures lurking in the shadows. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Kari felt her breath shake.

Kari gasped for air. It was so hard to breathe in the dark world. She tried to remain calm but struggled as her throat became tighter.

"This place is awful." Mr. Nishijima stated and Kari nodded. They moved along the beach. It was hard to see in the dark and Kari felt light headed from a lack of oxygen.

"What is that thing?" Kari looked at Mr. Nishijima who was pointing ahead of them. She followed his outstretched hand to see something moving in the distant. There was flick and Kari knew what she was looking at.

"It's Gatomon! That's her tail!" Kari pushed herself into a run. Gatomon came into view and Kari could see her partner huddled in the sand.

"Gatomon! I'm here!" She lowered herself to her partner. Suddenly Gatomon screamed and swiped at Kari.

"No! Stay away! Wizardmon help!" Kari fell backwards into the sand.

Gatomon had her claws out but looked fearful at Kari.

"Myotismon I will find them! I will find the eighth child and destroy them!" Gatomon still looked terrified but spoke with determination. Kari gasped,

"Gatomon, no." She stopped shocked. Her partner was imagining she was still working for Myotismon.

"HELP!" Kari looked away from her partner and out into the water.

"It's Maki!" Mr. Nishijima yelled. Kari looked to the teacher and saw him inching his way into the water. She could see Maki screaming at nothing standing waist deep in the dark ocean. Kari was unsure if Mr. Nishijima should enter the water.

"It's you! You belong to Myotismon!" Gatomon yelled and pounced onto Kari. The girl yelped and Gatomon was ontop of her.

"Gatomon! Please it's me!" She pleaded as her partner flexed her claws and slowly moved her razor sharp paws towards Kari's neck.

"Help!" She could still hear Maki screaming.

"MAKI!" Mr. Nishijima yelled and Kari knew she was on her own. She focused on Gatomon.

"Gatomon! Please it's me Kari!" Kari felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"You belong to the darkness. Myotismon is your master." Gatomon spoke almost robotically. She then snarled and Kari gasped,

"NO!" Kari quickly put her arm up and Gatomon violently slashed her claws across Kari's forearm.

"Ah!" Kari screamed in pain. Gatomon moved off of Kari and Kari rolled onto her side clutching her bleeding arm.

Kari breathed through the pain but her throats tightened and she began to cough gasping for air.

"Help me Gatomon." Kari gasped and her eyes started to close. She felt woozy and like everything was growing quiet. Her vision darkened but something in her chest warmed. Suddenly Kari could breathe. She sat up clutching her chest feeling air move into lungs. She opened her eyes and could see Gatomon staring stunned at Kari.

"Kari?" Gatomon whispered and Kari quickly threw her arms around her partner.

"Gatomon! You're okay!" Gatomon embraced Kari and Kari could feel tears coming from her partner. Kari squeezed her partner tighter and then winced,

"Ah." She lightly pulled her injured arm away from Gatomon. Kari put a hand over the cuts feeling blood ooze out.

"Kari, I hurt you." Gatomon stated and her words shook as tears continued to fall.

Kari pulled Gatomon into a one armed hug.

"You didn't mean too." She soothed. She released her partner and stood. She looked out into the water and could see Mr. Nishijima was shaking Maki. The two were pretty far from the shore and Kari could see them flickering.

"Were running out of time. We need to find Tai." Kari looked down at Gatomon who still looked hurt.

"You alright Gatomon?" Gatomon gave a soft nod.

"I'll be alright. Let's find Tai." Kari wanted to help her partner but knew they needed to find her brother. She reluctantly moved from the beach away from Maki and Mr. Nishijima. She closed her eyes thinking only of Tai. A faded orange hue enveloped her mind and Kari opened her eyes and gasped.

"Tai." She whispered and she moved her feet quicker. Gatomon was right at her side as she followed the orange glow. She could see a darker aura forming around something. Kari ran seeing that something was Tai.

"Tai!" She yelled and she crashed into him. He was hard as stone and Kari shivered as she pulled her arms away from her brother.

"Tai?" He had his legs pulled into his chest and buried his head into them.

"I'm a failure. I'm a failure." Tai repeated and Kari tried to shake Tai's shoulders.

"Tai please it's me." She pleaded but Tai continued to chant.

"Failure. I'm a failure." Kari then got cross. She growled and yelled,

"TAI KAMIYA! Our friends are in danger and all you can do is pity yourself?! We need you Tai!" Tai stopped and looked at Kari. His eyes were still lost. Kari looked at her partner.

"Gatomon! I need you to knock some sense into my brother!" Gatomon hesitated but then clenched her paws.

"Anything for you Kari!" She then wound her arm back and punched Tai across the face. Tai was knocked to the side and Kari worried he was unconscious. She waited, holding her breath. Tai slowly moved and Kari exhaled.

"Kari?" Tai's voice was scratchy. Kari felt tears flow and she launched herself at her brother.

"Tai!" She squealed as she held her brother tightly. Tai wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"Kari? You're okay!" Kari buried her face into her brothers shoulder.

"Don't- ever- leave- me- again!" She chocked out between sobs. Tai held her closer.

"I won't. I promise. I'm here." He soothed and Kari didn't ever want to let go. She had been holding it together but she had never been more afraid in her life when Tai disappeared. She needed him. Tai slowly pushed Kari away.

"Come on Kar. Deep breathes." Kari listened and removed her arms from around Tai. She then stood allowing space for her brother to stand.

"Gatomon?" Tai addressed Kari's partner and Kari could see Gatomon looking a little shy.

"Sorry I hit you." She said and Tai smirked and ruffled Gatomons fur.

"Thank you." He said genuinely. Kari looked back towards the beach.

"Maki and Mr. Nishijima. They're here. We need to help them." Tai stood next to his sister.

"We will. First I think there's something we need to check out." Kari looked at her brother quizzically. He turned and Kari saw the dark aura that was surrounding him had disappeared. He lead her and gatomon further away from the beach. Soon they came across a large black cave.

"Tai, we shouldn't go in there. Last time I was here, a cave just like that is where these dark digimon were hiding." She shivered at the memory. Tai shook his head.

"Something's in here." He stepped forward and Kari reluctantly followed him into the cave. As they entered, Kari could see people hanging from the walls. They were held up by shackles and chains. Tai then gasped

"Davis!" Kari went wide eyed and her head felt woozy.

"Tai." She reached out to her brother but could see through her double vision, he was woozy as well. Her legs buckled and she collapsed onto her knees.

"Holy shit. They were-" Tai stopped to catch his breath and Kari finished his sentence.

"Erased, forgotten. That was the plan. To capture all of us so we would forget, so the world would forget." Kari looked up at her forgotten friends.

"Yolie, Cody. I'm so sorry." She whispered and she tried to pull herself onto her feet.

"We need to rescue them." Tai spoke evenly and Kari could see he was standing strong. Kari nodded and walked over to Yolie.

"Please be okay." She whispered and she closed her eyes as she touched her friend. Light luminated from Kari and slowly Yolie's eyes opened.

"Kari?" Her friend whispered and Kari nodded.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Close your eyes and think of something nice." Kari instructed and her friend did so. Kari then felt the light slowly push Yolie out of the dark world and back to earth. Once yolie was gone Kari looked over and saw Tai doing the same thing with his courage to Davis. Davis slowly disappeared and Kari moved to Cody. Cody didn't wake up like Yolie had but he easily moved from the dark world into the light and vanished. Tai and Kari both stood in front of Ken.

"He's see through." Tai commented. Kari nodded,

"We remembered him. We thought the dark gennai was Ken gone bad. He's only partially here." Tai nodded and stepped towards Ken. Kari stepped back allowing her brother to push Ken away from the dark world. Once Ken was gone, the cave disappeared and Kari found her, her brother and Gatomon standing on the beach. Kari looked into the water and saw Mr. Nishijima walking towards them carrying something. The ground started shaking and Kari lost her balance. She landed on her back side and looked up,

"It's unstable! Tai we have to go!" She yelled and Tai nodded. Gatomon held onto Kari and Kari watched her brother run into the water.

"Hurry!" He yelled and Kari could make out that Mr. Nishijima was carrying Maki.

"Tai!" Kari yelled as another earthquake started. She held Gatomon tightly and begged for Mr. Nishijima to pick up the pace. Kari wasn't going to let Tai down. She was going to save them. She clenched her teeth and stood. She looked out into the water and clenched her hands into fists. The darkness would not win. She rolled her shoulders back as light radiated from her. It enveloped herself, Gatomon, Mr. Nishijima and Maki. She was standing and then she was falling.


	34. Chapter 34

TAI!" Tai's eyes opened as he heard someone yell his name. He inhaled and suddenly the world sped up and reality set in. He was laying on the beach. He shot upright and saw Sora.

"Sora!" Tai shouted and the red head barrelled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she squeezed. She pulled back and smacked him hard in the arm.

"You big headed stupid Tai!" She insulted but Tai saw tears in her eyes and knew she didn't mean it. He smirked and stood placing his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"I'm okay. I promise not to do it again." He said in an even voice. Sora sniffled and shook her head.

"Stupid Tai." She whispered and Tai lightly pushed her.

"We got a battle to win right?" Sora let out a laugh and nodded. Tai rolled his shoulders back. He looked past Sora and could see the digimon battling in the sky.

"Whats the plan?" He asked and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tai turned and was face to face with Matt. He could see Matt was seething. The blond brought back his fist and then stopped. Tai was bewildered wondering if Matt was going to hit him. Then Matt hugged him.

"I hate you." Matt confessed as the two friends embraced. Tai smirked and patted Matt on the back.

"Same to you." They stepped away and Tai could see Joe and Izzy in the distance.

"I want to see everyone but Matt, what's the plan?" Tai asked. Matt narrowed his eyes. "Meicrakmons gone haywire. She's just firing at random. While Ophanimon hasn't moved since Kari and Mr. Nishijima disappeared to the dark ocean." Tai looked to the sky and could see his sisters fallen digimon unmoving in the sky. The sky darkened and Tai saw an angel fighting something dark.

"Is that Magnangemon?" He asked. "Yeah he's keeping Dark Gennai busy." Matt replied. Tai frowned, "who is he? That can't be his true form."

"Tai!" Mr. Nishijima yelled and Tai turned to see the teacher waving him over. Tai jogged over and saw Maki's head resting in Mr. Nishijima's lap. "I think we know who that is!" The teacher announced. Tai anxiously waited for Mr. Nishijima to continue.

"It's Daemon." Tai whipped around

and saw his sister walking towards him. She was standing tall and didn't seem to care that there was some blood dripping from a cut on her forearm. "It's always been Daemon. Look at Mei." Kari nodded her chin and Tai turned to see Mei in the distance watching some of the digimon try to contain Meikracmon. Tai couldn't understand what he was supposed to see. "A sacrifice. That's what it wants. Someone or something has to die in order for everything to be restored. In order for all of this to end" Karis voice was haunting and Tai gritted his teeth. "Meicoomon. We need to sacrifice Meicoomon. The distortions the imbalance all started with Meicoomon." Tai felt relieved having Izzy join them. "We can't! Izzy! We can't destroy Meicoomon!" Sora exclaimed. Tai was conflicted, he agreed with Sora, but wanted this to end. He needed Koromon. Matt spoke up, "Sora, we can't let the darkness win. Cherrymon - he's here." Tai turned to look at Matt who then went quiet.

"I grow tired of your games digidestined. I'm going to rid you from this world. No one will remember you. You will be lost and forgotten and the real world and the digital world will become one!" The dark Gennai laughed and slowly began to grow. Meikracmon stopped moving and was still like Ophanimon. The digimon paused and Tai stepped forward. "Koromon!" He saw his small pink friend next to Mei and he held his digivice out. "Now-" "AH!" Matt screamed and Tai turned to see his friend clutching his head in agony. Sora was quickly at Matt's side. She rubbed his back and begged him to speak. Tai cringed seeing his friend in pain. He then went wide eyed and whipped around to Daemons growing form.

"Stop! STOP!" Tai screamed. He could hear Matts pain and wished it wold stop. "It's Cherrymon! He's- Ah!" Matt spit out but couldn't finish. He started writhing in pain.

"We need to attack! Kari said we need a sacrifice. We need to attack Meikracmon!" Tai looked across the way to Mei and Koromon.

He opened his mouth but TK spoke before him.

"KARI!" Tai could see TK and Mimi standing near Mei. TK was running forward but Tai beat him. Tai quickly grabbed his sister and pulled her back.

"What the hell were you thinking Kari?!" Tai berated her as he pulled her back towards the others.

"Joe." Kari spoke and Tai felt two hands on his shoulders. "I'm here Kari." Joe held onto Tai and Tai felt his heart rate increase. _What is happening?_ Tai frantically wished someone would explain. The darkness increased and Mei, TK, Mimi and Koromon joined the group.

"Matt! What's happening?!" TK asked as he kneeled down on Matts other side. Tai rolled his shoulders trying to get Joe to let go of him.

"Don't stop me." Kari turned and resumed walking towards Daemon. As Kari walked Tai noticed Ophanimon slowly turning to digital data.

Daemon laughed, "the youngest and the weakest. You die first." Tai stepped forward but Joe kept him back. "Just wait Tai!" Joe hissed. Tai stopped but his chest pounded.

"Kari?" He asked and Daemon shot an attack right at his sister.

"KARI!" She was hit but not just by the attack. Ophanimons data struck her at the same time.

Kari's body's wavered. Tai fought off Joe and was racing towards her,

"Kari! No!" Kari gave off a light and Tai stopped entranced by his sisters glow. She turned to face him now standing strong.

"Take it Tai." She said softly and Tai didn't know how but he knew what she meant. He held his digivice out and the light made its way towards it. Tai watched the light become absorbed by his digivice. He felt stronger. He then looked at his sister. The light went out and she collapsed,

"NO!" Tai ran over and quickly brought his sisters upper body into his arms. He was kneeling, holding her begging her to wake.

"Come on Kar. Wake up." He pleaded and tears formed around his eyes. Daemon laughed and Tai squeezed his eyes shut.

"Matt?" Tai opened his eyes hearing Sora. He looked back to see Matt standing. "She got rid of him. I don't know how but he's gone. He's not in my head anymore." Tai looked back to Kari who was breathing weakly. Tai whispered to his sister, wake up please." He shut his eyes again. There was a hand on his shoulder. Tai opened his eyes and they became wider as someone spoke.

"She gave you power Tai. You need to use it or it was for nothing." Tai turned his head and looked at TK. The young blond smiled,

"This is your destiny Tai." Tai now felt determend. TK crouched down across from Tai and eased Kari out of her brothers grip. Tai leaned forward and kissed her head,

"I won't let you down kiddo." He whispered and then he stood. His eyes were sharper now and he felt more sure.

"Matt!" Tai called and he saw his friend step forward.

"It's you and me. You up for it?" Matts demeanour changed and he smirked at Tai.

"Let's give em' hell."


	35. Chapter 35

Koromon warp digivolved into waregreymon and then DNA digivolved with metalgarurumon and Omnimon appeared in the sky...

"Tai! Kari! Wake up!" Tais eyes shot open. He fumbled out of bed and quickly went to his bedroom door.

"Come on you two let's not be late!" It was his mother. Tai stood like a statue in front of his closed bedroom door. He looked to the bunk bed and saw Kari's head rise from her pillow.

"We'll be right out Mom!" Tai finally spoke and then walked over to his sister.

"You okay?" Tai asked and Kari nodded.

"What happened?" She asked in a low voice. Tai wasn't sure.

"I don't know." He confessed and he walked over to the desk. He looked at the analog clock and his eyes bugged out.

"Kari look at the date!" He could hear his sister come to his side.

"That can't be possible." She whispered next to him. Tai stared at the numbers above the time. They had gone back. It was the day kuwagaman attacked and Agumon appeared. Tai then spun around and his eyes fell as he saw his partner was absent.

"They aren't here." Kari said softly. Tai saw his digivice on the desk and grabbed it. Kari then gasped and Tai saw his room disappearing. He spun around and was surrounded by white. "Kari?" Tai couldn't see his sister.

"Tai." The brown haired teen turned and his lips parted seeing Gennai. "Gennai?" Tai asked in disbelief. The older man nodded. "Yes Tai." Tai stepped towards the man. "What's happening? Why am I here?" Gennai nodded and then started to explain.

"I gave you a glimpse, what's to come if you wish." Tai raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" Gennai continued, "I can send you back. I can send everyone back. Give you the life you truly want. A healthy family, no more digital interruptions. A chance to live your life as you want it." Tai stepped back. "I don't understand, where am I?" Tai felt himself start to panic. "Kari?! Matt?!" Gennai smirked and Tai no longer felt safe.

"They can't hear you. Everything is stopped. You and only you have the power to end this. You can allow omnimon to attack and be overthrown by Daemon. One by one your digimon will fall. Humans will become slaves as the digital world takes over your planet. No one will save you. Kari will die." Tai's jaw dropped and his throat dried.

"Or you can hand over the power your sister gave you. Allow me to take it and I will return you to a life before this war. A free life." Gennai extended his hand to tai. Tai stared at the extended hand before him. Could he do it? Could he hand over this power and bring back a life he almost lost? His heart thumped and he knew what he wanted to do. What ache screamed out louder than the rest. He closed his eyes making his decision.

He was on the beach. There was no darkness and no digimon in the sky. Tai turned and saw his friends. "Guys?" He asked worried they would fade away and this was all a dream. A hand was in front of Tao's face. Tai turned looking at Matt. "Glad to see you're not dead." Matt commented with a smirk. Tai stared blankly and then slowly grabbed Matts outstretched hand. The blond pulled Tai to his feet. "What happened?" Tai asked as he stood and released Matts hand. Matt turned and stared at Tai, "I think you might have hit your head." Tai was confused. Matts eyes went from amused to worried. "You okay Tai?" Tai started ahead seeing the group gather in front of him. They were all holding their digimon. Tai could see Kari leaning against TK but was standing. Tai looked to Sora and quickly answered her question. "I don't know... I don't remember what happened." Tai admitted. Mei stepped forward, meicoomon was asleep in her arms. Tai went wide eyed, "meicoomon! How?" Koromon bounced forward and Tai quickly scooped his partner into his arms. "Tai, we won. Don't you remember? Omnimon kicked daemons butt! Magnaangemon purified meikracmon and we got meicoomon back!" Tai was speechless _how did I miss all that?_ Tai thought. Tai looked to Matt, "is that true? Did we win?" Matt smirked, "yeah man. But you got hit pretty hard when you stupidly ran out here to distract Daemon. He attacked you and you were unconscious. Your hair brain death wish worked though, Omnimon was able to attack and defeated Daemon." Matt finished and Tai couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He shook it off grateful they had won. Tai faced the group. "What now? Where's Mr. Nishijima and Maki?" "They vanished when you got hit. Something happened..." Izzy started. He put Motimon on the ground and sat down putting his laptop in front of him. "When you got hit, the blast rippled and we were all surrounded by the blow. Once meikracmon was purified, the cracks on the beach disappeared and Mr. Nishijima and Maki were gone." Izzy continued to type away and Tai looked to Matt. "Is there more? Have we missed something?" Tai asked and Izzy hummed. "I think it's stable. The digital world doesn't appear to be interfering with our world." "What does that mean Izzy?" TK asked, "it means there aren't anymore tears. The digital world isn't colliding with the real world. It's over." Tai looked around. There was a light fog around them, and everything was quiet. "We should move. Tai still needs to get bandaged up and we all need some rest." Joe announced. Tai wasn't sure, he felt confused. "Tai?" Tai was surprised to see Mei staring at him. "Everyone's leaving. You coming?" Tai looked over Mei's head and could see the group and their partners moving into the fog. Tai went wide eyed. "Wait can't you see the fog?" Tai mumbled unsure what he was seeing. Mei gently grabbed his right arm. "Come on." She pulled gently and Tai hesitantly allowed Mei to lead him into the fog.

Tai felt sun rays on his face. He whipped around. The beach was bright and there were no signs of destress from the multiple attacks the beach had endured earlier. Tai heard his sister gasp and looked at her "there are people." She commented and Tai could see people walking along the beach and cars moving along the road. "Is it over?" Sora asked and Tai wondered the same. "I think we should move." TK spoke as he held Kari upright. Tai stepped forward ready to take charge again. "We should go home and rest. We get in touch later tonight got it?" The group nodded. Tai and Matt shared an apprehensive look before Tai cleared his throat as he walked over to TK. "Alright times up Teeks. I'll take her from here." TK blushed as he gently released his hold on the youngest Kamiya. Tai wrapped an arm around his sister. She felt stronger than he thought she would be. He rubbed her arm and then noted her empty hands. He looked at his own hands and nearly let his sister go. "Koromon?!" Tai announces and immediately the rest of the group noticed the absence of their partners. "Tokomon?!" TK yelled, "Tanemon?!" "Yokomon?!" "Meicoomon!" Everyone was stunned. Tai's lips parted and he tried to wrap his head around his missing partner. "Izzy? What happened." Tai saw Izzy look down at his shoes. He looked lost and Tai wasn't sure he had seen Izzy look so defeated. "I don't know." He admitted. "Tai?" Tai looked to Matt and understood. He needed to lead. Tai squeezed his sister closer and stood tall. "Joe's right, we need to rest. We'll find the digimon and we'll find out what happened." The group nodded and Tai smirked trying to lighten the mood. "Come on guys our beds call our names." He joked. He shuffled his sister along side him

And one by one the group said goodbye and parted ways. Tai walked with Kari to their home. Tai started to feel exhaustion and pain over his body. He wanted his bed, he just hoped his home was back to normal.


	36. Chapter 36

"Tai! Kari! Wake up!" Tais eyes shot open. He fumbled out of bed and quickly went to his bedroom door.

"Come on you two let's not be late!" It was his mother. Tai stood like a statue in front of his closed bedroom door. He looked to the bunk bed and saw Kari's head rise from her pillow.

"We'll be right out Mom!" Tai finally spoke and then walked over to his sister.

"You okay?" Tai asked and Kari nodded.

"What happened?" She asked in a low voice. Tai wasn't sure.

"I don't know." He confessed and he walked over to the desk. He looked at the analog clock and his eyes bugged out.

"Kari look at the date!" He could hear his sister come to his side.

"That can't be possible." She whispered next to him. Tai stared at the numbers above the time. They had gone back. It was the day kuwagaman attacked and Agumon appeared. Tai then felt a sickly sensation roam through his body. It was like de ja vu. Tai squeezed his eyes shut and then winced in pain. He turned and looked in the mirror over the desk. He had a bruise forming around his left eye. He could see his arms were scraped and bruised. He looked to Kari,

"What?" He sputtered out and Kari looked worried.

"From the battle, daemon attacked you remember?" Tai felt some relief,

"wait that happened? You remember it happening?" Kari rose an eye brow,

"yes... you alright Tai?" She placed a hand on his arm and Tai shrugged it off.

"Fine I just feel like..." he trailed off unable to find the words. He felt confused, tired and nervous. He shook his head.

"What are you unsure about?" Kari asked standing up straighter. Tai sighed.

"All of it. Did it really happen? What can you remember?" He felt panicked like they were running out of time. For what? Tai was not sure.

"We fought Daemon. His plan was to erase us and allow the digital world to take over the real world. He used Meicoomon as a vessel to create distortions between the two worlds. You and I were in the dark ocean. We came back and defeated Daemon. Now we're here. Back in time somehow. I think we should call Izzy." Tai took in his sisters words. Everything she said he remembered, it just felt disconnected, like he was missing a piece. Tai looked down seeing his sister hand him the phone.

"I'm gonna go shower. Call Izzy." She instructed and she left their room. Tai slowly dialled Izzy's number.

"Hello?"

"Izzy! Please tell me what you can remember!" Tai started pacing around the room while Izzy spoke.

"We've gone back in time." Tai was relieved to hear Izzy say that. He trusted his sister but sometimes she seemed other worldly. It made Tai question his grip on reality more, but hearing Izzy confirm what Kari had said made Tai feel better.

"I think I've figured out why," Izzy continued. "Today was the first day the distortion showed up. When Kuwagmon attacked. Now that the tears are sealed, we've been sent back to just before the disruption. A sort of reset." Tai hung on Izzy's every word.

"So the reboot never happened? Which means the digimon-" Izzy then interrupted,

"don't get your hopes up Tai. It could be the digimon were reverted back to before the reboot, or like us, the reboot happened they've just gone back in time." Tai looked down at his desk and clenched his fist.

"We need to get our digimon. Find out what happened!" Izzy was quiet.

"I'm not sure what we can do" he finally admitted. Tai frowned.

"Tai! Let's go you're gonna he late!" Tai was interrupted by his mothers call. He groaned

"Iz, I gotta go. I'll talk to you more at school." He reluctantly ended the call and left his room. His mother had her hands on her hips.

"You're not even dressed! Tai move it!" Tai waved a hand,

"I'm going." He moved to the bathroom and heard the water running. He gritted his teeth and turned to go back to his room. _Guess I'm not showering_ he thought.

"Tai hang on." Tai stopped in his door way and faced his mother.

"What on earth have you got all over your face?" She asked now a little concerned. Tai started to turn away, "nothing." His mother gasped "and your arms! Tai did this happen in practice?" Tais mouth hung open a moment,

"yes?" He lied. His mother shook her head,

"your gonna give me grey hairs! I'm gonna make you a smoothie to help battle the swelling. Lots of greens." She announced and she turned toward the kitchen. Tai cringed at the idea of a green smoothie and quickly went into his room to change. Everything was a blur as Tai dressed but his mind was so occupied with what had happened to the Digimon. He slowly came out of his trance as his sister passed him his shoes and he put them on his feet.

"Here Tai drink this. Now get going!" Tai took the green drink fromHis mother and opened the door allowing Kari to walk out. He gave his mom a wave and exited the apartment.

"Here." He said as he handed the drink to his sister. Kari pulled a face and pushed it away,

"ew, I'm not drinking that." Tai narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who needs the antioxidants!" He countered. Kari raised her eyebrows,

"what makes you say that? I'm healthy." She turned to walk ahead and Tai pulled on her arm stopping her.

"No you're not." He said in a low voice. Kari looked at Tai confused.

"What are you talking about Tai? Why do you want me to drink that?" She was more serious now. Tai's heart started to race.

"Kari..." he stopped he saw a couple walking towards them. Tai moved his sister to the side and waited for the couple to pass. Once they passed Tai let go of Kari and spoke sternly.

"Kari you're sick." Kari shook her head,

"I feel fine." She countered. Tai was dumbstruck. He licked his lips,

"no like Kari you... you got sick. You went to the hospital." Kari slowly shook her head,

"Tai? I haven't been to the hospital in years." Tai shook his head.

"No you went after the reboot, with mom! Remember?!" Kari once again shook her head. She stepped back from her brother.

"Tai?" She asked and Tai was full of concern and confusion.

"Tai? I think we should get going. If you want me to drink it, I will. I'm sorry if I scared you." Tai snapped back into reality. He stared at his sister, she looked healthy enough, maybe going back got rid of it. He shook His head.

"Sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll toss it in the bin downstairs let's move." He pushed his sister forward and the two made there way to the stairs. Tai was consumed with conflicting thoughts, He didn't say a word to his sister as they walked to school.


	37. Chapter 37

Tai walked his sister to school. They arrived at the entrance and Tai saw TK waving them over. Kari waved but didn't leave Tai's side. Tai lightly pushed on his sisters back.

"I promise I'll be nice. Go say hello TKs probably been worried about you." Kari scrunched up her nose,

"what are you talking about Tai?" She asked. Tai rolled his eyes,

"just don't be kissing in front of me." He commented. Kari didn't move. Tai looked down at her and saw she was beat red in the face.

"What's up with you?" He asked wondering why his sister was acting strange.

"Tai!" Tai heard Matt and turned to his friend.

"Matt! Good you're here I need to talk to you." Matt waved over Tai's head,

"Squirt! What's up?" Matt asked to Tai. Tai watched Tk walk over to them and awkwardly greet Kari. Tai then pointed at the two younger teens.

"What's wrong with them?" Tai asked addressing what he felt was the obvious. Matt shrugged,

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Tai frowned,

"I thought... TK and Kari..." he stopped unable to finish. He then looked sternly at Matt,

"what can you remember?" Matt looked caught off guard.

"uhh, we defeated Daemon. The digimon we're sent back to the digital world and the balance was restored." Tai nodded,

"and Kari? I mean what about her?" Tai asked hoping his friend would remember what Kari seemed to be missing. Matt squinted,

"I'm not sure? I mean she went to the dark world to get you back." Tai felt defeated someone had to remember! He turned to face TK.

"Teeks you got mad at me do you remember why!?" TK looked a little stunned,

"I did?" He asked and Kari stepped in front of TK staring at Tai.

"Tai you've been off all morning." She still had red in her cheeks as she moved her chin towards TK,

"why'd you think I'd..." she looked down,

"kiss TK?" She mumbled. Tai looked to TK who looked flushed. He then looked to Matt.

"Somethings wrong. This isn't right." Matt crossed his arms,

"you said it. Why are you trying to play match maker?" Tai groaned,

"no that's not, I'm not-" he stopped

"somethings missing from our memories. I-" he stopped and looked at his sister. She no longer looked embarrassed but concerned. Tai stopped and looked at Matt.

"Never mind. You two look after each other." Tai said to his sister and TK. He continued, "Kari just call me if you feel... anything strange. I'll walk you home after school." Kari blinked,

"Tai?" Tai smirked and stepped away from the junior high.

"Let's go Matt." Tai turned and started walking. He knew he was acting strange but the more he thought about the missing memories the more he thought, _maybe we're better off without remembering everything._ Matt joined him and the two walked together to the high school.

Kari watched her brother leave with Matt. She frowned, something was wrong with Tai. He was hiding something.

"Everything okay?" TK asked and Kari turned to look at him. She nodded,

"I think it's just effecting him weird. You know, us being back and all. Not to mention the digimon not being here. He just needs to adjust." She said softly. TK put a hand on her shoulder,

"And us kissing?" Kari felt her cheeks warm.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. She started walking to class and TK fell in step with her.

"You're not sure? I thought we were caught!" Kari put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"No but maybe we should talk about that." TK became serious and looked at Kari waiting for her to continue.

"I know we said it was just a kiss." TK shook his head stopping Kari.

"No you said it was just a kiss. I on the other hand said so long as Tai didn't tear me limb from limb I'd take the beating." He smirked and Kari smiled at him.

"Maybe I was protecting you." She said while looking at the ground. The bell rang and Kari looked into TK's eyes. He scrunched his face and then sighed defeated.

"Saved by the bell Miss Kamiya. But we will return to this topic at lunch." Kari smirked and then felt TK was very close to her. She looked up seeing TK's forehead was nearly touching hers.

"With you, it could never be just a kiss." Kari felt his warmth and closed her eyes.

"Come on Kar, we're late!" Suddenly TK backed away and was walking to the building. Kari felt embarrassed and annoyed she pursued her lips and stared at TK's back. TK stopped and looked at her. Kari crossed her arms playfully. TK winked,

"Come on Kamiya!" He ordered and Kari huffed and followed TK to class.

As the bell rang for lunch Kari felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled out her mobile and went out into the hall. Students filed out of the classrooms and Kari plugged her ear as she answered

"Hello?"

"Kar, you feeling okay?" Kari relaxed her shoulders at her brothers voice. She smiled,

"Yes Tai I'm fine. How are you and the others? Is Mei there?" She was worried about Meiko, after getting Meicoomon back, Meicoomon along with the others were all sent back to the digital world, Kari couldn't imagine how devastated Mei must be feeling.

"She's here. She seems okay. But I need to ask you something." Kari moved the phone from her left ear to her right.

"What's up Tai?" She asked. Tai sighed,

"Is TK with you?" Kari turned to face the hallway. She spotted TK making his was towards her. She waved at him and then spoke into her phone.

"Yeah he's here."

"I need to know if you remember Davis?" Kari squinted. TK stood in front of Kari and she gently grabbed on the front of his jacket getting his attention,

"What?! Tai of course-" she stopped and looked up at TK.

"You remember Davis right?" Kari addressed TK who frowned,

"You mean the guy that's been hitting on you since grade school?" Kari smirked and nodded then focused on her conversation with her brother.

"Yes Tai we remember Davis. He plays soccer with you. He goes to my school."

"No, Kar, do you remember him and the digital world." Kari's lips parted she was confused, _what did Davis have to do with the digital world?_ Kari quieted her voice and TK moved closer,

"The digital world? Was Davis in the digital world?" Tai groaned,

"This is wrong. Kari I think I'm gonna come get you and TK." Kari was confused by her brothers sudden concern,

"No wait, what? Tai don't come TK and I are fine. Tai we won, I'm getting worried about you." Kari was really concerned about her brother.

"No I'm sorry. Just can you do something for me?" Kari nodded then spoke,

"Of course."

"Stay with TK okay? I don't think this is over. Just stay with TK and find Davis. Invite him to hang out after school. We'll need Yolie and Cody as well." Kari looked to TK who was anxiously waiting for her to get off the phone.

"Who? Yolie and Cody? who are they?" TK gestured something and Kari looked at him to speak.

"I know a Yolie and Cody. Yolie's a year older and Cody's a year younger or maybe two. They live in my building." Just as TK finished Kari heard Tai on the phone,

"TK should know them." Kari was caught between her phone and TK. She decided to address her brother.

"Okay. TK just said that. What should we do? Stay here or invite them over?"

"Just hang out at the school. The rest of us will come to you. I'll get in touch with Joe as well." Kari nodded.

"Okay. Tai?"

"Yeah Kar.

"You promise you're okay?" Tai was quiet a moment and Kari bit her lip.

"Always kiddo. Don't worry about me. I'll see you after school." The line ended and Kari pulled her phone away and slowly closed it.

"What's going on?" TK asked and Kari appreciated having him close.

"We need to get Davis, Yolie and Cody. Tai wants us to invite them to hang out after school. He said he and the others would meet us here after school. TK scrunched his face,

"Why those three?" Kari shrugged,

"I think they have some connection to the digital world." She stopped biting her lip.

"I'm worried TK. Something doesn't feel right." Kari confessed. TK started rubbing her arm. He stepped closer and Kari was reminded of their moment in the digital world,

"Thank you for being here." Kari stated lamely. She appreciated his comfort when she felt Tai was ignoring her in the digital world. She blushed at the memory of the kiss they shared.

"What?" TK asked amused and Kari shook her head,

"Nothing. We should find Davis and Yolie and Cody. Ask them to hang out." TK nodded and then gently grabbed Kari's hand.

"We should. But we also have a conversation to finish." He said in a low voice. Kari wanted to stay where she was with TK so close. She thought of her brother and the Digimon and found the strength to pull herself from TK.

"We will. But I want to help Tai. I feel somethings wrong." TK wrapped his arms around her and Kari invited the warmth of his embrace.

"Okay lets move." He agreed and he backed away but not before taking Karis hand in his own.

"I think Yolie hangs out in the computer lab." TK informed. Kari smirked,

"Sounds like Izzy." TK chuckled,

"Davis should be outside on the field." Kari smirked again and nodded,

"Sounds like Tai."

"And I have no idea about Cody but Yolie might know. I see them walk together to school in the mornings." Kari squeezed TK's hand and nodded,

"Maybe we should go get Davis first. We're close to the exit." Kari pointed. TK nodded,

"Davis it is." He announced and the two made their way out to the field.


	38. Chapter 38

Convincing Davis and Yolie individually was easy, what wasn't easy was having Davis and Yolie stand together. Kari watched unsure what to do while Davis and Yolie argued.

"Had you been paying attention you would have seen me!" Yolie yelled.

"Not my fault you got in the way of my ball!" Davis yelled back.

"Well you made me drop my project and it was ruined! I took a zero! I can't afford a zero!" Davis rolled his eyes,

"So what? what was that four years ago?" Kari looked at Yolie and thought the girl was gonna pop a blood vessel.

"It was 3 months ago you jerk!" She turned and Kari sat up straighter as Yolie looked at her.

"Now do you see why I don't want to be around this knuckle head?!" Kari stepped forward but TK gently stepped in front of her.

"I get that you guys aren't on the best terms right now but Tai wants to talk to you guys-" Yolie put a hand up and interrupted.

"That's another thing, who is this Tai? Why does he want to see us?! Like I said I can't possibly have something in common with Davis." Kari frowned and stepped next to TK.

"Tai's my brother. Yolie I get that you're not a fan of Davis but you've got to have an open mind. My brother obviously sees something in the three of you that's special. He wouldn't have asked you guys to hang out unless he saw something in you. There's something bigger than all of us he wants to talk to you about." Yolie seemed to soften her face,

"Yeah, Yolie, Tai is the coolest! Still doesn't make sense why you're here." Davis teased. Kari sighed and sat down on the picnic table. TK seemed to step towards Davis and Yolie and she hoped he'd be able to play peace keeper.

"Do you really think we're all that special?" Kari looked to her left and saw Cody sit next to her. She smiled at the younger boy.

"Yeah I do. My brother is a pretty perceptive guy. I think he sees something pretty great in the three of you." Kari didn't know why she thought this. As she and TK had gone around finding the three, she felt a light inside her flick on as she talked with them. Almost like they were missing and she had found them. She could feel something about them was going to piece things together. What, she wasn't sure.

"They're like children." TK sighed as he sat down on Kari's right. Kari put a hand on TK's leg.

"Tai will be here soon." She tried to reassure. Kari removed her hand from TK's leg and looked up at Davis and Yolie. They were scowling at one another. Kari opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Something about this felt familiar. She looked to Cody then to TK. TK looked at her,

"What?" He asked. Kari looked beyond Davis and Yolie.

"Someone's missing." She said quietly. She could feel it someone was missing from their group. They were a group once. Kari didn't know why, but she was sure of it. She looked back at TK.

"TK-" she was interrupted,

"Kari! TK!" Tai's voice broke Kari out of her trance and she was anxious to have her brother near. She felt something was off and it made her feel vulnerable. She could see him, Meiko, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Matt making their way over towards them. Kari stood,

"Where's Joe?" She asked her brother as he walked up to her.

"Coming. He'll meet us in a bit." Tai responded. Kari nodded and gestured to the group.

"This is Davis, Yolie and Cody. Guys this is my brother Tai, and this is Mei, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and TK's brother Matt." Kari introduced. She looked up at her brother who seemed to be studying the new faces. Kari gently nudged him. He ignored her and stepped forward.

"Hey guys. We were wondering if you wanted to come for a bite to eat with us?" Tai asked in a chipper voice. Kari squinted, she wasn't expecting this. She was confused by her brother.

"Izzy! Oh my god I didn't know the legendary Izzy Izumi!" Yolie pushed her way to stand in front of Izzy, ignoring Tai with her hands clasped and her eyes wide.

"Will you be coming?" She asked her eyes blinking. Kari could see Izzy's discomfort. He took a slight step back and nodded

"Err, yes?" He answered and he locked eyes with Mimi who giggled.

"Ugh Yolie layoff they're not gonna want you to come if you weird them out." Davis crossed his arms snuggly and Kari frowned at him.

"Don't be rude Davis. We want you all to come." Kari looked at her brother for reassurance. Tai nodded and Kari beamed and looked at Davis. Davis stood up straight,

"Of course Kari! I'll go wherever you go." He flirted and Kari stepped back a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, Joe went to get Ken he'll meet us by the water. Chilly fries anyone?" Tai announced and moved to lead the pack of students from the school towards the restaurant.

"I still don't understand why you older kids want to hang out with us?" Cody admitted and TK matched his step. Kari allowed the others to pass her she smiled at TK talking with Cody. Davis was trying and failing to talk with Matt and Yolie was gushing over Mimi now. She stopped walking thinking about something Tai had said.

"You okay Kari?" Izzy and Mei asked and Kari nodded.

"Yeah of course." She replies cheerfully. Izzy and Mei shared a look that Kari noticed. She pushed them forward.

"Come on we have to catch up." She didn't want to worry anyone so she was grateful when Izzy and Mei moved in front of her and joined the rest of the pack. Kari let her face fall now that she was at the back of the group. She kept up but she couldn't help something nudging her. _Ken... he belongs with us...but why do I know that?_ She was uncomfortable now, she couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. She missed Gatomon. She frowned looking around. People were walking with their friends. Families laughing together. People were happy. She sighed, maybe something was off, but she couldn't help but push it to the back of her mind. _Maybe we are all better off with the way things are._ She smiled at Mei as she walked next to the girl. Kari decided she wouldn't dwell any further.

* * *

Tai watched the Davis as he reenacted a goal he scored at his last soccer match. He smiled and looked around at the others. Ken was stiff and was startled when Davis slapped him on the back. The quiet boy went pale and Davis continued to describe his victory. Tai chuckled and scanned the group to see Yolie and his sister laughing together. Sora then smacked Matt and Tai looked to see his red headed friend frown at Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and then leaned across the table smiling at his brother. Cody nodded at the blond brothers and Izzy leaned over to say something.

"You okay Tai?" Joe asked and Tai looked to his right and smiled.

"It's good to see us all together again." Joe squinted and raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" Joe questioned. Tai nodded and opened his mouth to get the groups attention when one by one each of the digidestined disappeared.

"Huh?" Tai's eyes were wide as fog rolled around him.

"Kari? Matt?" He called for his sister and his friend.

"How are you enjoying things Tai?" A voice asked and Tai turned to see a familiar figure.

"Gennai?" Gennai nodded.

"I wanted to know how you were enjoying things now that the digimon are gone and the balance restored." Tai's lips parted he didn't understand,

"What do you mean?" Gennai turned his back and explained.

"Your sister, she's healthy now." Tai was frozen.

"Your friends all together. The world is at peace." Tai felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something wasn't right. Gennai turned to face him.

"So what's the problem? Why disrupt the life you've always wanted? Why tell them?" Tai's mouth became dry. He didn't understand.

"Gennai I don't..." Gennai then interrupted.

"You don't what? Understand? I gave you a choice. You could have this life do you remember?" Tai's eyes went wide, he did.

He could remember being in his room and then nothing and in that nothing he was given a choice, to give the power from his sister to Gennai and have the balance restored or, try and fight and possibly fail.

Tai nodded slowly.

"Then it's settled, this is the life you have chosen, you stir up trouble and piece by piece your old life will come back disrupting what you want the most. Peace and for your friends to be healthy and together." Gennai s voice sounded threatening and Tai wondered what had happened to the wise old man he had met when he was eleven.

"No one gets hurt?" Tai asked and Gennai smirked.

"The group can not know. Those younger digidestined whom you all forgot stay out of the loop. They knowing their ties to the digital world disrupts the peace you've created." Gennai stopped and smirked,

"That goes for the rest of the group. This deal is between you and me. You tell anyone else and you've failed them. You don't want to be a failure do you Tai?" Tai gasped he felt sick. Something was wrong, this wasn't right.

"You fail them, you fail your sister, Agumon, your friends, the digital world, your world. You fail them all if you tell them." Tai's hands clenched his shoulders shook. He was alone, but he couldn't fail. He wouldn't.

"What must I do." He submitted, choosing to follow Gennai's orders.

Gennai smiles,

"Live, live and don't question it. The digital world is sealed. No one goes in or out ever again. The digimon are gone but you, you are still here. You play along and enjoy your peace. Enjoy having your family together, your friends around. Enjoy this life." Tai felt creat fallen, he felt wrong but squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'll do it." He answered and when he opened his eyes Joe, Davis, Ken, Matt, Sora, TK, Cody, Izzy, Mimi, Yolie and Kari were all staring at him.

"You okay Tai?" Matt asked and Tai was shocked to be back at their table. He looked at each person. They all looked confused and worried.

"You spaced out have you eaten enough today?" Joe asked and Tai felt his heart ache seeing all his friends together. He didn't want anything to pull them apart. Nothing to dampen the beautiful weather.

"Tai?" Kari stood and walked towards him. Tai stared at her and remembered the blood coming out of her nose, how tired she had been, her suffering. He closed his eyes and looked up at his sister.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Maybe we should order more food." He grinned and he could see the group was confused. He could see them hesitate. His sister was standing close to him but stopped moving. He smiled wider.

"And I think Davis you're gonna have to show me that shot again. Did you land on your back or your side when you kicked it in?"?the tension slowly released as Davis stood up and once again demonstrated his goal. Tai looked around seeing the rest all slide back into conversation together. He looked up at Kari who was still not moving she frowned and Tai smiled hoping to get her to go back to her seat. She slowly did and Tai exhaled a breath. This was what he had chosen, peace with his friends and family. This is the life he was granted. He just hoped nothing would disrupt it.

End of part 1


End file.
